Total Drama Redemption
by ComicConDetox
Summary: Twenty contestants from the series past return to Pahkitew Island for yet another chance to win the million dollars, and a shot at redemption. Jake Cooper
1. Episode 1-Welcome Back, Losers!

Chris McLean, a well-groomed, dark haired man stands on the dock of a familiar island wearing sunglasses and a grin. "Welcome to Total Drama! Canada's most dangerous reality show!" he starts. "In the past, you've watched handfuls of teenagers risk their lives for the chance to win one million dollars! Well we're bringing twenty of them back again for yet another chance at our big cash prize!" Chris walks down to the edge of the dock and continues talking. "We had trouble deciding who to force, er..ask to come back, so we reviewed some past episodes and decided to give these select few a chance at redemption! Seriously, some of them were majorly screwed over!" he laughs. "This, is TOTAL DRAMA: REDEMPTION!" A shiny, white yacht pulls up to the dock, and a ramp is lowered down. "Now let's meet this season's batch of victims!"

The first contestents to walk off the boat are two girls, one thin and dark skinned and the other is chubby and white. Both are wearing matching outfits and have huge smiles on their faces. "First up, we have Katie and Sadie!" Chris announces.

"Omigosh I am like sooo excited to be back!" Katie squeals.

"Yeah, we are sooo gonna be the final two this time! I just know it!" Sadie continues.

"Riiiight, go stand over there." Chris says, pointing with his thumb over his shoulder. Both girls prance to the side. The next contestants to walk down the ramp are a scrawny, sweater-vest wearing kid, a brown-haired guy in a red jumpsuit, and a dark-skinned boy in a long green robe with a fake beard. "Noah, Tyler, and Leonard! Welcome back!"

"This time, my mastery of magic will surely lead me to victory!" Leonard shouts. Noah covers his ears and grimmaces.

"Please, PLEASE make him stop!" he groans. As they walk towards Katie and Sadie, an orange, thick haired girl struts down the ramp, followed by a masculine girl wearing all blue, a serious looking, tan girl, and a big black girl.

"And welcome back to Anne Maria, Eva, Courtney, and Leshawna!" Anne Maria keeps her eyes glued to her handheld mirror. Eva and Courtney stay silent.

"What up Chris?" Leshawna says excitedly. He high-fives her as she walks past. Stumbling behind them is a pasty kid with a peach fuzz covered face. "And here's Ezekiel! One of Total Drama's biggest losers!" Chris shouts. At the mention of his name, Noah, Eva, Courtney and Leshawna all look up to see him.

"How are you even alive right now?" Noah asks bluntly.

"Massive amounts of physical and mental therapy, eh. Paid for by the producers!" he says proudly. Chris frowns at this.

"Yeah, don't remind me." he says.

"And your parents let you come back?" Leshawna asks.

"We really need the money. And I really need to get out of the house, eh."

"But you fell into a _volcano!"_ Courtney shouts. Ezekiel just shrugs and stands beside the others. An orange haired, sly looking kid walks down the ramp next, followed by a gorgeous blonde girl.

"Next up, Scott and Dakota!" Scott turns around to see Dakota. During her time on the show, Dakota had mutated thanks to exposure to radiation. She grew much taller, had green hair and claws, but was now back to her dainty, pretty self.

"Didn't you go all crazy mutant last time?" Scott asks her.

"Didn't _you _get paralyzed or somethin'?" Anne Maria says to Scott. He ignores her. Dakota just giggles.

"My daddy paid a lot of scientists to get me back to my sweet, supermodel self." she explains. A boy and girl, both rather plump, descend to the dock next. The boy has his eyes glued to a portable game device.

"and my great great uncle Chester invented portable video games. Before him people carried TV's around and extention cords were all over the place!" the girl says.

"Sam and Staci! Back for another chance!" Chris shouts. Though her hair fell out in season four, Staci had now grown it back. Sam lifts his eyes from his game and sees Dakota. He rushes over to her and wraps his arms around her waist. She returns the hug.

"It's so great to see you again!" he shouts. Finally, the last few contestants march to the dock. A pale, stocky kid, a tall farmer type, a dark-skinned, big-haired guy, a snowy white girl in a green sweater, a junior cadet, and a big blonde girl who looked like she could pop out of her shirt at any second arrived on the island.

"Finally, we have Max, Rodney, Beardo, Dawn, Brick, and Sugar!" Rodney, the farmer type, looks the most excited.

"Look at all these pretty girls" he squeals. The boat drifts away from the island as Chris faces the line of contestants.

"You're all here for a shot at one million dollars, and a shot at redemption! For one reason or another, you all got utterly screwed over! Be it by getting kicked off early, voted off by a parrot, or just sucking at this game!" he explains. "There was also a ton of unnessecary, but viewer-attracting cruelty! LOVED IT!"

"Question?" Courtney says, raising her hand. "If we're talking about getting screwed over, where's Heather?"

"Not here. No one who made it to a finale is competing this time! They had their chances!" Courtney's eyes widened, as did Leshawna's. They look at each other as smiles formed on their faces. "Yeah," Chris continued. "There were a lot of you guys we wanted to bring back cause of how much we loved watching you suffer, but we can only afford so many." Leshawna and Courtney shared an excited high five before Chris continued. "Now I'm sure you're wondering about teams. There will be four this time! Determined, like this!" A large, angry looking chef, Chef Hatchet, approaches the teenagers with a tennis-ball launcher. Inside are four colours of tennis ball, red, blue, green, and yellow. "Catch a ball, any ball! Just remember there is absolutely no trading!" he says with a grin. "Once five of you have a matching colour, you will become a team!"

Before anyone else can speak, Chef flips the switch on the machine and tennis balls begin pelting the twenty kids. Almost immediately, Eva snatches one out of the air. Green. She steps out of the crowd without flinching and stands beside Chris. Brick is the next to catch one. A blue one slams right into his crotch, sending him crawling to the side. Staci was busy chatting.

"My great great great uncle Henry invented Tennis ya know. Before him people didn't know what to do with all those nets, so they ju-" a blue ball hits her in the mouth before she can finish. A red ball bounces off Anne Maria's rock-hard hair and lands in Leshawna's hands. She shrugs and steps aside. Courtney, Tyler, and Sugar have all caught yellow balls. Sadie manages to grab a red one. She turns around to see Katie holding a blue one. They look around frantically but Chris pulls them aside.

"Don't even THINK about trading!" he warns.

"But we can't be split up!" Sadie cries.

"Tough." Chris says bluntly. Leonard gets smacked in the eye with a yellow ball.

"Curses! Seems my force field spells are still to weak..." he mutters. Sam is seen dodging them, rather than catching them.

"Hey Sam!" Chris yells. "You're supposed to CATCH the balls!" Sam looks up at him and gets whacked in the side of the head with with a red ball. The same happens to Dakota, which makes them both smile. At the back of the group, Dawn sits cross-legged. A blue ball lands gently in her lap. Anne Maria, Noah, Rodney and Beardo have all caught green ones. Scott has a blue one. Max grumbles to himself, cursing the machine before he takes a hit from a red ball. Being the only one left, Ezekiel picks up a yellow ball from the ground and scrambles to the group. The twenty contestants now stand in groups of five, seperated by the colour of the ball they caught.

"Red balls. Sam, Dakota, Leshawna, Sadie and Max, you are now the Northern Narwhals!" Chris says. They all cheer except for Sadie, who stares longingly at Katie and the other blue ball holders. "Dawn, Staci, Katie, Scott, and Brick, your team is the Southern Starfish!" Again, all but Katie cheer. The green balls were next. "Eva, Anne Maria, Noah, Rodney, and Beardo, you guys will now be the Eastern Eels!" The whole team smiles except Eva, who is wearing a scowl. "And finally, those of you with a yellow ball, Courtney, Sugar, Ezekiel, Tyler, and Leonard, you are now the Western Weakfish!"

"The Western Weakfish?!" Courtney shouts. "That's a terrible team name!"

"We couldn't think of any other marine animals that started with W" Chris explains with a shrug.

"What about whales? Walruses?"

"You'd wanna be called a walrus?" Sam asks.

"Oh...shut it!"

CONFESSIONAL: SAM

"I am so excited to be on a team with Dakota! She's like my real life princess! I'd totally jump over a million barrels for her!" Sam says. "Plus, our team is the Narwhals! How cool is that?

CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY

"It's bad enough that my team is called the 'Western Weakfish' but look who's on it! Ezekiel gets voted off first every time, Tyler's a clumsy oaf, and Leonard...ugh, look at the guy! My only hope is this new girl, Sugar. Please let her be useful to me!" Courtney pleas.

Four identical cabins face a speaker in the center. The contestants settle in to their new homes. Chris explains that the team that comes in first in the challenge will get access to the Champion Suite, a small building with a buffet table, massages, air conditioning, and other luxaries. He also explains the McLean Brand Chris Idol. A wooden replica of Chris' head that, once found, can be used to save the holder from immunity. A new one will be hidden once the current one has been used. At last, the contestents were greeted with their first challenge.

"Alright campers, select one member from your team. You'll find out why in just a moment" Chris says.

"I'll do it!" Courtney says, stepping away from her fellow weakfish, not consulting with her team.

After a bit of discussion, Eva, Brick and Leshawna step forward for their teams.

"You four, stay here. The rest of you, swim out to your team platforms." Chris instructs, pointing to four wooden platforms floating in the water. "The four of you are going to be launching balls to your teammates on the platform. Once a teammate catches a ball, they can swim back to shore. First team to get all their members back wins. Last team to do so has to say goodbye to someone. Oh, and some balls, may not be balls. Ready? GO!" On command, Leshawna, Brick, Eva and Courtney rush to their respective sling shots and ball baskets, and begin firing.

The first one to catch a ball is Scott. Unfortunately, it's not a real ball. It cracks open in his hands and a swarm of bees fly out. Scott screams and leaps into the water. Leshawna launches a ball to her team, which Sadie catches. Sadie looks over at her friend Katie, who seems to be having trouble.

CONFESSIONAL: KATIE AND SADIE

Both girls are sitting side by side in the confessional outhouse. "I had such an easy time catching a ball, so I had to make sure Katie got one too," Sadie starts. "We both have to make it to the merge!" Katie nods in agreement.

"Here ya go Katie!" Sadie says, throwing the ball gently across the sea and into Katie's hands. Katie thanks her and jumps back into the water, then starts swimming to shore.

"And the Starfish take an early lead!" Chris says with pleasure.

"What?!" Courtney cries. "But Sadie caught the ball! They can't do that!"

"Fine," Chris groans. "Starting now!" Courtney sighs and continues firing at her team. Dawn stands still on her platform. A ball starts flying a bit too high for her to catch, but a fish leaps out of the water and knocks it down into her hands. Dawn turns around to face the fish. "Thank you very much, my friend." She says. Seeing this, Leonard gasps.

CONFESSIONAL: LEONARD

"The way Dawn summoned that fish to do her bidding was...incredible! She must be a level ten wizard at least! I must learn her secrets!" he says.

Noah jumps to catch a ball, but it turns out to be a rock and knocks him into the water. Beardo turns around and opens his mouth, making the sound of a disappointed trombone, to which Noah replies with a sharp glare. Trying to catch a ball, Anne Maria backs up into Rodney. Immediately, he develops a crush on her.

CONFESSIONAL: RODNEY

"I had no idea that Anne Maria was so...gorgeous!" he shouts.

Before long, Sam, Sadie, Max, Scott, Noah, Rodney, Anne Maria, Sugar, and Tyler had all caught a ball and returned to shore. Only Dakota, Staci, Beardo, Ezekiel and Leonard were still on a platform. Beardo continued to make sound effects for each ball, mostly a whistle followed by an explosion. He hadn't actually started to even try catching one until he was the last one on his team to be on the platform. Ezekiel had caught one, but it turned out to be a paint bomb and it covered him in a coat of green paint. Dakota kept flinching and Leonard's spells were not working. Dakota takes a hit to the face and the ball lands in her hands.

"Finally!" she squeals.

"And the Northern Narwhals win first prize! Enjoy your time in the champion suite!" Chris shouts. Sugar steps forward to call out to her team.

"Use your wizard powers!" she shouts. Leonard nods and waves his fingers.

CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY

"She actually thinks he's a wizard? Ugh, I'm doomed..." Courtney says with her palm over her face.

"To win this brawl, sieze victory, make this ball come to me!" he shouts. Furiously, Courtney launches three balls at once. Leonard manages to catch one, and Ezekiel uses his hat as a net to catch another.

Beardo catches a ball just after him, but starts making a loud hissing noise. He holds the ball up, revealing that it's really a painted pumpkin.

"Staci, step forward a bit!" Brick calls out to his teammate. She obeys and steps forward, right under where the next ball lands.

"Woohooo!" She cheers.

CONFESSIONAL: DAWN

"Staci was voted off first because of her constant chatter. I can't stop her lying, but I sense potential in her. If I can just destract her from telling these stories, she could be an asset to the team."

"And that's it!" Chris shouts. "The Eels will be facing elimination tonight!"

Eva, Anne Maria, Noah, Rodney, and Beardo all sit on a log near a campfire. Rodney reaches for Anne Maria's hand, but she pulls it away. Chris arrives with a plate of marshmallows.

"In this game, marshmallows represent life. Sweet, mushy life. I have four here, and there are five of you. If you do not recieve of marshmallow, you must leave immediately...and never come back..._ever! _The following contestants are safe..."

"Eva" Eva stands up, glares at her team and accepts her marshmallow. "Noah, and Anne Maria." Both of their worried looks vanish as they stand up too. Rodney and Beardo both stare at the last marshmallow. "And the final marshmallow goes too..."

"Rodney." Beardo looks down and makes the sound of a car crash. "Come with me, Beardo. Time to show the new elimination method."

"Oh boy, what is it this time? Can't be worse than jumping out of a plane." Noah says. Beardo finds himself in a large, plastic sphere.

"This is the Sphere of Shame," Chris starts.

"Awful lot of balls today, Chris." Noah says.

"Trust me, this one's fun! Notice, the plank of wood the ball rests on." Everyone looks down at the board. Chris flips a lever and the plank sprinks up, launching Beardo off the island, sending his plastic prison bouncing across the water with him tumbling around inside.

"Wow, voted off first twice. And it wasn't even Zeke. Shocking." Chris says. "Well there are still nineteen more campers just waiting to be flung outta here! Who will be launched next time? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Redemption!"


	2. Episode 2-Water You Doing?

Northern Narwhals: Sam, Dakota, Leshawna, Sadie, Max

Southern Starfish: Dawn, Staci, Katie, Scott, Brick

Eastern Eels: Eva, Anne Maria, Noah, Rodney

Western Weakfish: Courtney, Sugar, Ezekiel, Tyler, Leonard

Eliminated: Beardo

Chris stands on the dock, ready to introduce the show. "Last time, on Total Drama: Redemption...Twenty of our favourite losers were brought back to our mechanical island for another chance at our grand prize. Four teams were made by launching balls and making bruises. More balls were launched for the challenge, and one more for our first elimination, Beardo. I know, I expected Zeke too! Teams are set and the drama unfolds more right now on Total. Drama. REDEMPTION!"

**WESTERN WEAKFISH CABIN**

Courtney and Sugar are both standing in the bathroom, brushing their hair.

"So," Courtney starts awkwardly. "You came in third in your season?"

"That's right!" Sugar beams with pride. "Woulda won too, 'cept Christ ain't got no taste in music."

"It's a real shame this isn't a beauty pagent. You'd win hands down!"

"Ya really mean that?"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY**

"Of course I don't mean that! But she did make it far in her season and the rest of my team is hopeless, so I need to make sure she's on my side."

* * *

**EASTERN EELS CABIN**

Anne Maria wakes up to a bouquet of flowers on her bunk. She looks around and sees Rodney looking straight at her with a goofy grin on his face.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: ANNE MARIA**

Anne Maria is holding the flowers she had gotten. "Ai'ght, I love when a guy gives me flowers, and what guy wouldn't? But this guy is seriously creepin' me out.

* * *

Eva pushes the door open angrily. "Hey! What are you doing in here? This is the GIRL'S side! Get outta here!" she barks. Rodney springs up and dashes out the door.

"Uff, thanks girl. He's a serious creep." Anne Maria says.

"Yeah I didn't do it for you. He just doesn't belong in here." Anne Maria glares at Eva, who suddenly realizes the opportunity in front of her. "But I'll keep him off your back if you want!" she ways with a grin.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: EVA**

"I really need to strategize more if I'm gonna win this thing. Even if it means being buddy buddy with that orange girl...ugh"

* * *

Chris' voice crackles through the speakers atop the pole in the center of the cabins. "Everybody get ready! It's challenge time!" The contestants waddle outside and into the center of the cabins. Chris appears with a cart full of tall glasses of water. "We thought we'd take things easy today. What's better than a refreshing glass of water and a stroll through the forest?" The contestants all look skeptical of Chris' hospitality. "Your challenge today is to carry these tall glasses of water through the forest without spilling any. Whichever team has the most water at the end wins immunity!" The contestants all gather around the cart and grab their cups. Those held by the Eastern Eels are slightly taller to compensate for their missing person.

"Um, can I get some ice?" Dakota asks.

"You're not supposed to drink it." Max warns.

"This should be easy!" Brick says confidently.

"That's a good one!" Chris laughs. "The goal is to knock everyone else's water out of their hands. And of course the forest is booby trapped! Ready? GO!" Everyone just stares at each other for a moment. "I said GO!" Chris repeats. On cue, the contestants start running.

"I think we should all stick together!" Courtney advises her team. "That way we can guard each other's glasses." Unfortunately, her team has dashed off without listening to her. "Why do I even bother...?"

Leonard catches up to Dawn in the forest. "Hey" he says awkwardly.

"Oh, hello." Dawn says back softly.

"Uh, I really liked how you had that fish help you yesterday. How did you do that?"

"It was easy, I just spoke from my soul to his"

"Wow, could you teach me how to do it?

"It's not an easy thing to learn." Dawn looks at him with her eyebrows raised.

"I'm ready! Teach me all you know, wise one!"

"I probably shouldn't help a rival team. But I will offer this one piece of advice...don't walk there." As soon as Dawn says this, a hole opens in the ground under Leonard's foot. He stumbles and splashes a bit of water but ultimately manages to maintain his grip. Dawn continues walking ahead.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: LEONARD**

"Clairvoyance too? She's incredible!"

* * *

Anne Maria is walking next to Eva. Both have their hands over their glasses. Rodney jogs up behind them.

"Hey, Anne Maria! I guess you uh...liked the flowers?" he asks awkwardly.

"Back off, lover boy!" Eva shouts, delivering a swift punch to his gut. He stumbles back, toppling over a trip wire. He manages to hold on to the glass, until a sack of rocks is dropped on top of him, shattering his glass.

"Wowwww..." He mumbles from below the stones.

Katie and Sadie are both seen walking side by side. Staci is with them too. "So your relatives really invented cups?" Katie asks. Staci nods and both Katie and Sadie are visibly surprised. "That is sooooo cool!" they both say. Sadie, not paying attention, trips over a root and spills her water.

"Oh no!" she cries out as she sits up on her knees. Her glass is suddenly refilled halfway by Katie.

"I won't let your team vote you off!" Katie says. Sadie smiles and rejoins the competition.

Chris is seen standing with Chef and four buckets, all clear with a coloured stripe on the side for each team. Chris stares at his watch and sighs. "What is taking these kids so long?" he groans.

"Shall I motivate them?" Chef says fiendishly. Chris nods. Back in the forest, several small rockets fall out of the sky and crack on the ground. Firecrackers.

"Is this boy serious right now?" Leshawna complains as she starts running. Sam and Dakota are running behind her. Dakota dashes to the side where several camera men are hiding. They start taking pictures of her as she goes through a cycle of poses, the last one involving splashing water on her face. Her eyes fly open wide as she stares down at her now empty glass. "Oh..." she says.

Max sees the firecrackers and catches one out of the air. He throws it at Ezekiel, who falls on his face, dumping his water. Max smiles and laughs maniaccally.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: MAX**  
"Ever since someone who will not be named ruine my chances last season, I've been dying to come back to redeem my evil image. This was an excellent start. Muahahahahahaha!"

* * *

Scott and Brick are both rushing towards the finish line when a small, black tube emerges from a tree and starts firing paintballs at them.

"We're under enemy fire!" Brick shouts.

"Can it, General Dork." Scott says just before a paintball smacks him in the face.

At the finish line, Leshawna arrives and empties her glass into the bucket. Sadie and Max join her and do the same. All three look unhappy when Dakota arrives empty handed and dripping wet.

"Sorry guys. Paparazzi" she shrugs.

The Eastern Eels arrive at once and start filling their bucket.

"We'd have more water if someone didn't punch a teammate." Noah vents. Eva's mouth points down as she lets out a soft apology.

"You took out one of your own?" Brick says arriving with Scott. The two empy their cups, though Scott lost some water after the paintball hit him. Rodney nervously approaches Anne Maria.

"Hey um...we need to talk." he says.

"Whateva" Anne Maria replies without listening to him.

"So it's cool if I date Eva?" he asks.

"Whateva" Anne Maria repeats.

"Wait what?!" Eva shouts back as Courtney arrives with Tyler. Courtney empties her glass. Tyler trips, but luckily his cup falls into the bucket.

"I meant to do that." he says blankly. Ezekiel and Leonard arrive, empty handed and with half a glass, which immediately makes Courtney angry. Staci, Katie, Sadie and Dawn arrive and fill their team's buckets more.

"First place could go to the Starfish or the Weakfish now," Chris announces. Sugar arrives with an empty glass.

"What happened?" Courtney whines. Sugar says nothing and spits her water into the Weakfish bucket. Courtney's eyes widen. "Not bad" she says slowly, while Sugar lets out a strange giggle.

"And the Western Weakfish win it!" Chris says. "Looks like the Eels lose this time-"

"Wait!" Sam yells, interrupting. He arrives with a full glass of water, but a firecracker lands in the cup and explodes, shattering it and smudging his glasses. He screams while he keeps running, and ends up stepping in the bucket with the red stripe. The bucket and Sam both fall.

"No water at all? That's a shame, Narwhals. You lose!" Chris says, causing the team to groan.

"Elimination time again!" Chris says with a plate of marshmallows. "I have four marshmallows, but there are five of you. When I call your name, you'll get a marshmallow and be safe for the night. If you don't get one, you get to ride the sphere of shame and you can never come back. Ever."

"Sphere of what now?" Leshawna asks.

"You'll see! Well, you won't. You're safe." Leshawna smiles and goes to grab her treat. "Max and Sadie, you're also safe." Max grins and Sadie squeaks as they grab their marshmallows. Sam and Dakota both look worried now. "Well, Dakota wasted her water on a photoshoot and Sam kicked the bucket...literally! Both of you really screwed up today, but the person going home is...Sam." Chris tosses a marshmallow to Dakota, but she ignores it and wraps her arms around Sam.

"Ooooh, I'm gonna miss you!" she whines. "I'm sorry you can't get the million dollars now"

"Hey don't worry Dakota. Getting to spend time with you is easily worth a billion!" he says back. Leshawna and Sadie both say "Awwww" to this.

Sam stands in the sphere of shame now. "I'll see you soon Dakota!" he waves as Chris pulls the lever, sending the sphere of shame bouncing across the gentle ocean waves.

"I love splitting up couples!" Chris says. "Who will rise? Who will fall? How did Zeke not get kicked off yet? Find out next time on Total. Drama. REDEMPTION!"


	3. Episode 3-The Key to Victory

Northern Narwhals: Dakota, Leshawna, Sadie, Max

Southern Starfish: Dawn, Staci, Katie, Scott, Brick

Eastern Eels: Eva, Anne Maria, Noah, Rodney

Western Weakfish: Courtney, Sugar, Ezekiel, Tyler, Leonard

Eliminated: Beardo, Sam

Chris stands at the end of the dock, his usual spot, eager to introduce the show. "Last time, on Total Drama: Redemption...The contestants were treated to a peaceful hike through the forest, and refreshing glasses of water. There were thrills and spills, but in the end, Sam got dumped when he dumped his teams bucket. Big mistake," Chris laughs as he continues. "Another challenge sends another camper bouncing across the water! Who will find the key to success? Who will get locked out of their chance at a million bucks? Find out right now on Total. Drama. Redemption!"

Dawn is meditating out in the forest. A small grey squirrel scampers up to her. She looks down and gently picks it up, letting it sit in the palm of her hands. An ominous looking figure appears behind her, causing the squirrel to shriek and scurry away. Dawn looks up surprised at Leonard, who had startled the squirrel.

"Hey Dawn!" he squeaked. "I'm ready to learn where your powers of sorcery come from!" Dawn calmly stood up and faced him.

"I told you," she started. "What I do isn't sorcery. It's not something I can just teach to anyone."

"But I want to learn your ways! Like how do you do it without a wand?" Leonard asked, waving around a twig. Before Dawn could answer, another voice interrupted them.

"Hey!" shouted Courtney as the approached them. "What are you doing with her? She's not on our team!"

"But I want to learn from her! Learn about her mastery over magic!" Leonard replies. "It'll be for the good of the team! For the good of the world!" He turns back to face Dawn, but she has suddenly disappeared. "See? Teleportation could come in handy in a challenge." Courtney's response was nothing more than a silent glare.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: LEONARD**

"I thought Dawn and I were the only mages on this island, but it turns out Courtney's a real witch. An evil empress maybe! Perhaps it's up to me to take her down!" As he says this, he stands up proudly, only to sit back down and nervously tap his fingers together. "Or not, she kinda scares me."

* * *

Elsewhere, Brick and Tyler are hanging from branches on opposite sides of the same tree, doing pull-ups. They both hang by their arms, now out of breath.

"How many did you do?" Tyler asks slowly, while gasping for air.

"Just finished one-hundred." Brick replies, his face red and sweaty but his breathing steady. "You?"

"A hundred fifty" Tyler replies, seeming a bit smug.

"Well this was just my first set," Brick says back nervously.

"One-hundred ninety eight...one hundred ninety nine...two hundred!" another person calls out. Looking up, Brick and Tyler see Eva doing the same exercise on the branch above Tyler. She lets go and drops down, landing on Tyler's fingers. He lets out a soft whine as he drops to the ground, with Eva hopping down in front of him. Brick tries to hide his laughter as Tyler gets back up. A sudden, loud honking sound startles Brick, sending him into the dirt too. Chris is standing behind them with his air horn and a huge smile.

"Let's go guys! Challenge time!" he said excitedly, leading the trio of athletes away.

The eighteen contestants gathered around their host. He stands before them with a map pinned to a rolling board and three wooden treasure chests, each with a white 1, 2 and 3 painted on the front. "Today, we'll be going on a treasure hunt!" Chris announces.

"Oh! I found them!" Dakota squeals. "Yay we win!"

"Not quite," Chris says. "You don't need to find the chests, you need to find the keys. The keys will be in one of four locations!" Chris motions to the map. "First is the slippery, frozen peak, located right here."

"An icy mountain?" Courtney asks. "How is that even possible?"

"This whole island is mechanical," Max explains.

"Yeah" Sugar adds. "Ya 'member when we all almost died cause of Sc-" Max interrupts with a hiss.

"Don't say that name!" he warns.

"Back to the challenge..." Chris starts again, slightly annoyed now. "The next location is this island here, where they may be a few Boney Island inhabitants." Chris' smile grows when he sees the worried expressions on the faces of the contestants. "Next up is this watery cave, where you might wanna get in and out before the tide comes in." Chris laughs, before pointing to the final location. "Finally, this springtime meadow, full of beautiful blossoms and flowers. Nothing dangerous." The contestants all look confused at the last location.

"So if there are four places and three keys, that means.." Leshawna starts.

"That's right! One place is empty!" Chris shouts back. "Ready? GO!" The four teams immediately form small circles.

"Okay!" Courtney shouts to her fellow weakfish. "I'm in charge, alright?" No one replies. "Great! Knowing this show, the most dangerous places will have the keys. I'll go to the cave. Tyler and Zeke, the mountain. Sugar and Leonard, the island. Alright?"

"What about the meadow?" Tyler asks.

"Fine, Leonard you go to the meadow." The team nods and part ways.

The Eastern Eels have also mutually agreed on where they were going. Noah would go to the cave, Eva to the mountain, Anne Maria to the island and Rodney to the meadow.

"The island looks like it's the most dangerous," Brick starts.

"I'll go there," Dawn says. "I think I can communicate with the wildlife well enough." The team agrees. Scott will go to the cave, Brick to the mountain and Katie to the meadow.

"What about me?" Staci asks.

"You should come with me," Dawn says. "Trust me." Staci agrees. The Northern Narwhals have made their plans too. Max leaves to go to the island, Sadie the meadow, Leshawna to the mountain and Dakota to the cave.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: DAWN**

"This is my chance to prove Staci's value to the team. All I have to do is use her um...creativity, to our advantage."

* * *

Dawn, Staci, Sugar, Anne Maria and Max arrive on the beach.

"Staci, didn't one of your relatives invent boats?" Dawn asks.

"No, but they did invent life jackets. Pretty cool right?" Staci says proudly.

"What did they use before that?"

"Oh empty water bottles! And it was really easy to drown if you weren't thirsty."

"Great idea! Follow me!" Dawn says as they rush off. Max has disappeared from the shore, but he is soon seen again, now in a speedboat rushing towards the island, and laughing maniacally.

"Chris was a fool to leave this unattended with an evil genius like ME around!" he shouts to no one. Sugar just leaps into the water and starts swimming. Anne Maria steps into the water, looks up at her hair and steps back out.

"No way am I getting my hair wet!" she shouts.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scott arrives at the cave, a rocky crack at the base of a cliff. Courtney, Dakota and Noah arrive behind him. The cave is small, dark and wet. Courtney, Dakota and Noah rush in and start feeling around blindly in the dark, the water already at their ankles. Scott, however, slowly backs out of the cave and runs off.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

"Of course I'm not gonna crawl around in some dark cave. With everyone scattered around like this, I can go looking for the immunity idol." Scott says with an almost evil grin.

* * *

Eva is leading the rest of the mountain climbers towards the top. Close behind is Tyler, followed by Leshawna, Brick and Ezekiel. Zeke seems to be the only one having trouble climbing, so Tyler slows down to help him. Their hands were all numb from the snow and ice. Brick managed to climb up above Leshawna, only to slip on a frozen stone and fall down on top of Leshawna, sending them both tumbling to the bottom. Leshawna pokes her head out of the snow and glares at Brick.

"Someone's very lucky the cold made them numb..." She says menacingly. Tyler, being as clumsy as he is, comes crashing down beside them. Eva and Ezekiel are the only two remaining on the mountain. Eva pulls herself to the top where the shiny, golden key is waiting. She grabs the key but another hand is already attached to it. Ezekiel.

"Let go! I had it first!" Eva barks.

"No way eh, this is the farthest I ever made it and I'm not going home yet!" Zeke snaps back. The two yank back and fourth on the key. Eva readies a fist, but before she can throw it, Zeke's eyes fill with red. He leans forward and hisses, revealing sharp teeth and a burning, greenish drool that melts the snow in seconds. Eva jumps back, releasing the key and sending both of them rolling down the sides of the mountain. Zeke lands on top of Tyler, holding the key tight.

"Duuuuude..." Tyler moans. "Hey, you got it!" The weakfish stand up, high-five, and run off.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: EVA**

"Okay, not many things scare me...but that...I don't even know what that was!

* * *

Back at the shore, Staci and Dawn return with a long wooden board, several empty water jugs, a long pole and a rope. They fasten the objects together into a makeshift raft and begin pushing their new boat across the water with the stick. Anne Maria was still on the beach, filing her nails. Staci prattles on about her family as she and Dawn arrive at the new island.

"Max and Sugar must've beaten us here," Dawn starts. "We have the advantage though, if we split up we can-" Dawn is interrupted by a short, pale kid running up to them, screaming. He hides behind Staci and points at the huge, brown, furry creature looking down at them. It seems to be a mix of a bear and a beaver, though with huge tusks. "You don't want to hurt us..." Dawn says calmly, though her voice was mostly drowned out by Max and Staci's screams. "You are worried about something. A friend, maybe?" Almost on cue, another one of these beasts rushed by with Sugar riding on top.

"Woooooohoooooooo!" She cries out.

* * *

Somewhere in the rolling green fields, Sadie, Katie, Leonard and Rodney were all searching for a key. Rodney was gracefully plucking flowers for his current love, Eva. "Eva's gonna love these!" he says. Katie and Sadie stand beside him, watching.

"Awwww, that is soooooo sweet!" Sadie says.

"Yeah, you two make, like, the perfect couple!" Katie adds. Leonard is digging through the tall grass with the stick he calls a wand, but does not find a key. After a short time of wandering around, Sadie picks up a gleaming key from deep under the grass.

"Omigosh, Sadie, you found the key!" Katie squeaks. Both girls let out long and loud screaching sounds of excitement.

"Wait, you take it!" Sadie says. "You helped me twice already, it's my turn to help!"

"No way, it's yours. Besides, I bet Brick already got the key from the mountain." Katie says back.

"No, please. Take it for me!" Sadie pleas, shaking her head. "I'll be fine, I promise!" Katie reluctantly takes the key, and smiles. The two then rush off towards where the challenge began.

* * *

Scott finally returns to the outside of the cave, grumbling to himself. "Couldn't find that stupid statue. Whatever, it's an ugly thing anyway. He looks down towards the cliff from the beach, but the cave has vanished. "Uh oh, the tide. I hope Courtney's okay! Wait! No I don't! I hope...ah forget it!" Inside the cave, Dakota grabs the one thing that glistens in the light shining through from an open crevice.

"Yay! I win!" she says to herself.

"Not so fast!" Courtney yells, trying to snatch the key.

"Hey stop it! It's mine!" Dakota says back. Both girls topple over and splash into the water below, letting the Key fall into Noah's hands. When they resurface, they notice the change in water level. "Oh no, the tide! What do we do?" Dakota worries.

"Well gee, I guess we couldn't possibly swim out." Noah says bluntly, jumping into the water and escaping with the key.

"Welcome back!" Chris says once the eighteen campers regroup. "No luck on the island, eh?" he says to Dawn, Staci, Sugar, Max and Anne Maria.

"All we found was this," Dawn says, holding up a small, pink bird. The bird flaps its wings and opens it's beak, letting out a small flame. Staci looks at the bird and smiles

"Oh, that reminds me of the time my great great-"

"Shush," Dawn warns quietly. Staci closes her mouth slowly.

"Ya I wouldn't know what was there, Chris. I couldn't risk my hair," Anne Maria says without thinking.

"You what?" Noah says, annoyed.

"Time for prizes! Zeke, you and Tyler got back first so you can open chest number one!" Chris says.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY**

Courtney sits still, once again surprised. "Tyler...and Ezekiel? Maybe this team isn't so bad...I bet my leadership is all they needed!"

* * *

Ezekiel walks up to the chest with the 1 painted on it. He sticks the key in and turns it. The top falls back and Zeke reaches inside. He pulls out a marshmallow, a hotel-styled room key, and an Italian flag.

"For your prize, not only are you and your team safe, but you get the luxary suite and a gourmet Italian dinner tonight! Ezekiel also pulls out a small, plastic tube.

"What's this for?" he asks.

"Hold on to that, because it'll be your advantage in the next challenge!" The Western Weakfish team lets out a collective cheer. "Next up, Katie!" Katie smiles and unlocks the second chest. Again, there's marshmallow. She also pulls out several small bags of chips and a two liter bottle of root beer. "The Southern Starfish are also safe tonight, and get these tastey snacks! McClean brand potato chips and McClean Cola! Yum!" Katie cheerfully hands out the chip bags to her teammates and holds onto the soda for later. An extra chip bag is given to Sadie.

"Thanks, BFF!" Katie says.

"Thanks for what now?" Leshawna asks, crossing her arms.

"Oh, nothing!" Both Katie and Sadie reply.

"And finally, Noah!" Noah approaches the third chest. A soft buzzing sound can be heard from inside. Noah hesitates, but opens the chest anyway.

"Just perfect." he says as a swarm of bees rises from the chest. He screams as they chase him down to the beach and into the water.

"While there's no extra prize, the Eastern Eels are also safe tonight! Narwhals, I'll see you at the campfire tonight!

* * *

"Well here we are again," Chris says to the Narwhal team. "I have three marshmallows, and four of you. None of you managed to get a key today, so I'd say none of you are safe. The first marshmallow goes to Leshawna," he says, tossing a marshmallow to her. "Also safe, is Max!" Max grins as he catches his marshmallow. "And the final marshmallow goes to..." Dakota and Sadie both exchange nervous glances. "Dakota."

"Yay!" she says, jumping to her feet and getting hit in the eye with her marshmallow. Sadie's eyes instantly fill up with tears. Leshawna puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry girl," she says.

Sadie stands inside the plastic bubble of shame. Katie runs up out of the woods to see her. "Sadie! Oh I knew you should've kept that key! This is all my fault!" Both girls start crying.

"No, Katie! I-AAAAAH" Sadie is launched across the gentle waves.

"Glad to break up that sweet moment," Chris laughs. "Another camper down! Will the Narwhals win with only three left? Will they become the next Team Victory?"

"Hey!" Leshawna shouts from the background.

"Find out next time, on Total. Drama. REDEMPTION!"


	4. Episode 4-Hunt or be Hunted

Northern Narwhals: Dakota, Leshawna, Max

Southern Starfish: Dawn, Staci, Katie, Scott, Brick

Eastern Eels: Eva, Anne Maria, Noah, Rodney

Western Weakfish: Courtney, Sugar, Ezekiel, Tyler, Leonard

Eliminated: Beardo, Sam, Sadie

"Last week, on Total Drama: Redemption..." Chris starts, as usual. "The contestants went searching for keys. Some were successful, and some just couldn't 'key-p' up. Sadie, after costing her team the win by giving the key she found to Katie, ended up getting the boot. On the other hand, the Western Weakfish seized victory when Zeke showed off a more freaky side, helping his team finish in first and gaining them a surprise advantage in today's challenge. What IS today's challenge? Who will get kicked off the island next? Find out right here, right now, on Total. Drama. REDEMPTION!"

Katie sits on a rock on the beach, her face buried in her knees, eyes full of tears. Dawn appears, seemingly out of nowhere, beside her.

"You have a really strong friendship with Sadie." She says softly. Katie's head perks up, startled by Dawn's sudden appearance.

"Oh yeah," she starts. "We're like never ever ever appart so this is like really hard for me!"

"I understand." Dawn says, resting her palm on Katie's shoulder. "I can tell you feel really alone without her." Katie replies with a nod. Dawn hesitates before speaking again. "You're not the only one who feels alone. Staci was voted off first last time she was on the show. She didn't really have the chance to make any friends." Both girls look over to see Staci, sitting alone on a bench by the firepit in the center of the cabins. She is sitting quietly, her eyes buried in some magazine. Staci looks up and notices Scott walking past her. She opens her mouth as he passes to speak.

"Hey Scott, ya wanna hear about how my great-"

"Nope." Scott says, without even looking at her. Staci sighs and folds the magazine in her lap, staring at the ground.

"Well, Staci does tell a lot of cool stories..." Katie says. She looks up to notice that Dawn isn't beside her anymore. After looking around for a moment, a bit confused, she stands up and approaches Staci. "Hey Staci. Whatcha reading?" Staci's frown quickly inverts into a smile as she holds up the magazine.

"Inventor's Digest" she says. "A lot of these people have really cool ideas. I bet they were inspired by my ancestors."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: DAWN**  
"I can tell Katie and Sadie really depend on each other," she explains. "I'm worried that with Sadie gone, Katie won't be able to play as well. But Katie and Staci's auras match up pretty well. Not as well as hers and Sadie's, but still pretty well."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the girls side of the Eastern Eels cabin, Anne Maria has just finished applying a full can of spray to her hair and doing her make up. She closes her folding mirror and turns around to see Eva, sitting up in her bed and throwing her hair into a messy ponytail.

"Hey Eve," Anne Maria starts.

"Eva." Eva growls.

"Right whateva. How come you never do anything else with your hair?"

"I'm not into all that fashion, girly stuff like you." Eva glares at Anne Maria, trying to hold a fake smile.

"I'm just sayin', you're a pretty girl, you just gotta change your style a bit."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: EVA**  
"I've never really been called pretty before..." Eva starts, looking surprised. "I was only being nice to her so I'd have an ally, but...she's actually not bad."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: ANNE MARIA**

"Aight so I was exaggerating when I called Eva pretty, but I could make anyone look almost as good as me! Almost as good."

* * *

Suddenly, the conversation is interrupted by a knock at the door. Anne Maria walks over and opens it, and standing before her is Rodney, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"I uh...got these for Eva..." he says awkwarly.

"Listen up! Eva ain't interested! Now step off!" Anne Maria shouts. She shoves Rodney backwards, sending him down into the dirt, then slams the door. Noah walks out of the boys side of the cabin and sees Rodney on the ground.

"Whoa, are you okay?" he asks.

"I didn't realize...Anne Maria and I were meant to be..." Rodney groans.

"Ugh, when will you learn?"

About a half hour later, Chris has his contestants gathering around a quartet of large, wooden crates, each with holes along the top and numbers one through four painted on the front, similar to the treasure chests.

"We've had some complaints that the challenges haven't been dangerous enough so far..." Chris says.

"Who's complaining about that?" Leshawna shouts.

"Mostly me and Chef," Chris laughs. "So today we're going hunting! Each team must tie their bandana around one of these four dangerous creatures!"

"This'll be easy for me!" Sugar interrupts. "One time I wrangled a bull for the talent contest in a pagent! I didn't win though 'cause the bull put two of the judges in the hospital." She laughs while her teammates stare at her with wide eyes. Chris ignores her and continues his introduction.

"Weakfish, for winning the last challenge, you get this as your advantage!" Chris shows a mysterious purple object to the Weakfish team. Tyler holds up his hand to catch it, but the sharp tip sticks into his palm.

"Ouch!" he cries, staring at his palm. "That hu...hur..." before he can finish his sentence, Tyler collapses on the ground.

"Oops...we'll get you guys another one!" Chris announces, moving on with the show. "You also get to pick your box first!" He tosses a crowbar into the crowd. Ezekiel picks it up and approaches box number one. He jams the crowbar into the side and yanks the front down. A pair of red eyes glows in the shadows of the box. They lower as two brown, furry paws emerge. The bear inside rushes off into the woods. Sugar picks up Tyler and slings him over her shoulder, and the team runs off after the bear.

"That bear is a Pahkitew Island native!" Chris shouts. "Starfish, you pick next!" Ezekiel hands the crowbar to Scott.

"Don't pick box number two. Trust me." Dawn whispers, but Scott ignores her. He approaches box two and rips the front off. A monstrous roar comes out of the box as a legged shark appears. Scott screams and runs back to his team, cowering behind Brick.

"Remember Fang?" Chris laughs. "He sure remembers you!" Fang snaps his jaw at the Southern Starfish team and chases them all into the woods. "Eels, your turn!" Eva picks up the crowbar Scott dropped and steps over to the fourth box. She rips the front down and looks into the box, but sees nothing.

"What is this, a joke?" she growls.

"No joke!" Chris shouts. "This is the most dangerous animal we could find!" After a few seconds of silence, something jumps out of the box. A girl. She has messy, orange hair and is dressed in all green.

"Izzy?!" Noah yells.

"Not today!" Izzy calls back. "I am Oonga! Queen of the jungle!" With a powerful yell, Izzy rushes into the woods. The Eel team chases after her, passing the crowbar off to Max. He marches up to the last box, but before he can open it a large, hairy purple fist breaks through the front. The crate collapses, revealing an ape-like beast. The monster pounds its chest like Tarzan.

"Sasquatchanakwa!" Chris shouts as the purple animal runs deep into the woods. "Better get going, guys!" The Narwhal team scurries after their target.

"Okay guys, we'll have to work together to catch that bear." Courtney calls out. "Zeke, do you still have that tube from yesterday?" Zeke nods and hands her the tube, she then places the replacement dart into the back end. "Now we just need a way to lure it over to us..." The team's eyes slowly shift towards the unconscious jock, laying limp over Sugar's shoulder.

Scott and the Starfish have finally gotten a safe distance away from Fang.

"I should've known Fang would be around if I came back on this show," Scott moans, out of breath.

"I warned you not to pick box two." Dawn reminds him.

"Thanks, Captain Planet." Scott sneers.

"Where did Katie and Staci go?" Brick interjects, trying to relieve some tension. The two girls walk up to their team calmly.

"It's so good that your family invented tennis rackets" Katie says with a smile.

"Yah, it's so much easier than playing with baseball bats like they did before" Staci explains.

"If you two are done chit-chatting, we have a challenge to win!" Scott growls.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

"Staci and Katie have become pretty chummy..." Scott says. "If they actually become useful, they could become a threat together. I'll have to throw this challenge and split them up. And if the challenge is hunting Fang, that shouldn't be too hard..."

* * *

Before the team can think of a strategy, Fang surprises them by leaping out of nowhere and snapping his massive jaw at them. They all scream and split up, running different directions.

Leshawna, Dakota and Max are walking through the woods together, trying to find Sasquachanakwa.

"Finding a purple gorilla shouldn't be this hard, we just saw him." Leshawna complains.

"Even if we do find him, the real challenge is getting a bandana on him." Max says. "Ohh if only I had my mind control helmet with me..." Leshawna and Dakota exchange confused glances. Breaking the silence, they hear a loud roar behind them. The trio of narwhals turns around to the gorilla-like monster behind them. They start backing up nervously. Sasquachanakwa charges forward, leaving Leshawna and Max paralyzed with fear. Dakota, however, shuts her eyes tight and makes a fist. Her eyes shoot open again, now yellow with red pupils as she launches her hand forward. With surprising strength, Sasquachankwa is knocked onto his back. Dakota blinks again, her eyes now back to their normal green. Leshawna's jaw drops, while Max simply walks over with his arms folded.

"Very impressive. You should consider being my new sidekick." Max says as he ties the bandana around Sasquachanakwa's ankle.

"Uh, okay sure. Whatever that means" Dakota smiles.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: LESHAWNA**

Leshawna sits quietly, her eyes wide and her mouth still open, for a brief few seconds.

* * *

"That means we win!" Max shouts.

"Yes, it seems you did." Chris's voice crackles from a speaker that seems to be growing right out of a tree, beside a camera. "That means the Northern Narwhals get access to the luxary suite tonight!" Max and Dakota cheer, while Leshawna snaps out of her trance and cheers with them. "But don't forget, the last team to get a bandana on their animal is sending someone home tonight!

"We should just try talking to her," Noah suggests to his team, referring to Izzy. Izzy sits on a tree branch, staring down at Noah and her team.

"You're right..." Eva says with a deep inhale. "Izzy get down here right now or I'll crush you like a grape!" she screams.

"Not quite what I meant." Noah says bluntly. "C'mon Izzy, I thought we were friends" he pleas.

"Noah and Izzy are friends, but I'm not Izzy. I'm-"

"Oonga, queen of the jungle, we know. Just come down here, please?"

Izzy lets out a loud war-cry and swings down on a vine that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Noah and Eva step to the side, Anne Maria shouts and dives to the ground. Izzy plants her feet on Rodney's chest ,sending him to the ground. She laughs and starts running away on all fours. Noah, Eva, and Anne Maria all chase after her, leaving Rodney in the dirt.

Tyler lays against a tree, almost awake by now. The bear is sniffing the ground a few yards away.

"Hey look! A vulnerable teenager! Hope there are no hungry bears around!" Leonard shouts from behind the tree. "Force field, force field..." he mutters to himself nervously, waving his stick around. The bear's head perks up as it slowly makes its way over to Tyler. He leans forward and clutches his hand with his eyes still closed.

"Man my hand is killing me..." he groans. He opens his eyes to see the brown, furry creature before him. Tyler screams as it stands up on it's hind paws. A dart flies out of a nearby bush, striking the bear's behind. The tip of the dart folds and bends as it falls to the ground.

"It didn't work?" Courtney whines from the bush, where she's standing beside Ezekiel. "Why didn't that work?!" The bear turns to face her with its eyes glowing red. It gets back on all fours and rushes towards her, but a rope suddenly appears around it's neck, yanking it backwards. The bear twitches a for a moment, a bit of metal revealed under it's neck fur where the rope had hit. The team regroups around the broken bear, and see Sugar holding the other end of the rope. "It was a robotic bear?!" Courtney shouts. "What the hell, Chris?!"

Chef Hatchet, watching on a screen from a hidden studio room, is seen throwing a remote control on the ground. "Stupid kids broke my bear" he grumbles.

"Good thing you had that rope, eh." Zeke says as he ties the yellow bandana around the bear's paw.

"Yeah, where'd you get that?" Courtney asks.

"Found it on that tree over there" Sugar says with her ever-present smile and farm-girl laugh. She points over her shoulder with her thumb. Though the Weakfish don't notice him, Scott is peeking out from behind that same tree with a feindish grin.

"Perfect, now as long as the Eel team catches Izzy before my team finds Fang, I can work on splitting up Staci and Katie" he mutters to himself as he walks away. Passing some shrubbery, Scott notices Fang and Dawn. Dawn has one hand gently placed on Fang's snout.

"I understand if the other sharks weren't very nice after you grew legs," Dawn says quietly. "But look at what you can do now. I bet they've never been on land." Fang seems to be smiling at her. Quietly, Brick creeps up behind him and ties a bandana around his fin. He and Dawn share a high-five and a smile. Scott turns around and groans.

"We have our results! Seems like the Eastern Eels have an important choice to make tonight!" Chris announces through the speakers. Noah, Eva and Anne Maria all sigh. Izzy turns around, still wearing that almost-creepy smile.

"Whoops! Sorry guys!" She says.

* * *

Chris stands before the defeated Eels, holding a plate with three marshmallows. "Well well, I guess you guys picked the wrong box." he says mockingly. "When I call your name, come up and get your marshmallow. Your sweet, gooey safety from a humiliating elimination. Safe tonight, is..."

"Wait!" Rodney shouts. Chris gives an annoyed sigh, but Rodney talks over him. He stands up and faces his team, more specifically, Anne Maria and Eva. "Ladies, you're both wonderful, but...our love can never be..."

"What do you mean our love?" Anne Maria asks. Eva just glares at him.

"I know you're upset Anne Maria. But my heart belongs to another..." He turns around and sees another girl, stepping onto a boat that's pulling away from the dock. "Izzy! Come back!" he shouts.

"I know a way to catch up to her..." Eva grumbles. She stomps over to Rodney, lifts him over her head and drops him into the Ball of Shame. She slams the door shut as Anne Maria pulls the lever, launching the ball across the quiet water and towards Izzy's boat.

"Well, way to ruin the ceremony guys." Chris complains as he turns to face the camera. "Who will be voted out next? Will the Weakfish or Starfish ever lose a challenge? Find out next time on Total. Drama. REDEMPTION!"


	5. Episode 5-Close Shave in the Cave

Northern Narwhals: Dakota, Leshawna, Max

Southern Starfish: Dawn, Staci, Katie, Scott, Brick

Eastern Eels: Eva, Anne Maria, Noah,

Western Weakfish: Courtney, Sugar, Ezekiel, Tyler, Leonard

Eliminated: Beardo, Sam, Sadie, Rodney

"Previously, on Total Drama: Redemption..." Chris starts with his toothy grin. "The remaining campers went on a dangerous hunt. Dakota showed some almost inhuman strength, winning the challenge for her team. Despite Scott trying to sabotage his own team, the Eastern Eels were the big losers and in a not so dramatic elimination ceremony, Rodney was voted out. Well, not quite voted out but still eliminated." Chris frowns for a moment before smiling again. "Two teams have been cut down to three members, while the other two still have all five. Will this affect the fate of the Narwhals or Eels? Will fewer members prove to be an advantage? Will our contestants ever see the light of day again? Find out right here, right now, on Total. Drama. REDEMPTION!"

The contestants all sit in the dining hall, not quite enjoying their breakfast. There are four round tables surrounded by individual chairs. Each table has a team logo engraved in the top while the surrounding chairs have cushions on the seat to match the team colour.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: LESHAWNA**

"With only three of us left on my team, it's time to take action! I'm thinkin' about teaming up with the Eels team for the next challenge. The issue is that the only sane person on that team is..."

* * *

Leshawna leans back in her chair and nudges Noah with her elbow. "Hey, Noah?"

"Hm?" Noah turns to look at her.

"I was thinking our teams should work together in the next challenge."

"Why? Only one team can win a night in the luxury suite."

"Yeah, but three teams don't have to eliminate anyone. Four people are gone, all from our teams."

"I see your point. I'll mention it to Eva and Anne Maria." Noah agrees. Leshawna seals the deal with a fist bump and a smile.

At the Weakfish table, Courtney, Tyler, Leonard and Ezekiel have only had a few bites of the mush they had been served, while Sugar has completely cleaned out her bowl.

"What is in this stuff?" Courtney complains to the kitchen window, where Chef Hatchet is standing.

"Turkey, I think..." Chef says, not quite reassuringly.

"Turkey for breakfast? Ugh..." Courtney drops her spoon and pushes the bowl away from herself. Sugar quickly swipes it up and dumps the whole bowl into her mouth. The guys of the team all stare at her for a moment, then slowly slide their bowls within her reach.

At the Starfish table, Staci is, as usual, prattling on about her family to Katie. A pink bird flies in through the window and lands on the table beside Scott and begins pecking at his food.

"Oh dear, don't eat that." Dawn says to the bird.

"Ugh, let it. I'm not gonna finish it." Scott says as he pushes his bowl to the middle of the table.

"Is that the same bird from the other day?" Brick asks. "The one that breathes fire?"

"Yeah," Dawn replies. It must be one of the mutants from season four. I wonder how it got all the way here though." The bird chirps a bit, coughs up a small flame, and then slowly falls asleep on the center of the table. A loud thud causes the room to fall silent. Turning their heads, everyone notices Sugar laying face down on the table next to a stack of empty bowls. Not long after, the other contestants start hitting the tables, falling unconscious.

Everyone wakes up against a cold, hard ground. Their eyes are met with pure darkness. Suddenly, a soft blue glow fills the area. A screen with Chris's face on it appears to be floating in mid air, when in reality it's attached to a rocky wall.

"Good morning everyone! Hope you enjoyed your breakfast!" Chris says.

"Aw man..." Scott moans. "This is the second time he got us with the mutant turkey breakfast."

"Did he just say mutant turkey?!" Leshawna yelps.

"Yes, mutant turkey." Chris says. "Makes trapping you guys in a cave easy. Welcome to your next challenge! The goal is simple: first team to have all of their members escape wins. Last team sends someone home,"

"Hold on!" Courtney interrupts. "Two teams have less people, that's not fair!"

"Yeah," Chris answers. "We thought about that and came to this conclusion: We don't care! To make things easier, we have left some flashlights lying around this first area, but not all of them work. Good luck!" The screen shuts off, plunging everyone into darkness again. The teenagers all immediately start crawling around, feeling for flashlights.

"Got one!" Dakota and Ezekiel shout together. They stand up and both begin tugging on it.

"Let go! It's mine!" Dakota shouts.

"No way, eh! I had it first!" Zeke yells back. Dakota's eyes turn red, while Ezekiel's now appear bloodshot. Both of them growl, revealing sets of sharp fangs. Dakota's skin begins to fade to an orange colour. The pair of freaks accidentally hit the switch on the flashlight, turning it on and revealing each other's shocking forms, which causes both to yelp and drop the light.

"I'll take that!" Courtney shouts, stepping between them and grabbing the flashlight. "C'mon Zeke! ..Wait, where are the others?" Shining the light around, she sees Tyler and Leonard carrying a passed out Sugar by her ankles and shoulders. "Ugh, why is she still asleep?"

"I think she ate more of that stuff than we did," Tyler explains.

"Ugh, great." Courtney groans.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY**

"This is twice in a row that we've had someone sleeping during the challenge. If we lose, she's gone!"

* * *

Noah is the next to pick up a flashlight. He flicks the switch on and lights up the floor for a brief moment before it flickers and shuts off.

"Wonderful." he sighs.

"Don't worry! We got one!" Leshawna says, holding a functional flashlight.

"And how does that help us, exactly?" Eva growls.

"Oh right," Noah says. "We were thinking about teaming up with Leshawna, Max and Dakota for this challenge."

"Why would we do that?" Eva growls louder.

"Because it's best for both our teams. They've got a flashlight, so would you rather waste time looking for one or follow them and be safe tonight?" Noah snaps.

"...Fine." Eva sighs. "Let's go." Both teams run down a tunnel. The Starfish have yet to find a light, but something else illuminates the cave for them. A small flame appears in Dawn's palm.

"My bird friend, it must've been thrown in here with us." Dawn explains.

"That'll work! C'mon team!" Brick calls out as they run down another tunnel.

"Ya know flashlights were invented by my great great great..." Staci's voice echoes throughout the cave as they run.

The Weakfish arrive at their first obstical. A huge chasm filled with a thick fog blocks their way. Courtney aims the light at it but cannot see the bottom. A sinister, familiar voice crackles through a hidden speaker.

"Welcome to the pit of despair!" Chris announces. "The only way across is this narrow beam." Courtney finally finds a thin piece of stone stretching across the pit in a wavy fashion. "Make it across, and you live. Fall, and you end up...well who knows where?"

"C'mon guys, we can do this!" Courtney says as she takes her first steps onto the beam. Tyler follows, carrying Sugar's shoulders. Leonard struggles with her ankles behind him and Zeke follows. Leonard, no longer able to hold on to Sugar, drops her ankles. All the weight is then on Tyler, causing him to lose his balance and fall into the pit. His scream starts loud and slowly fades to nothing as the fog swallows him up, Leonard and Ezekiel looking down in horror.

"Oh man! He's gone!" Zeke cries out.

"Fear not! For I know a spell that can bring him back!" Leonard announces proudly. Suddenly, Tyler emerges from the fog again, standing up. The fog now only reaches his ankles.

"Actually, I think I'm okay guys." he says. "It's not that deep."

"Then why did you scream like that?" Courtney complains, which Tyler responds to with a silent shrug.

Meanwhile, the Southern Starfish are met with an odd silence as they wander through a narrow cooridor. Staci is being strangely quiet now. Brick turns around to face her.

"Hey Staci, are you alright?" he asks.

"Yah, why?"

"It's just...you're being so quiet."

"Oooh yeah, I've kinda worn myself out. I'll tell you guys more stories later if you like." It's hard to see in the dimly lit cave, but the rest of her team stands wide-eyed and speechless.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: DAWN**

"Yes!" She squeals. "I knew getting Katie and Staci together as friends would work well for the team! This is perfect!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

"Hmmm," Scott rubs his chin thoughtfully. "Staci and Katie seem to have become really good friends. They could become a threat. I'll have to find a way to throw the challenge and get rid of one of them. Gah, this would be so much easier if I had that immunity statue!"

* * *

The Narwhals and Eels arrive together at a grey-ish lake.

"Oooh please don't tell me I'm gonna be getting my hair wet!" Anne Maria says.

"Oh I so do not want that to happen!" Dakota agrees.

"Oh yeah, wet hair. That'd be the end of the world!" Noah mocks them.

"Welcome to Lake Cavedweller!" Chris says through a speaker mounted on the wall. "Looks pretty tame, right? Unfortunately, it is. To liven things up, we added some alligators! Good luck!"

"I don't know why any of us agreed to come back," Leshawna says nervously, stepping into the lake. The rest of the two teams follow her. As expected, they are met with a scaly, green beast before them. As they all step back nervously, Max steps into Leshawna's light beam.

"If I remember correctly, these gators are nothing but fakes!" he says, knocking on the gator's head. The sound of metal being hit can be heard. "See? An animatron. No real danger!" he says. "Sidekick, take care of it with your stunning brute strength!" No one answers his command. "Sidekick where are you?" Still no response. "Dakota, that's you!"

"Oh! Okay!" Dakota skips over in the waist-deep water and taps the gator. It opens its maw and roars at them, causing them all to step back even farther.

"I thought you were stronger than that! You defeated that purple gorilla with a single punch!" Max yells.

"I did? Oh! Right! Mutant strength, kinda an on and off thing." she explains.

"I'll take care of this!" Eva shouts, pushing past everyone. She winds up and throws a strong punch, smashing the face of the robotic gator. A second pair of jaws snaps at her. Max calmly approaches it and taps on its nose, as he did with the first one.

"Another fake," he starts. "W..wait a minute..." Max screams and makes a mad dash for the other side of the cave. "It's real! This one's real!" he screams. The rest of the Narwhals and Eels all rush behind him and scurry deeper into the cave.

The Southern Starfish reach an obstical now. A thin, narrow hole in the wall.

"Looks like we'll have to crawl through," Brick says.

"I'll go first!" Scott volunteers. He gets down on his hands and knees and begins crawling through the tight tunnel. It seems to get steeper and steeper until Scott feels as though he's climbing directly upwards. Eventually he pokes his head through a hole in the floor in another part of the cave. He climbs out and looks around, but sees nothing.

"Uh, can you help me?" Staci says behind him. She seems to have gotten stuck in the ground.

"Oh, Staci! I'm glad you're here. I needed to talk to you..." Scott says.

"What is it?"

"Well I was talking to Katie before breakfast, and she says that she's sick of your constant stories. She doesn't even believe them."

"She doesn't?" Staci gasps. "But she seems so interested!"

"She's faking it just so you'll think she's your friend."

"Unbelievable!" Staci cries out as Scott pulls her arms, helping her out of the ground. Dawn and Katie quickly appear behind her. With a bit more light from Dawn's bird, Scott can now see a stalactite hanging just above the hole. He picks up a rock and chucks it as hard as he can at the other stone, making the top crumble and sending the stalactite onto the hole, blocking it. The tip nearly hits Brick in the face and sends him sliding back down. The team gasps.

"Oh no, did Brick make it out?" Katie worries. Scott lowers his ear down to the covered hole.

"What's that Brick? You want us to go ahead without you? Well if you insist!" Scott says, pretending to be relaying a message from Brick. "C'mon guys, captain's orders." he says, leading Staci, Katie and a reluctant Dawn away.

"I think I see a light!" Anne Maria yells to the Eels and Narwhals. The two teams rush towards their exit and victory.

"Hmmm, I don't like how quickly this is going," Chris says from the outside. "Chef?" Chef lets out a small chuckle as he presses a button, causing a small explosion which sends rocks toppling down over the exit.

"No way!" Dakota and Eva scream. From the outside, Chris only sees the largest boulder shoved out of the way by the two girls. Dakota steps into the light, revealing her red eyes, orange skin and pointed elbows and shoulders.

"Whoa, you might wanna calm down girl." Anne Maria warns as she joins Noah and Eva by Chris.

"Right! Sorry!" Dakota apologizes as her looks quickly return to normal, leaving Leshawna stunned again.

"And since you three got here before those three," Chris says, gesturing to Max, Leshawna and Dakota. "The Eastern Eels win the challenge! Narwhals, close second! Now," he directs their attention to a large monitor, connected to a seemingly endless extension cord. "Let's watch the others, shall we?"

"Man, this girl is heavy!" Tyler complains, dragging Sugar by himself now.

"Just leave her," Courtney advises. "We'll say she got eaten by bats or something."

"Not gonna work!" Chris says through a speaker. "All of you have to make it out here, in one piece or otherwise. But since you mentioned bats, I'd like to point out where you are now. I call it, the Bat Cave."

"That name's taken," Courtney says back.

"These bats are straight from Boney Island. They're probably man-eaters. I'd tread lightly or there could be disastrous, and hilarious, consequences." As he finishes talking, Sugar yawns and stretches.

"Maaaaaan what a great nap!" She shouts as she stands up. "Where are we?" Responding to her initial shout, hundreds of bats shriek and start pouring down on the Weakfish team. The five of them all yell and run, covering their faces and heads. What appears to be a light is in front of them. They can hear what sounds like crashing water. Appearing beside them from a parallel path are the Southern Starfish, except for Brick. Dawn, Staci, Katie and Scott all pass the Weakfish and push their way through the exit, emerging from behind a waterfall.

"And the Weakfish are our big losers tonight!" Chris yells, prompting the Starfish to cheer. "Hold on! Looks like you're missing someone." Brick rushes out of the waterfall last.

"Guys, the tunnel...and the rock...and...uuugh" he falls onto his face to catch his breath.

"Looks like the Weakfish are safe then! Starfish, elimination awaits!" Chris says.

Prior to the elimination, Scott and Brick sit by the fire pit.

"Hey Brick, do you know who you're voting for tonight?" Scott asks. "Cause I have a suggestion that could keep you safe, at least if Staci votes the way I want."

"Why would I trust you? You've lied before and you'll lie again." Brick says.

"No no, why would I try the same strategy again? It hasn't worked before. Don't you wanna stay safe tonight?"

"I think I'll be fine, but you have a point. I'll give you one chance..." Brick says carefully.

Meanwhile, Katie approaches Staci outside their team cabin.

"Hey Staci!" she says in her usual chipper way. Staci says nothing and ignores her. "Um, are you like mad at me or something?"

"Scott told me what you said," Staci says angrily.

"What? What did I say?"

"That everything I say about my family is a lie?"

"I never said that! I like hearing about your ancestors!"

"I don't think Scott would lie to me. I don't know what to believe..." Staci says as she walks away. Dawn approaches Katie from behind.

"Don't worry Katie, I know Scott's a liar. I think he sabotaged us in the challenge. I can talk to her if you'd like."

"Aww, thanks Dawn!" Katie squeals.

"We should discuss who to vote for tonight..."

The Southern Starfish gather around a campfire for their first elimination ceremony. Dawn sits between Brick and Scott. Katie and Staci sit next to each other to the side. In the dim campfire light, they can see Chris standing at a podium with a plate of four marshmallows, and the large plastic hamster ball looming ominously behind him.

"Welcome to the elimination ceremony! First time here, huh? Don't worry, I always have fun at these things." Chris starts, wearing his usual grin. "When I call your name and throw you a marshmallow, you are safe. The player who does not recieve a marshmallow must immediately say his or her goodbyes and enter the Ball of Shame, so they can be rolled across the ocean and off the island." The contestants all look nervously at the ball. "The following players are safe," Chris says, lifting the first marshmallow. "Dawn, Scott, aaaaand...Staci!" The three safe players catch their mashmallows and breathe sighs of relief. "And the final marshmallow goes to...Katie." Chris throws a marshmallow to Katie, which bounces off her forehead and into her lap.

"Yayyyyy!" She squeals.

"Brick, the ball of shame is waiting." Chris says.

"That's a negative, sir." Brick calls out, rising to his feet and giving a swift salute. He calmly approaches Chris's podium and sets down a wooden carving of the host's head.

"Hey! The invincibility statue!" Chris says excitedly. "Nice! That means the person with the second most amount of votes is getting the boot tonight! Katie!"

"What? No way!" she shouts.

"Yes way, this way!" Chris laughs, leading her to the ball of shame.

"Sorry Katie," Dawn says solomnly.

"Yeah, sorry it had to be like this," Brick adds.

"Katie!" Staci shouts, running up to the ball to meet her. "Sorry about all this! I know Scott was lying now. Forgive me?"

"Oooh of course I forgive you!" Katie says as she hugs her and steps into the Ball of Shame. "Don't worry Staci, you can hang out with me and Sadie any time you want!"

"That's enough of the mushy stuff," Chris says, slamming the ball's door shut.

"Hey, I get to go to that super cool resort now right? Like in season one?" Katie asks.

"Suuuuure...maybe!" Chris says as he hits the lever, sending Katie and the Ball of Shame out to sea. "Who will be the next hamster sent across the sea? What other shocking twists wait for us in the future? Find out next time on Total, Drama, REDEMPTION!"

* * *

VOTING CONFESSIONAL: The contestants explain their votes while stamping an X onto a small photo of whoever they want eliminated.

**STACI**

"I don't know if Katie or Scott is the liar, so I can't vote for either of them. I'm gonna play it safe and vote for Brick since he lost the challenge for us. Hey did you know the first person to vote was my great great great great-"

**KATIE**

"Is Scott a liar? Why would he wanna make Staci mad at me? That's weird, either way I gotta vote for Brick since he was the last one out of the cave."

**DAWN**

"I want to vote out Scott but I couldn't convince Katie or Staci to vote with me yet. Sorry Brick, I didn't want for you to be a casualty in all of this, but I swear I'll stop Scott in your honour!"

**SCOTT**

"As long as my plan to make Staci mad at Katie worked, she should be voting for her tonight. My vote and Brick's vote should split those two up easily." Scott drops Katie's picture into the ballot box.

**BRICK**

"I know I shouldn't trust Scott, but I said I'd give him one chance, so that's what I'm doing. Sorry Katie."


	6. Chapter 6-Starfish, Weakfish & Swordfish

Northern Narwhals: Dakota, Leshawna, Max

Southern Starfish: Dawn, Staci, Scott, Brick

Eastern Eels: Eva, Anne Maria, Noah,

Western Weakfish: Courtney, Sugar, Ezekiel, Tyler, Leonard

Eliminated: Beardo, Sam, Sadie, Rodney, Katie

"Previously, on Total Drama Redemption," Chris starts as usual. "Katie and Staci's new friendship blossomed, until Scott tried to drive a wedge into it. Dakota and Zeke once again showed off their feral sides. The Northern Narwhals and Eastern Eels formed a truce, which lead the Eels to victory, and Scott's scheming lead the Starfish to defeat. Brick took the blame, but Katie took the shame. The ball of shame, that is." Chris laughs. "Teams are dwindling fast, except the Weakfish, surprisingly. How much longer can these teens last? Who will be 'cut' loose tonight? Find out tonight on Total. Drama. REDEMPTION!"

* * *

In a shining, purely white, tiled room, Eva, Noah, and Anne Maria sit comfortably in large black leather massage chairs, enjoying the spoils of the luxury suite.

"Victory feels nice," Eva sighs contently.

"Guess this is your first taste of it on this show, huh?" Noah remarks with a grin. Usually Eva would tear someone's head off for that, but Noah had earned her friendship.

"Yo, we got the best team now!" Anne Maria celebrates.

"She's right," Noah says. "Things like this take brains, brawn, and a smooth social game. We've got all three between us."

"You know it!" Anne Maria cheers, while shaking up a can of hairspray. Noah and Eva both stare at her nervously. "Right, I remember, don't worry." She stands up and strolls outside to coat her hair.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: ANNE MARIA

"This is the bomb!" she yells. "Eve and I got this great understanding goin' here, see I spray my hair outside, and she doesn't wake me up early with her workout. We both win!"

* * *

As Anne Maria exits the building, she accidentally walks right into Ezekiel.

"Ouch, sorry eh," he says in his scratchy voice.

"Oh no no no no no, don't you gimme sorry!" Anne Maria snaps back. "Don't you think I forgot about season four! You can't just go grabbing the prettiest girl on the show, then hand her a fake diamond, a million ashes and trick her into quitting! Then you go 'round sayin' 'sorry eh' as if that's gonna make up for it? Sorry ain't worth a million!"

"Jeez, I meant for bumping in to you!" Zeke says in defense. "I barely even remember what happened after so long in that plane, but I'm better now eh!"

"Ya whateva." she says walking away and surrounding herself in a cloud of hairspray.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: EZEKIEL

"There have been a lotta questions about how I'm normal and why Chris let me come back. Well my parents finally got a TV and found out about my near-death experience and stuff, so they went down to the studio..." Zeke trails off for a moment. "They can be really persuasive," he concludes, wide-eyed while chewing his fingernails.

* * *

Staci, Brick and Dawn are sitting on the steps leading up to their cabin.

"I hope now you two believe my warnings about Scott," Dawn says to them.

"I should've known not to give him another chance. I didn't know he lied to you like that, Staci." Brick adds.

"Yah, I hate liars." Staci says. Brick and Dawn pause for a moment and stare at her before continueing their conversation.

"I don't see too much of a problem though," Brick starts. "If he sabotages our team again, we'll just vote him off."

"I guess so, we'll just have to keep a close eye on him." Dawn says. Dawn Brick and Staci are unaware that hiding beside the cabin is Scott, listening to their whole conversation.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT

"I don't see a problem with lying," he starts. "In case they've forgotten, this is a game! And I just wanna win! I guess now I'll have to make sure our team doesn't lose..."

* * *

A deafening sound startled all the campers and lured them to the fire pit in the center of the cabins. Chris stood there with an air-horn, megaphone, and glistening smile.

"Hello, everyone!" he shouts. "Time for another challenge! Meet me by the lake!"

"What lake?" Courtney asks.

"Ugh, just follow me." he groans. Before long, the fifteen contestants are standing at the edge of a large, crystal blue lake. In the center is a wooden, hexagonal platform rising just above the flat water. A thin plank connected it to the land. "Everybody loves some good old fashioned sword violence with an added splash of watery danger, right?" The contestants stay quiet. "Well unfortunately the network denied my request for real swords, so these plastic ones will have to work. We're going to have a four way single elimination tournament. Everybody on your team has to go at least once. Knock the other person into the water and you score a point. Most points wins! The two winning teams from round one will compete for the luxury suite, while the two losing teams compete for avoiding elimination. And since I noticed a bit of a truce going on in the last challenge, first up we have the Northern Narwhals and the Eastern Eels! You have two minutes to decide who goes first, second and third. Go!"

"Alright, how do you guys wanna do this?" Leshawna says to her huddled teammates.

"Obviously the strongest, smartest, and evilest player should show his underlings how it's done!" Max states.

"Okay, so Leshawna's first?" Dakota asks.

"You think I'm evil?" Leshawna says with a slight glare.

"Uhm, I'll go first!" Dakota squeaks.

"Fine, I'll go second. Max, you're third."

"Why am I third?" he protests.

"Cause uh, we're saving the best for last?" Leshawna says with a fake smile.

"Oh, excellent!" Max laughs while rubbing his palms together. Chef approaches the scene with a gong on wheels and a mallet. He whacks the gong, ending the strategy time for both teams. Dakota steps forward and picks up a red plastic sword, while Eva does the same with a green one. Both girls walk across the narrow beam and to the platform. Chris lifts the beam and nods to chef, who strikes the gong again.

"GO!" Chris yells. Dakota glares at Eva, showing her sharp, fang-like teeth. Eva's eyes widen and she steps back.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: EVA  
"First Zeke, and now blondie? What's with these people?"

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA

"Okay, so even though my daddy paid those scientists to make me pretty again, my teeth still stayed kinda pointy. Still got my fabulous smile though!" Dakota smiles, showing off her razor teeth. "It's really not so bad cause my tongue got really strong too, see?" she then opens her mouth and lets her tongue hang out.

* * *

Eva shakes her head and regains her composer. She sprints towards Dakota and swings her toy sword, striking Dakota right in the face.

"Ow! Hey! No modeling agency wants a beat up face!" she yells, swinging her sword with one hand. Eva scoffs and rolls her eyes before smacking Dakota's side. Dakota falls over and Eva pushes her into the water with her foot. Noah and Anne Maria cheer for their first victory. Dakota pulls herself out of the water, along with the pink jellyfish that's resting on her head. She gasps and tries to grab it, but when she does it stings her, causing her to drop it back into the water.

"Forgot to mention the jellyfish, did I? Heh, whoops! Surprise!" Chris says, laying the board back down for Eva to walk across. "Eels get a point! Next pair!" Dakota passes the sword to Leshawna, while Eva hands hers to Noah.

"Great, of their whole team I get the biggest one," Noah vents as he walks across the plank and onto the platform.

"Biggest one?!" Leshawna growls. The gong sounds and she rushes towards Noah, delivering a strong and fast slide to his shoulder, sending him off his feet and into the water, with a girly scream. "Who's big now?" Leshawna huffs as she steps back onto the land. Noah squeaks again and doggie paddles out of the lake before any jellyfish can touch him.

"Excellent! A close match!" Chris says with delight. "Max, Anne Maria, you two are up." Both contestants grab their respective team's swords and step onto the platform.

"Be warned, I am an evil mastermind, and can defend myself if my underlings should fail!" Max says while making several awkward poses with his sword.

"Yeah, whateva" Anne Maria replies. The gong sounds and Max makes the first swing. A direct hit to the top of Anne Maria's hair. "Ooooh! Oh no you didn't! Tell me you did NOT just hit my hair with that thing!" she barks. She leaps forward towards Max, her plastic weapon swinging violently. Max shrieks and cowers in a ball against the hard wood, while Anne Maria zips passed him and off the edge. She resurfaces in a panic. "No! Not the hair! It's wet!" She cries as she swims to the edge and plucks a jellyfish off her shoulder. Within seconds she's coating her hair in hairspray from a can she seemingly got out of nowhere.

"And with that, the Narwhals move on to the next round!" Chris announces. "Be ready guys, some of you will have to go twice in the next round. But first, the Southern Starfish and the Western Weakfish will be going next! Starfish, one of you has to compete twice. Strategy time starts...NOW!"

"This is the perfect challenge for me!" Leonard proclaims. "I'm more than a mere mage you see, I've used swords to battle orcs, werewolves, and other monsters!"

"You fought a werewolf?" Sugar gasps. "Oh then you HAVE to go first!"

"Uff, fine. Leonard's first." Courtney scoffs. "Tyler's second, Zeke is third, I'll go fourth, Sugar's fifth. Sound fair?" Her team nods. Leonard grabs the yellow plastic sword, while Brick holds up a blue sword for his team.

"Be warned, my opponent. It will be hard to knock me off this platform once I start...levitating!" Leonard yells.

"Uh right, may the best man win." Brick says awkwardly in response. The gong chimes loudly, starting their match.

"Levitatus, mashed potatus!" Leonard shouts, waving his arms around. "I am now safe from your-WAH!" Brick strikes Leonard with a strong jab that sends him onto his back. "Ah, so you've countered my spell, foul beast! But I-Hey!" Brick whacks Leonard again as he stands up, this time it's enough to send him into the water below.

"One point for the Starfish!" Chris yells. "Next pair?" Tyler and Scott face each other on the platform.

"Against this klutz? No problem..." Scott sneers with a devilish grin. The gong echoes and the pair steps forward. Their swords clash with each other in a mass of clicking sounds as the plastic hits plastic. Tyler seems to be putting up a surprisingly good fight, but Scott's expirience getting raccoons out of his bedroom is proving to be useful. Scott finally lands a strong blow on Tyler's head, but Tyler delivers a powerful stab to Scott's gut, sending him over the edge.

"One point for the Weakfish!" Chris shouts over the team's cheering. The next duo to square off are Staci and Ezekiel. At the gong's signal, Zeke steps forward and whacks Staci with the sword, but she doesn't flinch.

"Hey did you know that swords were invented by my great great great great great great great great uncle Chester? Yah but he didn't get the idea until _his _great aunt Veronica invented knives, and before her people had to use karate chops to cut things and karate was invented by my great great..." As Staci babbles, Ezekiel is constantly batting her with his weapon, but she doesn't even react.

"Stop talking!" Ezekiel whines. His toy sword smacks Staci's unflinching head with each time she says "great." Her endless chatter begins driving him crazy. He throws his sword down and dives into the lake, where he is immediately surrounded and stung by the jellyfish.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: EZEKIEL

A dripping wet Ezekiel is seen reaching under his hat and pulling out a jellyfish. "Was that more karma for what I said about women in season one? I thought I suffered enough for that! And there are people here who have done way worse stuff than me, eh!"

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: STACI

"Wow! I can't believe I won that!" she cheers. "In season four no one really gave me a fair chance. They were probably intimidated by how creative my ancestors were. Yah."

* * *

Courtney now wields the yellow sword for the Western Weakfish, with Dawn as her opponent. The same, fire breathing pink bird that's been following her lands on her shoulder.

"Uh how long are you gonna keep that pest around?" Courtney complains.

"Just until it can find its way to the sanctuary I built on Boney Island." Dawn says.

"Wait, you built a mutant sanctuary on Boney Island?" Coutrney asks, as her head quickly turns to Chris. "Chris, was the Fun Zone an animal habitat?!"

"Maybe." Chris shrugs.

"Fun Zone?" Dawn says, confused.

"Chris had us there in the All-Stars season collecting mutant eggs!" Courtney shouts.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: DAWN

"After I was eliminated in season four, I explained that I'd sell all the Total Drama souvenirs online to build a sanctuary for those poor, innocent mutant creatures." Dawn recalls. "Someone with the username 'CodyFan64' bought all of them, but I didn't make as much as I had hoped, so Boney Island was the nicest location I could afford to use. I can't believe Chris harmed their eggs!"

* * *

"Chris, that's horrible!" Dawn shouts, but she is drowned out by Chef hitting the gong. With Dawn distracted, Courtney moves in to attack. The bird on Dawn's shoulder lifts itself into the air and spits a stream of fire at her, but Courtney is unfazed. She swats the bird away with her sword and sends it sailing through the air. "My blessed friend!" Dawn gasps. She swings at Courtney, but Courtney blocks her strike and sweeps Dawn's leggs, sending her tumbling into the water. The moonchild crawls out unharmed, with only one jellyfish swimming behind her. "Sorry I invaded your home, little one." She says. She quickly stands up and runs to retrieve her lost bird.

"The score is now tied at two each!" Chris shouts. "Next match wins. Starfish, who's going twice?"

"I am," Scott says.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT

"I have to go again," he starts. "If we lose and it's my fault, the others will definitely vote me out!"

* * *

Scott and Sugar now stand on opposite ends of the wooden battlefield. The starting gong sounds and the two rush towards each other.

"Kabam!" Sugar cries as she swats Scott away like a bug. She hits him so hard that he doesn't even land in the lake. Instead he slams facefirst in the dirt around the water. "Just be glad this wasn't no gun fight, vermin!" she taunts.

"And the Western Weakfish move on to the final round!" Chris announces. "Narwhals, since you only have three members, two of you need to go twice."

The first to fight are Max and Leonard.

"I am an evil scientist!" Max yells. "Magic has no effect on me! I don't believe in it!" Leonard gasps at this. He can't even reply. Everyone else just roll their eyes at this display. Instead they both start swinging their swords violently at one another. Leonard gains the upperhand and has Max dangling by one hand from the edge of the platform. Luckily, his short size keep him just above the surface. He reaches the red plastic under the water and scoops up a bright pink jellyfish. He then throws the animal and strikes Leonard in the face with it. It stings him, which gives Max, who has just returned to the platform, the chance to strike. He pushes Leonard off the edge and into the water.

"Nice job!" Leshawna says, high-fiving her teammate as he regroups with her and Dakota.

"It just shows that evil is-"

"Yeah yeah," Leshawna interrupts him as she grabs the toy weapon. Leshawna's opponent is Tyler. Leshawna's bulky frame allows her to withstand Tyler's attacks. Tyler strikes slowly due to his reluctance to hit a girl. He knocks the sword out of her hand, but she ends the fight by just shoving him into the water.

"Hey!" Courtney cries. "Can she do that?"

"Sure," Chris shrugs. "I never said you had to use the sword."

The third match is between Dakota and Ezekiel. At the start, they both growl and hiss, revealing their dangerous fangs. Dakota lets out a surprisingly vicious roar, but Zeke takes the opportunity to smack her with his sword. She rubs her head and whines for a moment before she drops into the lake from Zeke's second swing.

"Two to one!" Chris calls out. "If the Northern Narwhals get one more, they win! Next?"

Max is fighting again for the Narwhals, against Courtney for the Weakfish.

"Well," Courtney says. "If we don't need the swords, than I'll just do this!" She drops the yellow sword and instead picks up Max. Raising him over her head, she drops the short evil mastermind off the edge.

"Two-Two!" Chris calls again. "It all comes down to this!"

Sugar grips her sword, while Leshawna does the same.

"Bring it on, pageant queen! Let's see what you got!" Leshawna shouts to her opponent. The gong sounds. Both girls violently slash at each other with their weapons. They paused as a loud cracking sound was heard. The bases of their blunt blades had both snapped, leaving them with two useless handles. Sugar glares and throws her handle at Leshawna, hitting her in the forehead. Leshawna growls and tackles her, sending them both into the water. They both resurface simultaneously.

"Well, that was fun. Since Sugar hit the water first, Leshawna scores the point for her team meaning the Northern Narwhals win!" Chris confirms.

"Gawsh dangit!" Sugar shouts, with a jellyfish on her shoulder and streaks of mascara running down her face. The jellyfish stings her as Tyler pulls her out of the water.

"Well at least we're safe tonight, right?" Ezekiel says, trying to cheer up his team.

"Yeah, whatever," Courtney says.

"Next, we have the Eastern Eels and the Southern Starfish, fighting it out to see who sends someone home! Eels, one of you is competing twice!" Chris explains. For the first match, Eva is fighting Brick.

"Don't think I'm gonna take it easy on you, just because you're a girl, ma'am." Brick says confidently.

"I don't need you to go easy..." Eva growls. At the signal, Eva dashes towards Brick and whacks him in the crotch, causing all the remaining male contestants to flinch. With Brick stunned, Eva punches him in the chest and sends him toppling into the water below. Dawn, who has returned with her bird, pulls Brick gently out of the water.

"Don't worry." she whispers. "If we lose, Scott's still going home." Brick smiles and passes the sword to Scott. Scott looks worried as he picks up the blue toy. He steps into the ring to fight Noah. Almost immediately after the gong, Scott beats Noah repeatedly over the head before bashing him into the water in a really quick matchup.

"That was quick." Chris says bluntly. "Next pair!" Staci and Anne Maria are squaring off now.

"Staci, focus on the challenge, okay?" Dawn calls out to her. Staci nods, and swats at Anne Maria with the sword. Anne Maria takes a shot to the shoulder and glares.

"Oh no way! That is IT!" she yells, holding up her can of hairspray. She sprays Staci in the eyes with it. She yelps and drops the sword, rubbing her eyes frantically. Anne Maria rushes towards her but Staci blindly throws her fist, knocking her off the edge. As Anne Maria climbs back onto the shore, the water seems to slide off her thick hair, which looks as if it's still dry.

"Well with the score at two to one, the Starfish are ahead!" Chris reports. "But since everyone has to go once, Dawn must face off against one of the Eels. If she loses, we have a sudden death tiebreaker! If not, the Eels lose! Again!"

Eva reaches for the sword, but Anne Maria pulls it away.

"Oh no sister, I got this one!" she says. Eva growls and tries to pull the sword away, but Anne Maria refuses to let go. The struggle continues until Chris interrupts.

"Hey! You're supposed to fight the other team!" he snaps. "Noah! I've decided you're up again!" Both girls reluctnatly hand the sword to him.

"Hold my friend, please?" Dawn asks as she gently places her bird in Brick's palm. It opens its beak, revealing a sharp row of teeth that it proceeds to dig into his thumb. He winces in pain as Dawn walks onto the platform. "I'm not fond of violence," she explains.

"That's nice, can we just-" Noah is interrupted by a powerful swing. "Ow! Hey!" he swings at her a few times, but she gracefully avoids all of them. A gentle tap on the forehead confuses Noah, just long enough for Dawn to tap him again, knocking him over and into the water. "Sorry! Don't hurt him my aquatic friends!" she says. Dawn's team cheers while Noah's sighs, and Leonard watches with bright, wide eyes, still amazed by the power Dawn possesses.

"And the Eels lose once again!" Chris yells. "I'm so glad I split up your truce," he laughs.

* * *

Noah, Anne Maria and Eva sit in a familiar situation. A plate with only two marshmallows teases them from Chris's hand.

"Wow guys. I have to say, I'm surprised. And just this morning, weren't you guys talking about what a perfect team you three were?" Chris taunts. "Eva, you won both matches you were in, which is why you are the only one who is definitely safe tonight!" He throws her a marshmallow, making her smile. "Noah, you're a scrawny weakling. You got creamed by Leshawna, Scott and even Dawn!"

"Oh shut it McClean." Noah grumbles.

"Harsh..." he replies. "And Anne Maria. You cared more about your hair getting wet than winning. You lost to Staci. Staci!" he repeats for emphasis. "Even after you sprayed her in the eyes!"

"I've said it once and I'll say it again!" Anne Maria shouts. "A million bucks is nice, but these looks are worth a billion! Two billion, even!"

"I'm glad you think that, because you're not getting a million from me!" Chris says as he tosses the last marshmallow to Noah.

"Wait what?!" she cries.

Now standing in a giant, clear plastic ball, Anne Maria faces her teammates.

"Anything left to say?" Chris offers.

"Yeah, good luck to you two! You're gonna need it now that there's just the two of ya. And this show's ratings are gonna plummet with the most beautiful girl gone!"

"Aaaand that's enough!" Chris says as he flicks the lever, launching the Ball of Shame and its next victim out to sea. "How will the Eels fare with just two members? Will the Starfish ever trust Scott again? How will Noah recover from his embarrassing defeat at the hands of Dawn?" Chris asks. "Find out next time on Total. Drama. REDEMPTION!"


	7. Episode 7-Flag Day

Northern Narwhals: Dakota, Leshawna, Max

Southern Starfish: Dawn, Staci, Scott, Brick

Eastern Eels: Eva, Noah,

Western Weakfish: Courtney, Sugar, Ezekiel, Tyler, Leonard

Eliminated: Beardo, Sam, Sadie, Rodney, Katie, Anne Maria

"Last time, on Total Drama Redemption...The campers squared off in an epic swordfighting tournament! I split up the Narwhal and Eel truce, and the Narwhals claimed victory over the Starfish, while the Weakfish failed to live up to their name by defeating the Eels. Anne Maria ended up taking a ride in the ball of shame due to her poor preformance in the challenge. Can Noah and Eva survive with just the two of them? Find out right here and now on Total. Drama. REDEMPTION!"

While Leshawna and Dakota enjoy a pedicure in the luxury suite, Max sits by the fire pit tinkering with a flashlight and a paintball gun.

"Perhaps I can make an evil weapon with these two common items," he mumbles to himself. He wraps a long piece of duct tape around the light and gun and, accidentally, his hand too. "Curses!" he shouts, flailing his arm around. Staci approaches Max with a friendly smile and sits beside him.

"Ya know tape was invented by my great great great great aunt and uncle. They worked together to create all kinds of tape like masking tape, scotch tape and packaging tape." She lies. "And before them people used staples on Christmas and birthday presents and you had to be really careful not to cut your fingers when you opened them, yah."

"Staples on presents?" Max gasps. "How fiendish! The joy and excitement brought by a heartfelt gift ruined by the threat of pricking your finger! I love it!" Staci looks confused for a moment, then smiles.

"Yah, but wrapping paper wasn't used until my great great great great great great great aunt Val invented it, so they had to use a bunch of leaves." Staci explains

"Oh? Did they rip them off the trees?" Max asks with glee.

"Yah, but only in Spring and Summer. Fall was easy and Winter was so tough!"

"Plant cruelty! How devious!"

Back inside the luxury suite, Leshawna makes an attempt at bonding with her teammate. She and Dakota are sitting in the massage chairs and getting their nails done by a pair of interns.

"Man, victory looks great!" Leshawna says, admiring her finger nails.

"I dunno, these guys don't do as good as the people back home." Dakota replies.

"You got people doing this at home?"

"Yeah! You don't?" Dakota looks closely at Leshawna's hand. "Ooh, you poor thing...I can tell you don't."

"You rich or something?"

"Yeah, well my daddy is."

"Then what are you doing trying to get a million bucks?" Leshawna says, surprised.

"Uff, forget that. I just want camera time so I can get my own spinoff series."

"So let's say you and I are the final two...you'd let me have the million?"

"Yeah, then you can get your own manicurist." Leshawna smiles before Dakota opens her mouth again. "And if you don't win, you're welcome to come by my place and use mine! Heaven knows you need it..."

"Uhuh, thanks." she huffs, trying not to get angry.

"Time for today's challenge!" Chris's voice echoes throughout the island. "Everybody meet up at the fire pit by the cabins!" The campers all form a half circle in front of their host. "Today's challenge is capture the flag!" he yells. "I've set up a flag for each team. The goal is to find them and bring them back here for disposal." Chris drops a match into the fire pit, quickly setting the wood ablaze. "Burn a team's flag, and they're out. And to shake things up a bit, the winning team gets to decide which team sends someone home tonight. Questions?"

"Can we still help another team, even if we're eliminated?" Leshawna asks, glancing at the two remaining members of the Eastern Eels.

"Sure, I don't care." Chris shrugs.

"Where are the flags?" asks Courtney.

"Think about your team names." is Chris's reply. Everyone hesitates for a moment before running in their respective directions. Noah and Eva arrive at their flag first. It waves from a post wedged in a small podium made of rocks and dirt. It has a green boarder over the tan base, with the silhouette of an eel in a circle at the center.

"Alright, you guard the flag. I'll go get the others." Eva commands.

"You really think I can guard this alone?" Noah remarks.

"Fine, I'll guard it and you get the others."

"You really think I can get the others?" Eva groans at Noah's responses.

"Do you have a better idea?" she growls, to which he replies with a shrug. "Then stay here and don't let anyone touch this flag! I am not losing again!" Eva marches off into the woods.

The Southern Starfish find their flag near the beach. Instead of a green eel, it has a blue starfish in the center circle.

"Here's the plan, troops." Brick starts. "Staci and I will go find the other flags. Dawn and Scott, you stay here." Dawn and Staci smile and salute Brick, but Scott just glares at him.

"Why should I guard the flag?" he complains.

"Because you're on probation. Got that?" Brick barks, leaning in close to Scott.

"Fine, whatever." Scott rolls his eyes.

The Northern Narwhals arrive at their flag. It matches the others, except with a red trim and the narwhal's shape is all red.

"Alright!" Leshawna says. "We gotta think smart about this." she looks at her teammates. Dakota is checking herself in her pocket mirror and Max is still trying to pull the paintball gun off his hand.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: LESHAWNA**

Leshawna sits in front of the camera, palm on her forehead, and her head shaking, while she lets out a deep sigh.

* * *

"Uh, either of you wanna guard the flag?" she asks. Dakota sits on the edge of the stone cylinder and starts applying lipstick. "Fair enough. Shrimpy, you're with me!" Leshawna calls out, grabbing Max by his arm and dragging him away.

The Weakfish flag has a yellow silhouette of a fish in the center. Courtney leads her team to it and orders them into a huddle.

"Alright guys, I say two of us guard, three of us search. We have a big numbers advantage here." she says.

"I say Leonard guards!" Sugar yells. "He can put a force field around the flag!"

"What?" Courtney complains. "He's NOT a real wizard!"

"Wait! Maybe he should search! He could probably teleport!" Sugar yells again, looking at Leonard.

"I volunteer to guard the sacred tapestry!" Leonard announces.

"Fine." Courtney dismisses him. "Sugar, you stay with him. Zeke and Tyler, come with me!" As Tyler and Ezekiel are lead away by Courtney, Sugar laughs and lays down against a tree.

"This is perfect! You make a force field and we ain't gotta do nothin'!" she shouts.

Brick leads Staci towards the Eastern part of the island, where they see Noah, reading a book and leaning against the cylinder holding up his flag.

"Here's the plan..." he whispers to her.

Staci steps out of the shrubbery and approaches Noah. "Hey!" she yells. He looks up from his book and sees her.

"Walk right up to me while I'm watching my flag. Real sneaky." he says sarcastically.

"I just thought you'd be interested in hearing about how my great great great great great great great..." as she rambled, Brick crept up behind Noah and quietly detached his flag from the pole. "and before that, they had to hang flags from trees." she concludes.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Look, you didn't get my flag so just go back and try again, okay?" Staci nods and trots off to catch up with Brick. The two reach the fire in the center where Chris and Chef are sitting in folding chairs. Brick quickly tosses the green flag into the flames.

"And the Eastern Eels are out!" Chris yells through his megaphone. Eva skids to a stop when she hears this.

"What?!" she cries, turning to look at the fire pit. She sees Brick and Staci share a high-five over the embers that were once her team's flag. Leshawna sees her and approaches her from behind.

"Don't worry," she starts. "Help my team win, and we won't pick you guys for elimination tonight." Eva growls, but then takes a deep breath.

"Fine...Just don't let Noah guard your flag." Eva stomps North. Near the red flag, Dakota is standing on a rock and posing for her usual followers. The paparazzi keep her distracted long enough for Tyler to grab her flag. He runs back towards the fire with Courtney and Ezekiel behind him. Eva sees him and trips him, letting the flag go into the air.

"Hey! Give that back!" Dakota shouts, rushing towards the scene. Ezekiel leaps into the air and snatches the flag in his mouth, then lands on all fours. He stands up and moves it into his hands.

"Hey! I got it eh!" he shouts.

"Don't just stand there!" Courtney barks. "Bring it to the fire!" Zeke nods and dashes towards the fire pit. Eva, Courtney and Dakota follow him, each stepping on Tyler as they run by. Ezekiel slides to a halt at the side of the fire pit and drops the Narwhal flag in. Flames instantly shoot through the fabric.

"Northern Narwhals! You're out!" Chris announces. Leshawna, who is with Max and approaching the beach, clenches her fists and growls. Scott approaches the pair of narwhals that were originally going to try and steal his flag.

"Hey, you guys. You don't wanna take us down now, right?" he asks. "I think you guys should help us take down the Weakfish. They haven't lost a single member!"

"You're right..." Leshawna says reluctantly. "I'm in. Let's go Max!" she grabs him by the back of his collar and drags him West.

"Are you up to something?" Dawn asks him from behind.

"Just trying to help the team win," Scott explains. He puts his left hand over his chest and his right hand in the air. "I swear."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: DAWN**

"It's really hard to trust Scott, but if he wants to win then there's no reason for me to complain." she explains. "Even if it is just to cover his back."

Max and Leshawna reach the yellow flag at the same time as Brick and Staci. Leshawna quickly and quietly explains the truce she made with Scott.

"Alright, so we need a plan then," Brick whispers.

"Forget plans." Max says, finally speaking up. "I have EVIL on my side!" Because of his yelling, Sugar and Leonard both ready themselves to defend their flag.

Meanwhile, Courtney, Tyler, and Ezekiel arrive near Scott and Dawn.

"C'mon, one more flag to go!" Courtney yells to her teammates. Tyler leaps forward and lands on top of Scott. Dawn steps in front of the flag, but Courtney just shoves her aside. Courtney reaches up and grabs the flag, just as Scott grabs her by the ankle, while struggling to free himself from Tyler's grasp.

At the same time, Max emerges from the bushes to confront the weakfish. Leonard bravely stands up to face him.

"Lightning bolt!" he screams, poking Max in the eye with the stick he calls a wand.

"Ow!" Max yells, covering his eye. He holds up the flashlight he has been carrying around and flicks the switch, sending the light into Leonard's face. Leonard quickly covers his eyes. Max shoves past the wannabe wizard and approaches the flag. "Yes! Another victory for evil!" he yells before a strong hand wraps around his wrist and lifts him off his feet.

"Oh no you don't!" Sugar exclaims before throwing the self-proclaimed evil genius somewhere into the woods. "Wizard! Make a force field!" she yells to her friend. Leonard responds by pointing his wand at the flag pole and twirling it in a small circle. Brick trots over to the flag pole and yanks the flag down, causing Leonard and Sugar to gasp. Now, both Brick and Courtney are running back towards camp with the rival team's flag. Max, still flying from Sugar's powerful throw, crashes into Courtney, sending them both into the dirt. This gives Brick the chance to toss the Weakfish flag into the fire. Everyone cheers, except the five members of the Western Weakfish, as they all regroup around the fire.

"And today's winners are the Southern Starfish!" Chris confirms.

"They won thanks to my evil!" Max proclaims with a diabolical laugh.

"Man what is wrong with that boy?" Leshawna says to no one in particular.

"He was bullied for his height," Dawn explains. "The only people who he felt he could relate to were villains in old movies, so he emulates them."

"Uhuh..." Leshawna says in disbelief.

"Starfish, who are you sending to elimination tonight?" Chris asks the victorious team.

"The biggest rival army here." Brick starts with a salute. "The Western Weakfish." This causes the defeated team to let out a long sigh.

* * *

The Western Weakfish sit on individual tree stumps around a roaring campfire that lights up the night. The glow of the flames make Chris and his giant hamster ball of shame look even more sinister than usual.

"Welcome to your first elimination ceremony, Weakfish." Chris starts. "Get one of these four marshmallows, and you're safe. Don't get one, and you're gone."

"We know how it works," Courtney growls. "We've all done this before."

"Maybe so, but here's a big surprise..." Chris says, lifting the first marshmallow and throwing it to the team. "Ezekiel, you're safe."

"Hey why is that surprising?" he says.

"Oh, you know why." Chris laughs. "The next marshmallow goes to Courtney." he throws Courtney her symbol of safety. "...and Tyler!" Leonard and Sugar both lean forward, eying that last marshmallow. "Sugar, you throwing Max is the very reason Courtney didn't beat Brick to the fire."

"Not to mention it hurt!" Courtney adds.

"And Leonard," Chris continues. "You still believe your spells work."

"Hey! I hurt that villain with my lightning bolt!" Leonard says in his defense.

"You poked him in the eye, dude." Chris says bluntly. "And the final marshmallow of the night goes to..."

...

...

...

...

"Sugar."

"What?!" he yells as Chef emerges from the shadows and carries him to the ball of shame. "But my spells! They work! They must have had the anti-force field amulet! They-" before Leonard can continue defending himself, Chris flips the lever and the wooden plank rises from the ground, throwing the ball off into the ocean. Chris turns to the camera to wrap up the episode.

"Will Noah and Eva survive as a team of two? Was four teams a good idea on our part? Did I buy enough of these oversized hamster balls to last the whole season? Find out next time on Total. Drama. REDEMPTION!"


	8. Episode 8-Sail or Fail

Northern Narwhals: Dakota, Leshawna, Max

Southern Starfish: Dawn, Staci, Scott, Brick

Eastern Eels: Eva, Noah,

Western Weakfish: Courtney, Sugar, Ezekiel, Tyler

Eliminated: Beardo, Sam, Sadie, Rodney, Katie, Anne Maria, Leonard

"Last time, on Total Drama Redemption..." the raven-haired host begins. "The contestants competed in an intense battle of capture the flag. Staci proved to be useful for once, and in a close match, the Southern Starfish took victory and the Western Weakfish finally lived up to their name. In the end, they sent home Leonard for being totally useless and annoying. Who's next to take a ride in the ball of shame? Find out right now on Total. Drama. REDEMPTION!"

Staci and Dawn sit comfortably, enjoying the big black massage chairs provided in the luxury suite, with Staci chatting away as usual.

"And before that it was really hard to go up to the second floor of your house, yah." she concludes.

"You don't have to lie, you know." Dawn says in response. Staci's eyes widen quickly.

"Lie?" she gasps.

"I know your ancestors didn't invent stairs." Dawn continues. "You started lying when you moved to that new school and wanted everyone to think you were cool." Staci's mouth opens even more in surprise. "But you're a really nice and creative girl. If you could just be yourself, people would like you more." An intern wearing an outfit similar to Chris, but with a red shirt and darker pants, brings Dawn a fresh salad, interrupting their conversation. "Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"No thanks," Staci says. "I'm gonna go for a walk..."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: STACI**

"I don't know what Dawn's talking about. I'm not lying! My relatives really did invent stairs and live preservers and portable video games and tennis rackets and hot air balloons and-"

* * *

As the plump girl exits the small paradise, her dirty farmer of a teammate suddenly appears beside her.

"Hey, Scott? Why aren't you inside enjoying yourself?" Staci asks him curiously.

"Eh, not my style. I'm glad I got you alone though!" Scott says. "We need to talk."

"Dawn and Brick said I shouldn't trust you..." she worries.

"Why would you trust her though?" Scott asks. "She's the reason you lost in season four!"

"She is?"

"Yeah! They told me the plan was to vote out, uh.." Scott pauses for a moment to think back to his first time competing. "Dakota!" he says. "But Dawn's the one who convinced everyone to vote for you instead.

"Why would she do that?" Staci wonders with her eyes now open wide.

"She was probably intimidated." Scott shrugs. "You do come from an impressive family." and with that seed of doubt planted, Scott leaves.

Meanwhile, Courtney is studying her team. Ezekiel and Tyler are shooting hoops with a basketball net hanging from the side of their cabin. Tyler throws the ball over Zeke, but it bounces off the rim, then off of Ezekiel's head, then hits Tyler in the face. Courtney huffs and turns her attention to Sugar, who is sitting on a tree branch and has her arm digging around in a hole in a tree. She pulls out a large, worm like bug.

"Jackpot!" she shouts as she drops it down her throat. Courtney gags when she sees this.

"Attention campers!" Chris yells through the speakers at the center of camp. "Everyone get ready for today's challenge!"

The four teams gather by their host, who stands in front of a massive pile of junk, surrounded by a chainlink fence with barbed wire.

"Welcome to the Total Drama Junkyard!" Chris announces.

"How many junkyards do you have?" Leshawna asks loudly.

"Today's challenge is a boat race around the island, similar to the one in the all-stars season but with this added fun!" Chris continues. "Each team can grab two things to help them in the race, but be quick because Chef will be in there shooting paint at you guys!" On cue, Chef Hatchet emerges from the junk with a large, bazooka-like gun on his shoulder. "Once you take something out, there is no switching," Chris pulls the lock off the gate and tosses it aside. "Ready? GO!"

The crowd of teenagers rush past the gates. They all split up, mostly to avoid the blasts of red paint shot at them from the crazed cook on top of a pile of junk. Courtney grabs a toolbox and opens it. To her surprise, it was full of tools.

"We might need this. In case the engine dies or something." She rushes out of the junkyard and drops the box by Chris before returning to the scene. Brick and Scott leave the junkyard together, carrying a bag of golf balls to use as weapons, and a pair of oars in case their boat stops running. Eva carries out an inflatable lifeboat, while Noah brings a pair of trash can lids.

"That's what you got?" Eva growls.

"The other team got golf balls. We'll need shields." Noah explains.

"Fine. I guess we can paddle this life boat with our hands if we need to." Eva says.

Leshawna and Max are both digging through a pile of trash. A sudden blast of paint covers Max and knocks him off his feet.

"Just you wait..." he groans. "I will have my revenge..."

Tyler and Ezekiel are searching through another pile, near Sugar. Sugar throws several heavy things over her shoulders.

"Where is it...?" she asks herself.

"Uh, what are you looking for?" Tyler asks, but she doesn't answer. Courtney returns to her teammates.

"Forget whatever she's looking for." Courtney commands. "Let's grab this." She holds up the tennis ball launcher that decided the four teams on the first day.

"No way!" Sugar barks, throwing the ball launcher away and hitting Chef with it. Chef falls over and rolls down the garbage mountain he was on. "Aha! Here it is!" She shouts, holding up a bucket of sparkling pink glitter.

* * *

**CONESSIONAL: SUGAR**

Sugar sits in the outhouse, holding the glitter bucket on her lap. "Now that I ain't got that wannabe princess Ella around, the glitter gets left to the real pros!"

* * *

"Glitter?" Courtney shouts. "What good is glitter?!"

"Shush! We're taking the glitter!" Sugar shouts, running towards the gate. Leshawna and a paint-covered Max found the tennis ball launcher that Sugar threw and decided to take it. Dakota greets them outside the junkyard.

"Hey guys! Look! I got a sail for our boat!" she squeals.

"We're using motorboats," Leshawna reminds her.

"Oh..." Dakota looks down at her sail while Leshawna sighs.

"And it looks like everyone's got their things!" Chris announces. "This way to the docks!" Chris leads everyone down a short trail to a pier where four matching speedboats are waiting. The boats were sleek and white, each one looking brand new. The contestants climb into their boats with their supplies. Courtney, Brick, Leshawna, and Eva take the driver seats. "Ready?" The four engines start at once. "GO!" The boats fly out of their starting positions, splashing up water that soaks Chris. The Narhwal's boat takes an early lead.

"Hah! This one's gonna be easy!" Leshawna cheers. "Set up the tennis balls!"

Max and Dakota turn around and set up the ball launcher, which begins firing tennis balls at the boats behind them. The Starfish boat speeds up beside them.

"Alright, Scott," Brick starts. "Show us that you really wanna help us win!" Scott scoffs and starts hurling golf balls at the Northern Narwhal boat. One ball smacks Dakota in the forehead.

"Ow!" she yelps. "Hey, if this swells, you're gonna get it!" Max glares at the rival boat.

"Hey, get right in front of them!" he orders Leshawna. She glares back at him but listens and moves the boat even faster. Max unfolds the sail that Dakota grabbed and tosses it behind his boat, causing it to fly back and cover the Starfish's windshield. Brick tries to maintain his straight path while Scott and Dawn scramble to pull the sail off.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: LESHAWNA**

"He may be small and freaky," she starts, referring to Max. "But using the sail like that? Not bad."

* * *

"Hey," Staci begins, filling her teammates with dread. "Did you guys know that my great great great great great great great uncle Jack was the first person to sail across the Hudson Bay? Yah. He actually made it from Quebec to Nunavut in just a few-" her speech was interrupted by a tennis ball finding its way into her mouth. Eva and Noah catch up to the others next. Scott, Dawn and Staci begin trying to pelt them with golf balls, but Noah defends Eva with his trash can lid.

"Told ya we'd need these," he says smugly. Eva just growls and keeps driving. Courtney's team trails behind slightly.

"This is why we needed the tennis ball launcher," Courtney explains, glaring at Sugar.

"I don't see your tools doin' much!" Sugar shouts. "In fact, they're weighing us down!" she lifts up the toolbox and drops it into the boat's wake.

"No! Why would you do that?!" Courtney screams. "Tyler! Take the wheel!" Tyler nods and grabs the boats steering wheel as Courtney and Sugar start screaming at each other, with Ezekiel unsure of what to do.

"You know what you're doing?" Zeke asks the new driver.

"Heck yeah! Watch this!" Tyler exclaims as he bumps the side of the Eel's boat. In one quick motion he smacks the bow of his boat into their stern, sending them in an unexpected turn, allowing their team to move ahead. Eva and Noah fly off course and end up slamming into a pile of rocks.

"Great..." Eva groans as their ship sinks. The three remaining teams can now see the finish line as a distant landmark. Leshawna, Max and Dakota still have a healthy supply of tennis balls firing at Brick, Scott, Staci and Dawn.

Brick orders Staci to grab the boat's wheel and Dawn to hand him an oar. He swings the oar like a bat, sending a ball back into the machine's pipe.

"Quick!" Leshawna yells. "Un-jam that!" Dakota starts pulling on the lodged ball while Max taps his chin thoughtfully. He flicks the switch on the side, turning the speed up higher. The ball flies back out, as well as dozens of others flying haphazardly around their ship. With the shower of tennis balls raining on them, the Narwhals are forced to slow down. The Weakfish take the opportunity to steal the lead.

"Watch this!" Sugar calls out. She lifts up the bucket of glitter and dumps it into the wind while yelling "Ba-BAM!" Pink sparkles fill Staci's eyes, causing her to let go of the wheel and rub them.

"I'll take over again!" Brick shouts, but before he can grab the wheel, the bucket that once held the glitter slams into his forehead. He falls to the ground and the Weakfish get a strong lead. Now just a few yards from the finish line, the engine on their boat starts letting out smoke. The Western Weakfish slow to a stop.

"Noooooooo!" Courtney screams dramatically. "If only we had a set of tools we could fix this with!" she growls, stabbing Sugar with her eyes.

"Heh, bummer!" Chris says from the dock. Their rival boat is coming up behind them quickly. Dawn is trying to help Brick and Staci, with the former stumbling around, dizzy and uncomfortable on the moving floor of their motorboat, and the latter still shrieking and rubbing her eyes. Scott tries steering straight but a distressed Staci keeps blocking his view.

BAM!

Their boat collides with the back of the Weakfish boat, giving them enough force to glide over the finish line.

"And the Western Weakfish win the challenge!" Chris confirms. The collision severely damaged the Starfish ship. It wouldn't move. Leshawna steers her boat around theirs and claims second place. Finally, the engine starts again for the Starfish, but before they can move, they hear a deafening sound of metal on metal, killing the engine again. They turn around to see Eva and Noah paddling up behind them in a bright yellow, inflatable life boat. Noah was holding one garbage can lid, while the other sank in the water behind the damaged vessel. They slowly inch around the Starfish and take third place.

"And the big losers of the night are, the Southern Starfish. I'll see you all in a little while at the elimination ceremony!"

On their walk to eliminate one friend and teammate, Scott creeps up behind Staci.

"Just remember," he whispers. "Dawn called you a liar and got you kicked off season four..." Staci looks worried at her aura reading teammate. Dawn is blissfully unaware of the scheming going on behind her back. She's just holding a pile of birdseed in her palm and feeding that same pink bird that's been following her for days.

"You've all cast your votes," Chris begins his favourite part of his job. "One of you will not be receiving a marshmallow tonight. The first two marshmallows go to Brick and Staci. Nice work!" he tosses the pair of starfish their treats. "And the final marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Dawn!"

"WHAT?!" Scott cries as Dawn catches her marshmallow. "You!" he glares at Staci. "You voted against me?!" Staci responds with a silent shrug.

Scott stands in the clear plastic ball that he will be leaving the island in.

"Why were you so surprised, Scott?" Dawn asks calmly. "And mad at Staci?"

"Oh, he wanted me to vote for you but I was like no way!" Staci explains.

"Hmph. Serves you right." Dawn grins.

"Yeah, whatever." Scott scowls and crosses his arms. Chris flips the lever and the plank rises, sending Scott off the island for good.

"With Scott gone, will the Starfish be able to trust each other anymore? Will it matter after tonight? And what did I mean by that? Find out next time on Total. Drama. REDEMPTION!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: STACI**

"Of course I thought about voting for Dawn," Staci explains. "But Dawn's sooo much nicer to everyone than Scott. Even if she does think I'm lying about my family, I just have to keep telling her more and eventually she'll believe me. Duh" she smiles.


	9. Episode 9-Diving for Pearls

Northern Narwhals: Dakota, Leshawna, Max

Southern Starfish: Dawn, Staci, Brick

Eastern Eels: Eva, Noah,

Western Weakfish: Courtney, Sugar, Ezekiel, Tyler

Eliminated: Beardo, Sam, Sadie, Rodney, Katie, Anne Maria, Leonard, Scott

* * *

"Last time, on Total Drama: Redemption..." the dark-haired host begins. "Scott tried to control his only teammate who didn't hate him yet, Staci! Unfortunately, Staci chose Dawn and we said good-bye to Scott! The teams are getting smaller, but tonight, that could change! Find out what I mean and more right here, right now, on TOTAL. DRAMA, REDEMPTION!"

The remaining contestants all gather around in the area in the center of the cabins, with their host in the center. It's 2:00 am, and the island is dark. The groggy contestants glare at their host in the dim moonlight, with their suitcases and duffle bags next to them.

"You'd better have a good reason for waking us up this late, Chris!" Courtney growls.

"Yeah," Dakota whines. "I need my beauty sleep!"

"Relax, you'll all be happy you're out here in just a second" Chris explains. He slams his finger down onto a red button on a small metal box he held in his lap. The cabins in the north and south simultaneously explode. Everyone but Chris jumps in surprise as red and yellow light up the camp, and are followed by a rain of flaming little wooden fragments. "As of right now, four teams become two! Weakfish and Eels are one team, and Narwhals and Starfish are the other!" The campers all groan at his announcement. "Keeping with the theme of alliteration and marine life, Dakota, Leshawna, Max, Staci, Dawn and Brick, you are now the Atlantic Anchovies! Courtney, Ezekiel, Tyler, Sugar, Eva and Noah, you guys are now the Pacific Porpoises! Now go get acquainted with your new friends and get some sleep!"

"Why did you have to do this at two in the morning?!" Courtney exlaims. Chris responds with a quiet shrug. The contestants sigh and start making their way to the two remaining cabins.

"Yo, Dakota," Leshawna says quietly. "Still in on our final two deal?" Dakota smiles and nods.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA**

"This final two deal I have with Leshawna is perfect!" she squeals excitedly. "I get max camera time, everyone can see how nice I am when I let her get the million, and my friend gets a million bucks! Which I really hope she uses on a makeover..."

* * *

"This is going to be a great team," Dawn whispers to Brick. "All their auras read well, even Max is really a good guy."

"I am not good." he says from behind them, having overheard. "I am pure evil!"

"Aw, you're just lonely." Dawn says. "If only your babysitter did more than watch old action movies and paid attention to you." she puts a hand on his shoulder but he pushes it away.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: MAX**

"Dawn dared to say that I was good. How dare she insult me like that!?"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: DAWN**

"If all Max needs is a friend, he could be a great ally! But my main focus is still Staci. It should be easy with Scott gone."

* * *

"It'll be great having you guys on our team!" Courtney says with a fake smile. "With Noah's brain and Eva's brawn, we'll be unbeatable!" Sugar interrupts before Noah or Eva can speak.

"Are either of you guys wizards?" she asks. Noah and Eva respond with "No" and "What?" "Figures..." she huffs as she stomps into the cabin.

"Forget her." Courtney sighs. "I know you two will really help us out tomorrow." Courtney enters the girls side of the cabin.

"We can't trust anyone on this team." Noah explains. "We gotta stick together." Eva nods.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY**

"Of course I'm not really happy about having that smug little punk and rage-aholic on my team," she explains with her arms crossed. "But I've gotta make sure they're on my side!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: EVA**

"It's so obvious that Courtney's trying to manipulate me." she growls. "I'll just let her think what she wants and let my athletic skills do the talking."

* * *

The campers quickly find their new beds, drop their bags and get back to sleep. The morning was fairly uneventful. The contestants were still tired from being woken up late at night, forced to pack their bags, and then moved to another cabin. Not long after they had eaten breakfast, they found themselves standing in their new teams at the top of a tall cliff. Chris stood between too large spools of rope. In front of each spool are two wooden shelves with three dips in them, each labeled with Porpoises and Anchovies carved into the side.

"Welcome to today's challenge!" Chris starts. "It isn't Total Drama without a jump from a dangerous height! So today, you'll have to jump off this cliff and into the water, find a clam and take its pearl! But be careful, because not all of these clams have pearls, aaaaand there are sharks!" The contestants gasp in unison. "What? You're surprised? Hard to think some of you have been on this show four times. Anyway, you'll all have to pull your teammate back up with these," he continues, motioning to the spools of rope with cranks on the sides. "First team to get three pearls wins!"

"Ohhh!" Dakota squeaks. "Me and Sam love pearls! Sam talks about diamonds and pearls all the time! Actually, maybe he means something else..."

"Moving on," Chris continues, slightly annoyed. "If everybody's ready, then get going!"

"I'll go first for our team," Brick announces, stepping forward for the Anchovies team. Courtney does the same for the Porpoise team.

"We could really use your strength on the crank, Eva." Courtney suggests.

"Yeah, I know." Eva growls back. Courtney and Brick both tie the ropes around their waists and walk to the edge of the cliff. Together, they hesitate but eventually jump off. They both splash into the water. A clam sits in the sand between them. A large shark rushes up to Courtney but Brick swims in front of her in a moment of chivalry. Courtney ignores the gesture and grabs the clam before swimming back to the surface. She tugs on her rope twice to signal her team. Eva, back at the top of the cliff, starts spinning the crank and lifting Courtney back up. Brick slowly rises behind her, clinging onto the rope with one hand and the other clutching a clam. Courtney pulls her clam open first.

"Yes!" she shouts, holding a small white sphere between her fingers. "Wait...this is a ping pong ball!" she growls and tosses the ball off the cliff, as the Atlantic Anchovies cheer for Brick and the pearl he just found.

"It ain't all bad," Sugar says, snatching the clam from Courtney. "I love me some seafood!" she shouts before dropping the entire bivalve into her mouth. Both teams all stare with shocked and horrified expressions as they hear the crunching shell between her teeth.

"Hey, Sugar?" Chris says as he approaches her. "You know that's not a real clam, right?"

"Hmm?" she hums with her cheeks full.

"Yeah, plastic." Chris informs her. Sugar shrugs and swallows it all.

"I thought it tasted funny."

Dawn admires her team's pearl while Ezekiel and Max prepare to jump next. Staci frowns at her for a moment, but then opens her mouth.

"Did you know that pearls were discovered by my great great great great great great aunt Marissa? And her daughter was the first person to put one in jewelry, yah. It's true, I swear." she lies. Dawn looks puzzled and lets out a soft sigh.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: DAWN**

"So maybe Staci really does believe what she says..." the pale aura-reader starts. "I guess calling her a liar was a mistake. I'll need a different approach."

* * *

"Is that so?" Dawn says quickly. "Hey, um, I'm sure everybody loves hearing these...facts...but maybe you shouldn't talk about them so much."

"Why? Because you think I'm lying?" Staci says with narrow eyes and a defensive tone.

"No, I was wrong to say that." Dawn nervously covers for herself. "But if your relatives have done so many amazing things, then don't you think the others might feel...intimidated?"

"OOoooooh!" Staci gasps. "THAT must be why they voted me out in season four!" Dawn smiles, feeling accomplished.

* * *

**CONESSIONAL: STACI**

"I knew Dawn didn't really think I was lying! Uff, I should've known that I'd intimidate people!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Max was being lifted back up the cliff by Leshawna and Brick, holding on to another clam.

"Foolish sharks!" Max taunts as he rises above the water. "Next time think before messing with an evil mastermind like myself!" As he breaks into a fit of maniacal laughter, a shark leaps out of the water and chomps at him, only grabbing the base of his pants and tearing a bit off, but this is enough to make Max yelp. Ezekiel scans the sandy ground for another clam, but the same shark is charging towards him. Zeke meets the shark's gaze with his own, bloodshot eyes and sharp, crooked teeth. The shark slows down as Zeke's team begins pulling him out of the water. He arrives at the cliff's top after Max has opened his clam and held up the pearl he found.

"You didn't get anything?!" Courtney and Eva both shout at Ezekiel in unison, surprising them both. As they exchanged wide-eyed glances, Dawn inspects the prize that Max had claimed.

"This isn't a pearl," she says blankly. Her team looks both annoyed and surprised. "Sorry, but it's not." she shrugs.

"Hey!" Ezekiel calls out in an attempt to redeem himself. "If you guys don't want it, we'll take it!" Dawn shrugs again and hands it to him. Zeke whispers a soft "yes" and rushes to place it on his team's board.

"Okay, now I know you did NOT just give away one of our pearls!" Leshawna barks.

"But it wasn't-" Dawn tries to defend herself but Leshawna guides her to the cliff's edge. Dawn sighs and ties the rope around her waist. She and Tyler both take the plunge into the lukewarm waters below. A shark immediately rushes towards Dawn, but her warm smile and gentle eyes cause it to stop short. She carefully looks around and places her hand on a few clams before grabbing one and signaling for her team to pull her up. Tyler watches, amazed, as she waves to him and rises out of the water. He quickly snaps back to reality when he sees a shark swimming rapidly towards him. He flails around a bit and ends up grabbing the first clam he sees. Back on land, to everyone's surprise, both Dawn and Tyler had found pearls.

Noah and Dakota jump next. The sharks don't bother them much, and they are both back at the top with matching clams.

"I know there's a pearl in this one!" Dakota says optimistically. She pulls the top shell and a stream of black ink sprays out and hits her in the face. She lets out a sound that's half howl and half shriek while she drops the clam and rubs her face. Noah smirks and pulls the pearl out of his clam.

"That's three!" he cheers, just as the pearl in his palm pops like a firecracker. "Ow!" he yelps, shaking the pain off his hand. "Okay, that's still two." he grumbles.

Staci and Sugar jump next, but find similar results. Staci's clam shoots confetti at her. She opens her mouth to say something, but stops once she sees Dawn. Sugar had mistakenly grabbed a real clam, which Courtney swiped and threw off the cliff before she could eat it.

Underwater, Leshawna and Eva both grab the same clam. They both pull on it, but upon seeing the shark behind Eva, Leshawna lets go. Eva smiles, feeling triumphant, until she turns around and sees the shark too. She does not waste time waiting to be pulled back up, but instead starts climbing up the side of the cliff. Leshawna has found a new clam and is being lifted by her teammates. The Porpoise team has spun their crank fast enough to help Eva reach the top first. She pulls the pearl out of her clams mouth and places it on her team's board just as Leshawna stands up at the cliff's edge. She had found a pearl too, but was too late. She places the useless stone with the first two that Brick and Dawn had claimed as she and the rest of her team let out a defeated sigh.

"And the Pacific Porpoises win!" Chris yells. As they cheer, their first pearl starts shaking. A small crack appears and, not long after, so does the head of a baby turtle. Dawn jogs to the hatching creature and lifts it up in its eggshell, cradling it in her palm.

"I told you this wasn't a pearl," she says to Leshawna.

"Ohh, tough luck!" Chris says. "Eggs don't count, so that means the Anchovy team wins instead!" Their faces all perk up and they let out a collective cheer, while the Porpoise team does the opposite.

* * *

"Well well," Chris begins the elimination ceremony. "Interestingly, the Weakfish were only here once before the teams joined. Any comments? Eva? Noah?" Neither of the former Eels say anything, and instead just stab Chris with angry glares. "Jeez, tension." Chris pulls the lid off of a silver platter, revealing five, plump marshmallows. "Safe tonight are..."

"Sugar"

"Courtney"

"Tyler"

"Eva" The four safe players catch their marshmallows and breathe sighs of relief. "And the final marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

"Noah!"

"What?!" Zeke shouts.

"Yeah, you're out." Chris says bluntly.

"But I was doing so good!" he shouts.

"Yeah, was! Now you're out."

Chef emerges from the shadows and grabs Ezekiel before tossing him into the oversized hamster ball.

"Know what? I don't even care, eh!" he shouts, his voice slightly muffled. "You girls are gonna need all the help you can get!" Courtney, Eva and Sugar all glare at him just before Chris sends the ball of shame rolling off the island.

"Some people never learn, do they?" Courtney huffs, shaking her head.

"Well," Chris begins. "Four teams are now two, but for how long? Will these new teams work well together? What ever happened to that pink bird that followed Dawn around? And will Staci follow her advice? Find out next time on Total. Drama. REDEMPTION!"


	10. Episode 10-Backstabbers Backfired

Atlantic Anchovies: Leshawna, Max, Staci, Dawn, Brick, Dakota

Pacific Porpoises: Noah, Eva, Tyler, Courtney, Sugar

Eliminated: Beardo, Sam, Sadie, Rodney, Katie, Anne Maria, Leonard, Scott, Ezekiel

"Last time on Total Drama: Redemption..." Chris says with excitement in his voice. "The four teams became two. Leshawna, Max, Staci, Dawn, Brick and Dakota formed the Atlantic Anchovies, and Noah, Eva, Coutrney, Tyler, Sugar and Ezekiel became the Pacific Porpoises. While both teams did some old fashioned cliff diving, Dawn successfully shut Staci up for now, but totally ticked off her team when she handed over one of their pearls. Except it wasn't a pearl. Because of this, the Anchovies won and the Porpoises went to elimination, where they booted out Zeke for being totally useless." Chris chuckles to himself. "Later, freak. Today, new alliances will from among the new teams...or will they? Find out right now, on Total. Drama. REDEMPTION!"

* * *

Noah sits by the empty fire pit on a flat rock, his face buried in a book as usual. Tyler approaches him from behind.

"Yo Noah!" he shouts. "Didn't get to tell you how stoked I am to have you on the team, bro!" he slaps Noah firmly on the back, causing him to flinch and drop his book.

"Right." Noah sighs. "You know we lost last time right?"

"Eh, can't win 'em all. We got it this time, right bro?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Noah says, dusting off his book.

"Listen, you and me gotta work together. I think the girls are plotting against us."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Just look at 'em." Tyler points to Courtney, staring up a tree with wide eyes.

"What are you doing up there?" she calls out.

"I found some honey!" Sugar responds from a high up branch. "Here, catch!" Seconds later, a beehive crashes down beside Courtney. She steps back as a cloud of angry bees rises from their shattered nest, then screams as she sprints across the camp, pursued by the pests.

"Oh yeah," Noah remarks. "They're practically sisters."

"I know," Tyler continues, not understanding Noah's sarcasm. "And they outnumber us. There are only four guys left! That's why I'm thinking, if we lose, we vote out one of them. Maybe Eva...she's pretty tough..." Tyler grins and walks away, leaving Noah to think.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: TYLER**

"I've got the physical half of this game down," he declares, flexing his arm. "The rest is just making deals. Shouldn't be too hard."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: NOAH**

"Yeah, let me go up to Eva's friend and tell him I want to vote her off. That's a brilliant plan."

* * *

Just outside the luxury suite, Max was sitting on a tree stump, fidgeting with a pine cone, a lump of dirt, and some kind of mechanical rectangle, filled with multicoloured wires. Staci exits the brick building, feeling refreshed after a massage. She sees the stumpy villain and sits beside him.

"What are ya doing?" she asks, trying to be friendly.

"I'm trying to make a dirt grenade..." Max grunts. "But I can't quite get it right..."

"A dirt grenade?"

"Yes, when it explodes, a cloud of dirt will surround the other team, blinding them while allowing our team a speedy getaway!"

"Hm, you should switch where the blue and green wires are. Then it'll work right. Yah," Staci explains.

"How do you know that?" Max asks.

"My great great...uh...greatest...teacher in middle school told me once. Yah."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: STACI**

"Dawn says I freak people out when I tell them all these cool stories, so I had to lie to Max about how I knew that stuff. Uff, I just feel so bad lying about it."

* * *

Max raises an eyebrow at this explanation, but takes her suggestion. He switches the wires, lumps the dirt around the pine cone, and adds his white piece of machinery to the side. He then flicks the small switch on the edge. Nothing happens.

"You fool! Your teacher knew nothing! NOTHING!" he starts yelling, only to have the dirt explode in his palm, covering both of them in dirt. "Well," he continues. "At least you got it to work."

Moments later, after an announcement from Chris, the remaining contestants were gathered with their teams around the fire pit. Their host stood in front of them holding a small, triangular, orange flag. "Today's challenge is nice and simple. I've hidden flags all over the island, and whichever team collects the most wins. Blue flags are worth one point, green are two, and red are worth three. There's also a special golden flag worth ten points!"

"There's no way it's that easy," Leshawna huffs.

"You're right!" Chris responds. "Since the island being mechanical is no longer a secret, I've changed the whole landscape!"

"Still seems pretty dull considering you've had everyone break into Area 51," Noah remarks.

"Yeah, there was a lot of paperwork after that one," Chris shrugs. "But if you insist on making it harder, I'll let out a few bears. Everybody happy?" The contestants respond with a collective sigh. "Sounds like it! Better get going!" The two teams form opposing circles to strategize.

"Alright," Brick starts. "How about we all go in pairs?"

"Sounds good to me," Leshawna shrugs.

"Alright, how about Dawn and Dakota, Staci and Leshawna, and I'll go with Max?" The anchovies agree and split up.

"They're going in pairs..." Courtney notices, looking over her shoulder. "We don't have as many people. We should split up." she instructs.

"And who put you in charge, princess?" Eva growls.

"Duh, I was a CIT, and I've-"

"Stop." Noah sighs. "Just stop. C'mon Eva." he grabs the bully by her wrist and drags her away, but Eva keeps her sharp glare pointed at Courtney. Tyler and Sugar both went their separate ways, leaving Courtney by herself. She sighs and runs off too.

"HE SAID WHAT?!" Eva screamed in anger, having heard Noah report back to her about what Tyler said. "I'll crush him!"

"Relax, we don't wanna kill him." Noah said, trying to calm her down.

"Why not?"

"Too messy. I have another idea."

"Fine. What is it?"

"All we have to do is make him look bad. This way if we lose today, Courtney and Sugar will vote him off."

"Heh," Eva let out a small chuckle. "It shouldn't be too hard to make Tyler look bad." she agrees.

"Uhm, where are we going?" Dakota asks her traveling partner.

"I just need to get to the water," Dawn explains. She reaches into her pocket and gently wraps her fingers around the baby turtle she had found in the previous challenge. "This poor baby needs to get to the water."

"Oh, yeah this animal talking, aurora reading stuff is pretty cool I guess." Dakota shrugs. "I read my horoscope sometimes, if that's the same thing.

"Uh, it's aura, and I guess it's close." Dawn says, trying to be polite. "You know, your aura could be a much lighter shade if you stop desperately seeking fame, and instead just talk to your father more. Try calling him when he's away. Oh and this mutant thing will pass faster as long as you stay as calm as possible."

"Jeez," Dakota says, tapping her fingers together awkwardly. "That's a little freaky...Hey look!" she shouts, suddenly changing the subject. She points to a clearing in the trees. In a circle of tall oaks were three green flags planted firmly in the ground. Both girls approach the flags, only to have a large grizzly bear step between them. "It must be another one of those robot bears!" Dakota shrieks. Her fear turns to rage quickly, causing her eyes to yellow. "I'll take care of this..." She raises a fist, only to have Dawn interrupt.

"Dakota, no!" she yells. "This is a _real bear!_" Dawn steps up to the bear and gently rests her palm on it's muzzle. "Hmmmm...Oh! I know what's troubling you," she says to the bear. "Let me see." To Dakota's surprise, the bear stops growling and lays down, revealing it's paws. Dawn gently pulls a splinter out of the animals' foot. "There, all better?" The bear stands back up and begins repeatedly licking Dawn's face before walking away. "Remember Dakota, I said to be calm." she reminds her teammate as they both pick up the three flags.

In the middle of the island stood a tall, steep plateau. It hadn't been there the day before, but because of the island's machinery, it had appeared overnight.

"The gold flag's gotta be up there!" Tyler shouts to himself. He jumps up and clings to the side of the cliff to start climbing. Before he got too high, Noah had crept over and stuck a fish hook through the back of the jock's pants. Hiding in a bush, Eva yanks on the fishing rod, pulling Tyler back to the immediately got back up and tried climbing again, only for Eva to pull him down again. This happened two more times until the edge of his pants finally ripped off. Eva and Noah share a high five as they turn and run off. On the other side of the plateau, Brick had just reached the top, and then turned to give Max a hand.

"The gold flag must be up here!" Brick announces. He looks at the flat, dirt surface of the landmark, but only sees one flag planted in the ground. A blue, one point flag. He sighs and collects his reward before the duo begin making the climb down.

Elsewhere on the island, Leshawna and Staci had come across a cave.

"I hate to say it," Leshawna says. "But there is no doubt that there are flags in there." she looks back at Staci, who is tapping her fingers together nervously, with a stream of sweat running down her face. "Uh, are you okay?" Leshawna asks her with mild concern.

"Mhm," Staci squeaks. It was the only sound she could make.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: STACI**

"Okay so like I really wanna tell Leshawna about how useful my great great uncle Mortimer would be right now, cause he like invented flashlights, but I don't want her to get intimidated and vote me out if we lose!" She takes a deep breath.

* * *

"Mhm." Leshawna hums firmly. "Well let's check out this cave then." both girls climb over the rocks in front of the cave's gaping entrance. They feel around in the dark, Leshawna grabs one flag while Staci grabs two.

"Wow," Staci says, feeling something soft. "Your hair is like really soft."

"Uh, you ain't touching my hair..." Leshawna responds nervously. Moments later, both girls run screaming from the cave, still clinging to their flags, as a bear roars and chases them. A safe distance away, they can see their flags values in the light. Two green and one blue. Five points.

Noah and Eva continue trailing Tyler from a safe distance away. Their cover is nearly blown when their loudest teammate appears out of nowhere.

"Guys, look!" Sugar yells. "I got some flags by the beehives! And more honey!" She holds up her honey-soaked arm, showing two red pennants. "I thought I got the gold one, but it was just drenched in honey," she giggles.

"Shut up!" Noah hushes her, shoving her behind a shrub and then taking cover with her and Eva. The pair of original contestants peer out of the bush, but luckily, Tyler is unaware of his stalkers. "No one cares about your honey!"

"Heyyyy..." Sugar whines. "Why are you followin' him anyways? Ain't he on our team?"

"Quiet, you pig." Noah whispers. Both Sugar and Eva gasp at this remark.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: NOAH**

Noah holds an ice pack over his eye. "Okay, maybe I went a little too far." He moves the bag away, revealing a black, swollen eyelid. "But she was going to ruin everything."

* * *

"Not gonna lie," Eva says. "You deserved that."

"Right." Noah shrugs, frustrated.

"Ten minutes left!" Chris's voice crackles through the speakers.

"C'mon, we'd better get some flags of our own or Courtney will tear us apart." Noah suggests. After a few moments of walking, Noah and Eva come across a clifface with several flags planted horizontally in the side. Eva climbs up quickly, but her hand is beaten to the point by Brick's.

"Sorry, ma'am." he says politely. Brick moves to the side, just as a lump of dirt flies into the air. Eva is fast enough to catch it, but not fast enough to realize what it was. Max's rebuilt dirt grenade. It pops in her hand, covering her in dirt and causing her to fall off the cliff. Her landing is suprisingly soft, as she lands on a red cushion. She looks down to see Tyler, face down with several blue flags scattered around him. Max collects Tyler's flags in a fit of maniacal laughter. Brick descends down the rocky cliff with four blue flags, two green ones, and a red. A loud buzzer ends the moment.

"Time's up!" Chris announces via the speakers. "Everybody gather back at the fire pit!"

In a few minutes, everyone is gathered in the same place they started the challenge. "Time to tally the scores! Sugar got six points, Noah and Eva brought back absolutely nothing, Courtney got nine, with two red, a green and a blue, and Tyler..."

"Right here, bro!" Tyler shouts proudly, holding the gold flag.

"Nice work, dude!" Chris says, impressed. "Tyler got ten points! Bringing your total up to...twenty-five! On the other hand, Leshawna and Staci got five points, Dawn and Dakota got six, and Brick and Max, surprisingly, got sixteen! Meaning the Atlantic Anchovies win with twenty-seven points!"

Courtney turns to glare at Eva and Noah. "Where were you guys?" she barks. "And why are you covered in dirt?" she directs at Eva, who's face is still brown from Max's weapon. "And why do you have a black eye?" she growls at Noah.

"Hey, we were trying." Noah insists.

"Yeah," Eva agrees. "Tyler's the one who dropped all those flags so that little gnome kid could get them."

"Oh, is that so?" Courtney inquires with a raised brow.

"Well," Chris says to the losing team. "This is interesting. First, let me say that Courtney and Sugar are both safe tonight." he tosses them both their sugary safety. "Also safe, is Noah...and the final marshmallow...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Goes to whoever wins this tie-breaker!" Chris yells. Tyler's eyes widen nervously, but Eva just gives him a confident glare.

"Fine," she snorts. "What do we have to do?

Tyler and Eva find themselves standing on a tall, round stone, standing fairly high over the lake. Both contestants have an oversized boxing glove on one hand.

"Couldn't even get two pairs of gloves?" Eva complains.

"Nope!" Chris says back with delight. "First to fall off gets the boot! Ready? GO!" On Chris' mark, Eva delivers a dozen quick but hard punches to Tyler's face. He teeters a bit, but just before he falls, he smacks Eva in the shoulder with his gloved hand, and grabs her wrist with the other. She topples towards him and peels his hand off of her, but not before they both fall. Tyler's free hand shoots up and clutches the edge of the rock, while Eva is left hanging by his leg.

CONFESSIONAL: TYLER

"I've mentioned my wicked finger strength before, right?" he gloats, admiring his own hand.

Eva, out of desperation, takes a low blow. She strikes Tyler right below the belt, sending pain rippling through his body. He lets go, plunging both of them into the lake below. They resurface to hear the results.

"We have a loser!" Chris is all to happy to announce. "Say goodbye, Eva!"

"WHAT?!" she roars.

"You hit the water first, so you're out! The ball of shame awaits!" Eva pulls herself from the water, kicks Chris in the shin, then storms over to the ball. She drives her fist right through the plastic, leaving a massive hole. "Hey!" Chris shouts. "Those are EXPENSIVE!"

Eva meets him with a deadly glare. "I don't give a-"

"Whoa! Hey!" Chris interrupts. "We have another loser and another reason to call in security! Will the Porpoises ever pull out a win? Will Staci have a nervous breakdown? Find out next time on Total. Drama. REDEMPTION!"

**VOTING CONFESSIONALS:**

**COURTNEY:** "Eva may be athletic, but so are Tyler and Sugar, and they're easier to control."

**EVA:** "Jock strap made the wrong move trying to target me! I vote for Tyler!" as she says this, she drives the red marker through his picture before dropping it in the ballot box.

**NOAH:** "Yeah, bad move Tyler."

**TYLER:** "I'm still sticking with my original plan to get rid of Eva! Strategy: check!"

**SUGAR:** "Courtney said somethin' about gettin' rid of Eva or Noah, so of course I'm gonna get rid of Noah! Nobody calls ME a pig!" she holds up Noah's picture, to which she has added a pig nose and ears in red marker.


	11. Episode 11-Drama on Ice

Atlantic Anchovies: Leshawna, Max, Staci, Dawn, Brick, Dakota

Pacific Porpoises: Noah, Tyler, Courtney, Sugar

Eliminated: Beardo, Sam, Sadie, Rodney, Katie, Anne Maria, Leonard, Scott, Ezekiel, Eva

* * *

"Last time, on Total Drama Redemption...Tyler tried, and failed, to have a social game. After failing to convince Noah to vote out Eva, they went on the offensive. During a flag collecting challenge, Noah and Eva made every attempt to make Tyler look bad. He did, however, find the golden flag and earn his team ten points! Unfortunately, they still lost. When the votes tied, Eva and Tyler had a boxing brawl, where Tyler narrowly won." Chris laughs at his own comment. "I know, we were surprised too. Will the Porpoise team lose, yet again? How will Noah fare without his only friend? Find out right here, right now. On Total. Drama. REDEMPTION!"

An extreme heat wave has hit Pahkitew Island. The Atlantic Anchovies team sits comfortably in the air conditioned luxury suite, while the Pacific Porpoises team is left to bake in the hot sun.

"Uuugh, it's so hot!" Tyler groans, laying across the wooden bench by the fire pit.

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if you weren't wearing a track suit." Courtney scoffs.

"Hey! Lindsay loves my track suit!" Tyler retaliates.

"Yeah, if she can remember it." Noah adds in.

"Y'all complain too much!" Sugar shouts from behind her teammates. They turn to look at her, and see that she's covered in mud. "If ya wanna keep cool, just do what my friends back home do!"

"Sugar," Courtney starts. "Your friends aren't pigs, are they?"

"Well I guess that's one word fer it." she shrugs.

"Time for a challenge!" Chris calls through a walkie-talkie. His voice echoes through the luxury suite, irking those inside. Dakota is the first of her team to the door, but she stops when she opens it.

"Ew, I can't go out there!" she cries. "I only sweat in my sauna. Other times it's unattractive!"

"Will you quit complaining and just go?" Leshawna groans. Before Dakota can respond, Dawn steps between the two.

"Dakota, deep down, you know you're beauty lies on the inside." Dawn begins. "And if anyone can make sweating look good, it's you!"

"Really?" Dakota gasps. She grins wide, revealing her still-pointed teeth, and steps out into the heat.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: DAWN**

"Last time I was on Total Drama, I think I made the mistake of pointing out everyone's true feelings," the pale girl explains to the camera. "This time, I'm hoping to play on their false realities. It's a bit sneaky, but the money could really benefit the environment. We all live on Earth, so it's good for them too."

* * *

Both teams gather around their common enemy, Chris. He sits in a folding lawn chair, one of his nameless interns fanning him while he sips an ice cold glass of lemonade.

"Alright guys, because of the heat, today's challenge is gonna be nice and easy. All you have to do is bring your team's gilded Chris statue to the podium...at the top of this mountain!" he announces, pointing up a path that wraps around a tall, steep mountain. "Before you groan, just listen. Here's how you're gonna beat the heat." Chef appears behind Chris, carrying two massive blocks of ice. He drops them in front of the teams, and they notice their guided Chris statues sealed inside. "Now, you may groan." With the host's permission, the remaining ten teenagers all let out a long, collective groan.

"Now how are we supposed to get these?" Leshawna calls out. Staci opens her mouth to answer her question, but catches herself and stays quiet.

"Relax, both teams get a box of tools that may help them out." Chris explains. Chef drops another pair of giant ice cubes beside the others. Inside these frozen squares are a pair of red, metal toolboxes. Once again, the contestants all groan. "First team to get their gilded Chris to touch the podium wins invincibility! Ready? GO!"

"Well this is easy!" Sugar says, delighted. "All we gotta do is let 'em sit and they'll melt!"

"Yeah, and let them get ahead?" Courtney snarls. "No way. I am not losing another challenge! Everybody grab a rock! Tyler and Sugar, focus on the statue. Noah and I will try and get out this tool box." she commands.

"I don't need a rock!" Tyler declares. "I am a rock!" He punches the massive ice cube, only to freeze and stand motionless.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: TYLER**

"Oowwwwwwwwwww" the jock howls in pain, waving his hand around.

* * *

Leshawna stares at the ice block and gives it a small kick. It doesn't even leave a mark. "Any ideas?" she asks her teammates.

"Oh!" Dawn exclaims. She whistles softly and the same pink, slightly mutated bird that Dawn and Staci had found during a previous challenge lands gently in her palm. "This is that bird I found, remember?"

"The fire-breathing one?" Brick asks. Dawn nods and holds the bird close to the smaller ice cube, containing the tool box. The bird gleefully starts spitting small flames onto it.

"You guys must've been on one crazy season," Leshawna says. "Don't know how any of you survived."

"You saw what happened to Dakota, right?" Brick whispered. They both look at their teammate, who grins and waves to them, showing off her jagged, razor-sharp teeth. "And then there was Staci going bald, Scott getting paralyzed. There's a reason they got picked for this season you know."

"I'm starting to second guess agreeing to this season," Leshawna worries. Both of them, along with Dakota, copy the other team's plan and start smacking the bigger ice block with rocks. Meanwhile, Max had disappeared from the scene, but has just returned with a lighter, a can of bug spray, some duct tape, and a couple pieces of wood. He immediately begins fastening these seemingly random objects together, with Staci watching over his shoulder, before holding up his masterpiece.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: MAX**

"My first evil doomsday device was a flamethrower just like this," he says proudly, displaying what he had created. The flame from the lighter danced at the far end of the board, while the bug spray stood at the other end. The entire contraption was held together with loops of silver duct tape. "I built it when I was only six years old, and I was never allowed in that library again!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: STACI**

"I totally know where Max got the idea for that thing, but I have to remember what Dawn told me about intimidating people. Yah, it's good to have a friend like her looking out for me. I just hope Max doesn't try taking credit from my great great great-"

* * *

"Everybody stand back!" Max shouts. "It's time...to EVIL!" After his catchphrase, his team backs away nervously. He slams his index finger down on the bug spray can, sending the mist into the lighter's flame. The spray ignites and sends a bigger blaze onto the frozen target. Water streams down the sides, with Max's plan actually succeeding. To avoid melting the statue, Max allows quick pauses between bursts of fire.

At the other ice sculpture, the Pacific Porpoise team desperately slams their rocks against the ice.

"Are you guys close to freeing that toolbox?" Tyler asks, as he finally starts making a crack in the side.

"Almost," Noah answers.

"I got an idea!" Sugar squeals. She lifts the toolbox's icy crate over her head.

"Sugar, no!" Courtney screams, but to no avail. The pageant queen throws the ice cube against a boulder sticking out of the ground, shattering it into hundreds of pieces. Courtney stares at it, completely silent.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY**

Courtney sits in the outhouse, screaming at the top of her lungs. She flails her arms around in frustration while kicking violently at the wall.

* * *

"If we lose, you are SO gone!" Courtney threatens.

Meanwhile, Max's flamethrower slowly runs out of ammo. The can of bug killer is empty.

"Curses!" he shouts. "My flamethrower design was supposed to be flawless!"

"Your...design?" Staci whispers, tapping her fingers together nervously. The presence of Dawn reminded her not to announce the inventor of everything she saw. Instead, she kept quiet. Max peels the can off of his makeshift weapon and shakes it a bit. He gives it a few test sprays, getting just a little bit of the liquid inside to release and land on the ice. Dawn's bird sees this, and gently floats over to where Max had sprayed. It spits out a small ember that sets the layer of insect repellent aflame. The fire doesn't last long, but it does melt a fair amount of ice away. Just enough for Leshawna to reach in and rip the golden host from inside.

"Aha! Excellent!" Max yells. "Your bird has a true knack for evil!" he gently pets the bird's head with two fingers. "And it's super cute," he says quietly. Dawn gasps and snatches the bird away.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: DAWN**

"This bird is a kind and gentle soul," she explains, cradling the bird. "It just fell victim to the shameful things Chris did to Camp Wawanakwa, and...now it can breathe fire. But I know it's not evil, and neither is Max!"

* * *

"C'mon guys, let's get going!" Brick instructs his team as they all dash towards the path ahead. Noah takes this opportunity to rush to their abandoned toolbox. Dawn's bird melted just enough ice to pull it open. Inside is a pair of pickaxes, a battery powered hair dryer, and a magnifying glass. Tyler and Sugar smack the ice with the pickaxes, Courtney holds the hairdryer and Noah magnifies the sunlight with the magnifying glass.

"This is taking too long," Tyler huffs, and hands his pick-axe to Sugar. He presses himself against the ice cube and starts to push. After getting a bit of momentum, he has the ice sliding down the path, while his teammates continue using their tools. The Anchovy team reaches a fork in the path up the mountain. Chris is there to greet them.

"Wondering which way to go?" he asks. "Both paths are identical. The only reason I made two was so that both teams would have to get past the obsticals on their own." Without hesitation, they run off to the left. The Porpoises arrive later, with Tyler trying to catch his breath after pushing the ice cube up the steep path. Chris points them to the right, and they follow his instructions. A stone arch blocks the path for the Atlantic Anchovies. The arch stretches from the flat wall of the mountain over to the edge of the path, and is completely sealed with a wall of ice.

"Great, now what?" Leshawna growls. She notices Staci, who is now sweating bullets, with her lips quivering. "Uh, you okay girl?"

"Uhuh," Staci answers quickly. "I just uh...n-nothing."

"You just what? You know a way past this?"

"No, it's just something one of my ancestors showed the native Canadians. Ya see, this was before they had...uhhh...nevermind!" Staci steps back nervously.

"Uh, okay." Leshawna shrugs. Brick bangs his fist against the frozen wall, making only one crack. Dakota does the same, with her eyes glowing yellow. The crack widens more.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA**

"I know Dawn told me to stay calm if I wanna stay pretty and not be a mutant again, but like, I don't wanna disappoint my fans." the fame monger explains. "Follow me on Twitter!" she giggles.

* * *

Dawn can immediately see that Dakota's inner mutant is getting the better of her. She lets out another whistle over the side of the mountain.

On the other side, the Pacific Porpoises have just reached the same obstacle. With their original ice cube almost gone, they focus their tools on the cold wall in front of them. The heat and pickaxes successfully soften one spot in the middle. Tyler leans against what's left of the ice cube containing their gilded Chris statue, but, being ice, he slips and sends it sliding into the frozen wall. Both frozen masses crack and crumble.

"Wow," Courtney says, impressed. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but...good work, Tyler!" she picks up the gilded Chris and leads her team onward.

Back on the Anchovy side, Dawn's whistle had finally gotten a response. The team looks down the path in shock at what they see. After about a minute, a grizzly bear smashes through the ice. Riding on it's back are Dawn, Leshawna, Staci, Max, and Dakota. Brick runs behind the others because they can't all fit on the bear's back.

"You befriended a bear?" Leshawna yells. Dawn responds with a quiet nod.

The next obstacle is a curvy bridge, made entirely of ice. The podium at the end is in sight for both teams. At this point, the paths are now parallel and can be seen from each other, but there are two identical bridges. Courtney begins making her way across the bridge, followed by Noah, Tyler and Sugar. Along the other path, the grizzly bear carrying the rival team charges onto the path. The bear, not expecting to step on ice, slides to a stop, causing Brick to slam into it's backside. The weight of the entire team in one small area causes the ice to crack below their feet. Before they can react, the bridge crumbles and sends all of them, including the bear, into the crevice below. The Porpoise team arrives safely and plants their gilded Chris statue on the podium.

"Congratulations!" Chris yells to them. "The Pacific Porpoises win the challenge!" Tyler and Courtney share a high five, while Sugar gives Noah an extremely tight hug, seeming to forget their conflict during the last challenge. Chris walks over to the edge of the pit where the other team fell. "If you guys are still alive down there, you lost!" A long groan echoes from the crevice in response.

* * *

"Well, glad to see you're all still alive." Chris says by the campfire. "I think a six way elimination would be a little boring, don't you?" he laughs at his own joke. The contestants, bruised and scratched up, all just glare at him. "Jee, pretty tense tonight. I guess eliminations usually are." he shrugs. "The first marshmallow goes to Max. His flamethrower idea gave you guys an early lead. Too bad you blew it."

"His idea..." Staci wispers quietly to herself.

"Something you wanna share, Staci?" Chris says, glaring at the girl.

"Yah, it's just that his flamethrower idea was totally not original. My great great great-"

"Leshawna, you're also safe." Chris interrupts, tossing Leshawna her prize.

"Dakota. Brick. Also safe tonight." Dawn and Staci both exchange worried glances. Max, from behind Dawn, glares at her, remembering the times she said he wasn't truly evil during previous challenges. "Dawn, your bear buddy is what lead you all to fall and get seriously hurt. Staci, you did absolutely nothing but stand there. And the final marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Dawn."

"Awwwww," Staci whines. "I was doing soooo good this time!"

As she stands in the oversized hamster ball, ready to depart, Staci shares one more fun fact. "Ya know, hamsters were actually carniverous preditors until they were deomesticated, with help from the hamster ball, which was invented by my great great great great-AAAaaahhh" the ball is sent rolling off the island.

"One more weirdo rolls off the island!" Chris concludes. "What exciting twists will shake up the game next time? And how will the contestants react? Find out on the next exciting episode of Total. Drama. REDEMPTION!"


	12. Episode 12-Plot Twist

Atlantic Anchovies: Leshawna, Max, Dawn, Brick, Dakota

Pacific Porpoises: Noah, Tyler, Courtney, Sugar

Eliminated: Beardo, Sam, Sadie, Rodney, Katie, Anne Maria, Leonard, Scott, Ezekiel, Eva, Staci

* * *

"Last time, on Total Drama: Redemption..." Chris begins. "A brutal heat wave hit the island, so I treated everyone to a chilly challenge. Max was surprisingly useful in helping his team, but unfortunately, while riding a bear, the Anchovies cracked under the pressure and fell to their defeat. In the end, Staci took the biggest fall of all and was voted out for being totally useless during the challenge. But hey, at least she finally kept quiet." Chris chuckles. "And tonight, the game starts really heating up! Find out what I mean and more on Total. Drama. REDEMPTION!"

The overcast over the island was refreshing compared to the blistering heat that plagued the island before. Dawn stands at the beach, finally releasing the baby turtle she had found into the water. Feeling relieved, she turns around to see the bear and bird she befriended.

"Oh..." she says, surprised. "You know you don't need to follow me around." Naturally, the animals respond with silence. From the bench, not too far away, Leshawna and Brick sit and watch her converse with the animals.

"That girl is something else," Leshawna says.

"Nah, she's harmless." Brick explains. "Sure, she'll say something weird that she read in your aura or something, but there's know way she could really know."

"I dunno," Leshawna shrugs. "She's cool I guess."

"Give that back!" Dakota barks from a distance.

"Never!" Max shouts back, clinging to a hair dryer. "I need it for my latest doomsday device!"

"Uh oh," Leshawna says.

"Time to manage the team again." Brick sighs. The two of them approach their teammates calmly.

"Alright, quit being a creep and give back the hair dryer." Leshawna commands. Brick nervously pats Dakota's shoulder, hoping to keep her calm. Leshawna returns the hairdryer to it's rightful owner and glares back at Max. "Now say you're sorry."

"Evil never apologizes," Max grumbles. Before the conflict can escalate, the host calls everyone to gather around him. Both teams form the familiar half-circle around him.

"I want to take this moment to congratulate all of you," Chris begins. "You have all made it to the merge!" The contestants let out a collective cheer. "But wait! There's more! As I explained at the start of the season, I've hidden a new immunity statue somewhere on the island! But since the island's landscape is always changing, finding it will be a challenge! And, my third announcement is behind you!" The group all turn around to see a boat, suddenly at the dock. A ramp opens and descends to the dock. A previously eliminated contestand makes his way down the ramp.

"Beardo!" Chris announces. "Welcome back!" The shaggy haired teen opens his mouth to speak, but instead immitates the sound of a trumpet fanfare. Chris makes his way through the crowd to greet him. "In the spirit of redemption, we decided to bring back one of our biggest losers! The only contestant to get voted off first twice!"

"What about-" Courtney tries to speak, but is quickly cut off.

"So! Welcome back, Beardo!" Chris continues. "Hopefully ya don't get kicked off right away!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: BEARDO**

"I'm glad to be back," Beardo says in a soft but deep voice. "but everybody here's gotta be a super tough player. I hope I can still fit in."

* * *

"Well, I'll be back later for the challenge." Chris says as he exits.

"Hey, Leshawna?" Courtney says. "I think you, me, and Sugar should form an alliance."

"Me and you?" Leshawna gasps. "And her?" she points to Sugar, who is fighting with a bear over a salmon. "Why would I trust you two?"

"Think about it. We're the strongest players here!" Courtney explains. "You could've won the first season if you weren't unfairly voted out! And I was in the top four of season two! And believe it or not, Sugar got third place."

"Well, I guess you got a point...Hold up. You patched things up with Gwen, right?"

"Yes!" Courtney exclaims. "She even dumped Duncan for me! I promise, we're friends again!"

"Alright, any friend of Gwen's is a friend of mine." Leshawna says, sharing a fist bump with Courtney.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: LESHAWNA**

"I know Dakota said she'd give me the money if we got to the finale," Leshawna reminds the audience. "but I can't count on just that. I needed an ally."

* * *

"Yo, Brick!" Tyler shouts, offering a high five to the cadet. "Glad we're no longer rivals! I'm just gonna say it, I wanna work with you."

"With me?" Brick says, surprised.

"That's right! We're obviously the two toughest guys on this show. Together, we'd be a force to be reckoned with!"

"Heh, sounds about right. You got a deal!" The two athletes shake hands.

The clouds get darker as the day continues. Everyone is roaming around, chatting with their fellow contestants, except for Noah, who is sitting alone, reading a book as usual.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: NOAH**

"It really sucks that Eva's gone," he says with a sigh. "I'm definitely going to need to work with someone if I want to win, but who? I can't trust Courtney, Sugar hates me, Max, Dawn and that noise making guy are all weird and annoying. Tyler and Dakota are idiots. I guess there's Brick and Leshawna, but there's no way they'd want to work with me. I guess all I can do is pray for a mental challenge so I can win invincibility."

* * *

Chris returns to his cast just as the rain begins to fall. Fortunately for him, he had already set up a canopy with a chair underneath. He confronts the contestants below a series of metal columns. Between each column is a piece of wood, forming a grid of balance beams about ten feet off the ground.

"Welcome to part one of today's challenge!" he announces. He directs their attention away from the grid above them to a wooden rack of battle sticks, each with a rubber handle and two rubber cylinders at the ends of the metal pole. "Wielding these battle sticks, you must all stay on the beams while trying to knock each other off. The last three standing up there can move on to part two!" The combatants gather along the outer beams, now holding their weapons close. A streak of lightning flashes across the sky.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA**

"This challenge will be super easy for me!" she squeaks. "Balance beams are just really thin runways! Models like me use them all the time!"

* * *

"Are you sure it's safe to be up here in a thunderstorm?" Courtney asks the host.

"Probably not!" Chris responds. "Better make it quick then!" The challenge begins and everyone starts carefully making their way across the now slippery balance beams. Sugar quickly ends up staring down Noah. She charges at him and smacks him with her weapon. He slams into the wet dirt below. Unfortunately, Sugar swung too hard and fell with him, landing right on top of him. Tyler and Brick stand back to back, ready to defend themselves.

"Hah, this'll be easy!" Tyler gloats. Max approaches the duo carefully, but Tyler is prepared. He swings his dueling stick at his foe and easily sends him to the ground, but unfortunately, drops the dueling stick in the process.

"Don't worry soldier," Brick reassures his ally. "I've got you covered! Just stay by me." The pair begin walking along the plank together. Dawn hasn't moved since the challenge began. She isn't fond of violent challenges like this one. Courtney catches her off guard and pokes her with the dueling stick, which is enough to cause Dawn to lose her balance. Before she falls however, several small birds fly to the scene and grab her sleeves, carrying her gently to the ground.

"That's four people out, and two to go!" Chris confirms. Leshawna knows that she can't target Courtney or Dakota without risking her alliance. She moves towards Brick and Tyler. Meanwhile, Beardo shyly approaches Dakota.

"I hope you aren't going to hit me with that," Dakota says, shielding her eyes, or more specifically, her eye shadow, from the rain. Beardo simply shrugs in response.

"Out of my way!" Courtney shouts, pushing Beardo aside and sending him off the beam. He makes a whistling sound as he falls, followed by an echoing explosion once he makes impact with the mud. Dakota nervously backs up, trying to stay out of Courtney's way. Leshawna is closing in on Brick, while Courtney approaches from behind at a quicker pace. With Brick's attention focused on Leshawna, Tyler looks over his shoulder and sees Courtney.

"Brick!" he calls out, trying to alert him. Brick hears this and turns around, thrusting his weapon at Courtney while Tyler ducks underneath. Brick succeeds and sends Courtney out of the challenge, but like a true gentleman, looks down to see if she's okay. While distracted, Leshawna smacks him and sends him into the dirt beside her. He stands up and offers her a hand, but she rejects it and gets up herself.

"Sorry I had to do that," he apologizes, but Courtney just ignores him, frustrated about her loss.

"And it's settled!" Chris concludes. "Tyler, Leshawna and Dakota will move on to part two!" The trio cheer together, only to be startled by a sudden clap of thunder.

The winners of part one gather around a cylindrical plateau with a staircase leading to the top. Chris has one of his nameless interns holding an umbrella over him, while getting wet themselves.

"Welcome to part two!" he begins. "At the top of these stairs is someone so strong and so loud, he even makes Chef nervous!"

"No he doesn't!" Chef argues from the sidelines.

"Whoever can knock this person off the plateau wins invincibility!" Chris continues. He presses a button on a remote, causing the ground around him, the interns, and the seven eliminated contestants to rise until it is even with the platform, giving them a view of the challenge. Leshawna, Tyler and Dakota make their way up the stairs, which sink into the ground once they reach the top. Leshawna and Dakota clutch their battle sticks, while Tyler finally realizes that his is missing.

"Hey, I never got my stick back," he complains. The three teenagers look nervously at the silhouette waiting for them. A burst of thunder and lightning illuminate his face.

"SHA-BAM!" Lightning yells.

"Oh great, it's him." Courtney scoffs from the side.

"That's right!" the athlete shouts. He flexes and kisses his bicep. "Total Drama's best contestant is in the house!" He glares at Leshawna, Tyler and Dakota, holding a weapon to match theirs. "Who thinks they can take me out?" Tyler blindly runs to the center of the plateau. He throws a few sloppy karate chops and does some fake kung-fu poses.

"Yeah, didn't expect to be facing off against a blackbelt like me, did ya?" Tyler taunts. "I don't even need one of those poles! I got this!" Lightning grins devilishly and raises his battle stick like a club. He swings at Tyler and hits him hard enough to make him spin. He then starts smacking his opponent like a hammer hitting a nail. With a final blow, Tyler is sent tumbling off the arena.

"Hah! Too easy!" Lightning gloats. "Who's next?" Leshawna is visibly frightened, but her worried eyes quickly form a glare as she approaches him. Dakota reluctantly follows behind. Leshawna begins attempting to hit him, but Lightning deflects all of her attacks with only one hand. Dakota rushes over to assist her friend, but Lightning just reaches out his hand and pushes her down. "Sha-WEAK!" he yells. "You're more pathetic than that geeky boyfriend of yours!" he insults her.

"What?" Dakota growls. Her eyes immediately turn into a piercing yellow colour. Her skin fades from a light, peach colour to a darker orange. She begins growing taller while scale-covered spikes form at her elbows, shoulders and neck. Her clothes tear a bit and her hair becomes green and spikey, while maintaining it's length. Finally, a tail sprouts from behind her, completing her transformation. Everyone else watches in shock and fear, including Lightning, as she lets out a powerful roar, louder than the thunder and lightning behind her. Chris, however, appears delighted.

"Ohhh," Dawn whines. "I told her to stay calm. If she keeps getting angry like this, she'll never be rid of this mutation." The Dakotazoid wraps her massive hand around Lightning and lifts him up to her face.

"Nobody make fun of Sam!" she roars. She pulls her arm back and throws Lightning off into the distance, sending him screaming the entire way. She turns around to face the spectators, breathing heavily.

"Well," Chris says, pleasantly surprised. "I guess since Dakota beat Lightning, she wins invincibility!" Nobody reacts. Everyone is still in shock after watching Dakota transform like that.

When it's time for elimination, the rain has finally stopped, allowing the fire to burn in between the contestants and the host. Chris holds up the tray of marshmallows and stares down the contestants.

"Welcome to the first merged elimination ceremony." He begins. "You all look happy to be here!" The cast, drenched from the rain, respond with angry glares. "The first marshmallow of the night goes to Dakota for winning the challenge." he tosses the marshmallow over the crowd to the still-mutant girl behind them. "Also safe tonight, is..."

"Stop everything!" a new voice cries out. Everyone gasps and looks up. A blonde woman in a long red dress appears with her own camera man and microphone behind Chris.

"BLAINELY?!" Everyone shouts at once.

"That's right!" she says smugly. She then turns to her cameraman. "This is Blainely, live on the set of Total Drama Redemption!" she says.

"What are you doing here?" Chris asks, annoyed. "besides interrupting my ceremony?"

"Oh relax," she huffs. "I was sent here by the president of the network himself!"

"The...president of the network?" Chris repeats with his eyes now widened. "Did he mention me?"

"Hmm, let me think...NO!" Blainely laughs. "I came to announce their newest reality TV series. A look into the life of the popular girl and her geeky boyfriend, struggling with everyday life, and of course, mutating when she gets angry."

"My...reality spinoff?" Dakota says in her now-deep voice.

"Dakota!" another voice shouts. Sam runs onto the scene, huffing and trying to catch his breath. "Isn't it great? You finally get your own reality show!" Dakota leaps out of her seat, shaking the ground. She picks up Sam and gives him a big kiss and an extremely tight hug.

"Yayyy!" she rumbles.

"You're leaving?" Leshawna asks, surprised. "What about our deal?"

"You can be on show too!" Dakota shouts.

"Uh, no thanks." Leshawna declines. "I still want that million bucks."

"Hold on!" Chris interjects. "Somebody still has to ride in the ball of shame. I didn't buy all of those for nothing! And since Dakota is too big...Chef?" The burly cook appears behind Blainely and thrusts her over his shoulder. He drops her in the plastic hamster ball and shuts it behind her.

"Wait! You can't do this!" Blainely protests. "Are you stil filming this?!" She screams at her cameraman, who silently nods. "You're so fire-AAH!" Chris smacks the lever and launches the ball, and Blainely, out to sea.

"Well," he starts. "If Dakota's leaving, then we won't have an elimination!" Everyone cheers, except Sam and Dakota who are sharing a long kiss. He then turns to sign off the show. "How will Beardo's return change the game? Who will find the invincibility statue? And will Dakota's spinoff tank? Find out next time on Total. Drama. REDEMPTION!"


	13. Episode 13-Target Practice

Contestants: Leshawna, Max, Dawn, Brick, Noah, Tyler, Courtney, Sugar, Beardo

Eliminated: Sam, Sadie, Rodney, Katie, Anne Maria, Leonard, Scott, Ezekiel, Eva, Staci, Dakota

* * *

"Last time, on Total Drama: Redemption... The merge. Some contestants never see the day. With everyone on their own, alliances formed quickly, specifically between Courtney, Leshawna and Sugar, and another between Brick and Tyler. Beardo made a return, but had very little impact. During an exciting battle, some rose to the challenge while others fell flat. Literally! Leshawna, Dakota and Tyler continued to a battle with an old friend: Lightning. When he made fun of Sam, Dakota totally freaked and went Dakotazoid on him, winning her invincibility! But she gave up the million to run off with Blainely, or should I say, Mildred, and shoot her own reality show. How could we possibly top that? Find out right now on Total. Drama. REDEMPTION!"

* * *

"Alright!" Courtney says to her two alliance members, Sugar and Leshawna. The three girls stand in the woods, each leaning against a different tree. "Our first alliance meeting officially begins now." Leshawna stays quiet and rolls her eyes.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: LESHAWNA**

"I know I said Courtney and I could be friends, but this girl is really holding an official alliance meeting? Ugh, whatever. If it keeps her on my side, then I guess I'll have to deal."

* * *

"Wouldn't it be best to keep this alliance a secret?" Leshawna huffs.

"We are. That's why we're in the middle of the woods." Courtney responds.

"Then maybe we shouldn't go announcing alliance meetings?"

"Whatever. Moving on, we only have three of us and there are nine people left in the game. Courtney explains. "I think we should bring in another member. Someone we can trust, but not be threatened by..."

"Oh!" Sugar perks up. "I say Max! We need an evil genius like him on our side!"

"I have to admit," Leshawna shrugs. "Boy did figure out that ice challenge."

"But you didn't win that," Sugar reminds her.

"I know," Leshawna growls. "But it wasn't his fault."

"Then he's obviously a lot smarter than he seems..." Courtney ponders. "How about that new guy?"

"What new guy?"

"Beardo?" Sugar asks.

"Right!" Courtney confirms. "You know him, right? What's he like?"

"Well, he makes a lotta noise and...uh...well that's pretty much it. He don't even talk much." she shrugs.

"Sounds perfect." Courtney nods.

Meanwhile, Brick and Tyler are sharing a morning workout, going for a three lap jog around the island.

"So, I'm thinking our alliance isn't gonna be enough," Tyler explains.

"What do you mean?" Brick asks between breaths.

"Even though we're the toughest guys here, it's just the two of us. If anyone catches on, we could be outta here!"

"That's a good point." Brick agrees. "Did you have someone in mind?"

"Not sure. Uh, how about Dawn?"

"I dunno." Brick shrugs. "She's nice and all, but sometimes she just says stuff she really shouldn't know... What about Courtney?"

"No way bro. She's too sneaky. Couldn't trust her one bit." Tyler explains.

"Alright. Maybe Max?"

"Dude, he's evil and proud of it. You'd trust someone like that?"

"Alright." Brick rolls his eyes. "Beardo?" Tyler slid to a stop, and Brick did the same after.

"The guy they just brought back? I guess he's pretty harmless...We gotta talk to him today then, before someone else does!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: TYLER**

"Hah. I knew it! Social game? Mastered!" he shouts confidently.

* * *

"Brick! Tyler!" Chris calls out. "Just in time!" The two athletes join the rest of the contestants around their host. "It's time to announce today's challenge! Everyone, grab a slingshot!" Chef arrives, with a cart of slingshots and little pouches of marbles. "Hidden in the trees are plates featuring each of your faces! All you have to do is find and smash them before yours gets smashed. If your plate is smashed, so are your chances of winning invincibility. Last person with their target unharmed, wins! Everybody clear? Good! Ready? GO!" The nine finalists rush off into the woods together.

"Okay girls," Courtney whispers to her alliance. "If we want to keep this a secret, we'll need to split up, but don't shoot each others targets. And if you see that Beardo guy, talk to him. Try and be his friend. Got it?" Leshawna and Sugar nod in agreement. The trio parts ways, while the other alliance sticks together.

"So we just gotta stick together and take out everyone else," Brick explains, "And we can find Beardo and invite him into our alliance!"

"Right on!" Tyler calls out as they both jog into the woods.

While following a dirt trail, Max examines his slingshot. He pulls the band back for a test shot, but the marble in the pouch flies backwards and hits him in the face.

"Ow!" he cries, dropping the slingshot and his bag of marbles. "Worthless contraption! When I rule the world I shall see to it that all of these are destroyed!"

"You don't have to get so mad," Dawn's soft voice explains as she approaches him from behind. She bends down and grabs the slingshot for him. "Didn't you have one of these as a kid?"

"What?" Max says, surprised. Dawn kneels down and starts picking up the spilled marbles. Max hesitates, but quickly joins her.

"There was a mean spirited old man who lived across the street from you." Dawn says. "The kind of old man who keeps any ball or Frisbee that lands in his yard. Then there was that little girl who lived next door..." Max opens his mouth to say something, but Dawn continues telling her story. "A bully took her favourite doll and threw it into the old man's back yard, so of course he kept it. So you took your slingshot and chipped three of that old man's windows. While he was yelling at you, the little girl snuck into his shed and took her doll back." Max's eyes grow wide as he listens to Dawn's narration. "It wasn't the most peaceful thing to do, but you did it with good intentions." she concludes.

"I also mailed that bully an envelope full of glitter!" Max adds proudly, before he realizes what just happened. "How did you know all of that?!" he demands. Dawn empties her palms full of marbles into Max's hands. She smiles, and silently walks away, leaving Max dumbfounded.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: MAX**

"There is only one way she could have known about that: Sorcery!" he shouts. "I'm more of an evil science person myself, but with powers like that, she could be an excellent evil sidekick, if she didn't constantly insist that I'm good. No worse than my last evil sidekick, who tied to kill me..." He puts his hand under his chin to think. "Hm, insisting that I'm good, or trying to kill me...I can't decide which is more sickening."

* * *

Max finally recollects his thoughts and continues to walk, only to slip on a forgotten marble and drop them all again.

Elsewhere, Courtney is wandering alone. Her eyes, however, are not looking up at the branches for targets, but down at the ground.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY**

"An alliance is great, but nothing is better than an invincibility statue!" she explains. "A challenge about wandering through the forest? If it's in there, I'm gonna find it!"

* * *

"Why ain't you lookin' for targets?" Sugar asks after appearing from behind a tree.

"What?" Courtney jumps. "I..I am!" she explains hastily. Thinking quickly, she grabs the slingshot from her back pocket and drops it behind her. "I just dropped my slingshot! Oh! Here it is!" she pretends to notice it for the first time and picks it up. "See? Got it!"

"Hmmmm..." Sugar hums. "Okay then," she shrugs and walks away. Courtney breathes a quick sigh of relief.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

"Courtney's lower than a snake's bellybutton!" she yells. "Ain't no way I can trust her for too long!"

* * *

Continueing her path, Sugar happens upon a glass plate hanging above her, depicting Courtney's face. With an evil grin, she pulls her band back and smashes the target with one of her marbles.

"Courtney!" Chris yells through the speakers. "You have been eliminated!"

"What?!" she yells.

"Please come back to the fire pit and take a seat!" Courtney throws her slingshot down and growls as she stomps towards the fire pit.

Meanwhile, Beardo is making slow progress through the woods. He doesn't seem to be concentrating on the challenge, and is instead just walking and beatboxing impressively. Noah sees him passing and decides to approach him.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: NOAH**

"So I obviously don't have a lot of allies. With Eva gone, I'm pretty much on my own. As much as I hate it, I don't have too many options for allies..."

* * *

"Hey, Beardo, right?" he says, but Beardo does not respond. "So uh, you...Would you consider...because you...ugh" Noah's attempts to catch the beatboxer's attention are not working. Beardo is too focused on his beat. "Ya know what? Forget it!" he shouts, annoyed, before walking off. Beardo opens his eyes and looks around, but sees no one and continues what he was doing.

Brick and Tyler run past Noah, almost knocking him over.

"There's one!" Tyler shouts. Brick fires a marble into the trees and shards of glass fall from above.

"Noah! You're out!" Chris announces.

"Perfect." he grumbles, watching Brick and Tyler continue their run.

Dawn's walk has lead her out of the forest and onto the beach. Before she can turn around, she sees a seagull, drifting in the shallow surf. The seagull has a plastic holder from a six pack of soda cans wrapped arond it's neck. The girl gasps in horror. She carefully gets herself closer to the bird, and gently picks up a shell from the beach. Using the shell's edge, she slices the plastic off of the bird's neck. The gull takes a huge breath of air before looking at the girl who saved it, and was now cutting up the rest of the plastic. It quickly flies up and lands itself on her head. Dawn smiles and picks it up before she hears Chris's voice again.

"Dawn! You've been eliminated. Put the bird down and get back to the fire pit." Dawn shrugs, puts the bird back in the water and walks away, without noticing the bird walking behind her.

"That'll show her who's evil!" Max says proudly. He suddenly hears more glass shattering behind him.

"Yeah!" Leshawna cheers for herself.

"Max! You're out too!" Chris informs the contestants.

"Curses!" Max yells. "You shall pay for this..." he warns Leshawna.

"Yeah whatever," she shrugs in response.

Sugar finds another glass disc in the trees. This time, it belongs to Leshawna. She stares at it, unsure of whether or not she should shoot it, until a marble flies over her head and does it for her. She turns around to see Beardo in a bush behind her. He makes a "ka-ching" sound, like a cash register, and runs away.

"Leshawna is out!" Chris confirms. Sugar glares back at Beardo as he flees. "Sugar! You're out too!" Chris adds.

"What?!" she cries, before seeing Tyler and Brick pass her, sharing a high five. She fires one more marble, hitting Tyler in the back of the head, before she exits.

"Well now what?" Brick wonders. "How could we get Beardo into our alliance if we have to knock him out of the challenge?"

"Challenge first, alliance later!" Tyler answers. "Check it!" he points to the target with Beardo's face. Brick looks unsure as he pulls the string and loads his slingshot. He gives one last glance at his alliance mate, who nods in approval, before taking Beardo out of the challenge. Chris calls his name and Beardo exits the forest. "Just you and me now, bro." Tyler says.

"Only one of us can win the challenge." Brick says back. Both guys look up and see the opposing target over each others heads. They stare each other down, a fair distance between them now. A tumbleweed rolls past them, leading to confused stares. Both of them look to the side and see Chef with a wheelbarrow full of tumbleweeds.

"What?" he barks. "Adds dramatic effect!" They both shrug and resume the challenge. Tyler quickly readies his slingshot.

"Sorry bro, but I gotta look out for myself!" he says before letting go. The marble flies over Brick's head, but misses the target. It ricochets off the tree and hits Tyler in the eye. He falls over backwards and hits the tree behind him, causing it to shake. This was enough to send his own target to the ground, eliminating himself.

"Brick wins invincibility!" Chris announces. Tyler, back on his feet, shakes hands with his alliance partner.

* * *

"So nobody talked to Beardo?" Courtney asks her alliance as they sit on a massive rock by the beach. "How can we expect him to help us if we don't talk to him?"

"We could talk to him now?" Leshawna suggests.

"No no, we have to talk about who we can vote for tonight." Courtney commands.

"Okay, how about Tyler?" Leshawna says.

"Tyler? Why?"

"Dude's in an obvious alliance with Brick. Together they could be tough competitors!"

"Tyler will never be a strong competitor." Courtney dismisses. "Hmm," as she thinks, she looks up and sees Beardo, beatboxing on another rock, with Noah beside him.

"So, maybe we should form an alliance?" Noah says, making another attempt.

"Hm?" Beardo finally notices.

"Yeah, we'd get much farther working together. I know neither of us have many allies.

"Uh, sure thing." Beardo says awkwardly. They share a handshake before Noah leaves.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: NOAH**

"Finally, a bit of security on this island!"

* * *

The contestants sit in the dark now, a dim fire and the moon as their only light. Chris holds a plate of marshmallows and examines the small crowd. Max is glaring at Dawn, Tyler and Brick share a fist bump, and the others sit with their arms folded.

"I have only eight marshmallows," Chris begins. "The camper who does not recieve a marshmallow must immediately ride the Ball of Shame off my island and can never ever EVER come back. Brick, you get the first marshmallow." he tosses the treat to the day's winner. Brick catches it and gives a salute. "Also safe are..."

"Dawn" Max looks surprised as she catches her marshmallow, but then relieved at the next name called.

"Max"

"Sugar"

"Leshawna"

"Beardo"

"And the final marshmallow goes to..." Courtney glares at Chris, while Noah looks surprised.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Courtney."

"What?" Noah jumps up. "Me?"

"That's right, dude." Chris says.

"I don't know why everyone voted for me..." Noah says, his voice muffled slightly by the plastic prison. "I guess it doesn't matter." After a brief pause, Noah yells as the ball is pushed by the spring-loaded plank and sent off the island. Courtney shares a smile with Leshawna and Sugar.

"That's what happens when you get in the way of our numbers advantage..." she whispers to herself. Tyler and Brick also share a glance and a nod.

"Well, that was a mild surprise." Chris states. "Twelve down, eight to go! Who will be next? Find out next time on Total. Drama. REDEMPTION!"


	14. Episode 14-How Trivial

Contestants: Leshawna, Max, Dawn, Brick, Tyler, Courtney, Sugar, Beardo

Eliminated: Sam, Sadie, Rodney, Katie, Anne Maria, Leonard, Scott, Ezekiel, Eva, Staci, Dakota, Noah

* * *

"Previously, on Total Drama: Redemption...The remaining contestants went on a shootout in the woods. Tyler and Brick's alliance stayed strong, while Sugar secretly betrayed hers by eliminating Courtney from the challenge. Dawn shared a personal story...about Max. And for some reason, everyone seemed to want an alliance with Beardo. Noah beat everyone to him, but Courtney, Sugar and Leshawna caught on and took him out." Chris laughs. "The battle for Beardo continues right now, on Total. Drama. REDEMPTION!"

Tyler and Brick are out, talking strategy and going for their morning run. Ten full laps around the island. Being on the far side of the island, the odds of someone hearing them are fairly slim.

"So I think Courtney should be our target," Brick suggests.

"Yeah, she's a totally strong player," Tyler agrees. "We just gotta get that other dude to vote with us."

"Right. I say one more lap, and then we'll go talk to him." Brick's measured breaths suddenly stop as he comes to an abrupt halt. Tyler keeps running and slams into his back, sending them both into the dirt.

"Why'd you stop, bro?" Tyler asks, brushing himself off.

"You don't hear that?" Brick says. Both of them focus on a rustling sound in a nearby shrub. They quietly approach it, and begin to hear a tapping sound, but when Brick pushes the branches aside, the bush is empty.

Elsewhere, Dawn is meditating alone. Her solitude is quickly ruined when a seagull lands on her head, followed by her slightly mutated pink bird in her lap, and the bear she had helped sitting beside her. She cradles the pink bird in her palms and stands up. She then looks around and sees Max, who is sitting alone and tightening a screw on some sort of contraption, but he makes it too tight and the whole thing collapses into scrap metal and springs.

"Curses!" he shouts to himself as Dawn sits beside him.

"Hello, Max." she says quietly.

"Oh, what do YOU want?" he growls.

"I just thought you might like to pet one of my animal friends." she says with a sweet smile. "I know you have a soft spot for them. Didn't you have a bunny when you were younger?"

Max nearly gags and stands up in disgust. "I don't know how you know these things..." he growls and glares at his fellow contestant. "..but you'd better leave me alone. You don't want to get on my bad side..."

"I just want to bring out the good in you." Dawn whispers. "I know it's in there, and you can do such great things if you just-"

"Silence!" he interjects.

"Please, just hold my bird friend. She's a kind and sweet soul," she explains, holding her arms, and the bird out. Max reluctantly takes the feathered animal and holds it close to his face. It stares at him with it's soft, trusting eyes.

"Isn't this the bird that you found...that can breathe fire?" he asks nervously.

"Yes, the poor critter was harmed by Chris's evil deeds at Camp Wawanakwa. She was...wait..." Dawn pauses for a moment and looks behind her. "I sense an unfamiliar presence..."

"What are you talking about?" Max sneers, just before the bird bites his thumb. He yowls in pain, but Dawn is distracted. She walks towards a tree and looks up.

"Reddish-orange...with a touch of cyan..." Dawn mutters to herself. "Definitely a human aura..." Max approaches her from behind, sucking his now-red thumb. Dawn's eyes widen suddenly. "It's gone..."

"What's gone?"

"Whoever was in that tree." She explains. "Someone was watching us. Someone who can apparently move very quickly..."

"What are we just sitting around for?" Leshawna complains to her alliance mates. "If we wanna bring this beatbox guy into our alliance, we should just go talk to him now!"

"No!" Courtney commands. "We can't just go up and ask him. We barely know him! We have to wait for the right time..."

"I know him!" Sugar states proudly. "Well, kinda. I can go talk to him!" She gets up and trots away from the other girls before Courtney can object. Sugar appears behind Beardo, who is leaning against a tree and beatboxing alone. "How's it goin' pal?" she yells, giving him a friendly punch on the shoulder. Unfortunately, Sugar does not know her own strength and sends Beardo off his feet. Beardo responds by immitating a heart monitor. Two beeps, then a long, flatline tone. Courtney approaches them and helps Beardo to his feet.

"Sorry about that," she begins. Beardo opens his mouth to reply, or make a sound, but he stops when he hears a clicking sound. Sugar, Leshawna and Courtney hear it too. "He's clicking..." Courtney says. "What does clicking mean?" Beardo shakes his head.

"Not me." he says softly and quickly. The quartet approaches a bush, rustling, just like what Tyler and Brick had seen. Leshawna throws her arm into the bush and grabs whoever, or whatever is inside.

"Sierra?!" Leshawna and Courtney call out. The purple haired superfan stands in the shrub, one arm around her laptop and the other being held by Leshawna.

"Hiiii!" She greets them with glee. "Oh! Sugar! It's so cool to finally meet you! You were soooo funny on Pahkitew Island! Like the way you thought Leonard was a real wizard! Hilarious!"

"What are you talkin' about? 'Course he's a real wizard!" Sugar protests.

"Sierra!" Chris yells, approaching her with the other contestants. "You were supposed to stay in the studio until the challenge was revealed."

"But there are so many Total Drama contestants I haven't met!" she whines in response. "Dawn and Brick weren't in the All Stars season and Sugar and Beardo weren't contestants yet. And my blog needs to be up to date at all times!" She opens her laptop and holds it carefully while reading the screen. "For example: Did you know that Leshawna keeps a picture of her and Harold in her wallet?"

"How did you know that?!" Leshawna shouts, her eyes wide and her face slightly red.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: LESHAWNA**

"That girl...She's even creepier than Dawn!"

* * *

Sierra closes her laptop as Dawn approaches her.

"Your obsessive personality comes from-" Dawn's sentence is cut short by Sierra's excited squeal. She grabs the moonchild's shoulder and pulls her into a side hug, then smiles at the phone she has in her other hand and snaps a selfie.

"Dawn!" Sierra shrieks. "Did you know that despite being voted out fourth in Revenge of the Island, you were a fan favourite?"

"Oh, um..." Dawn tries to form a reply, but is at a loss for words.

"And a lot of people expected you and Scott to go out," Sierra continues.

"What? After he accused me of stealing from my friends?" Dawn asks. "And got them to vote me off the island? I don't like to use the word 'hate' but..."

"Brick!" Sierra moves on. "I just wanna say that between you and Jo, I was totally team Brick!" She gets really close to the cadet, their noses almost touching before Chris grabs her shirt and pulls her away.

"That's enough." Chris states. "Time to start today's challenge."

A splinter-filled, wooden booth surrounded the top eight contestants. They sat in a row in the booth on beat up, repurposed office chairs. Chris stood at a podium before them, next to a screen that displayed the eight faces. On the other side of the screen sat Sierra in her own booth.

"Today's challenge is Total Drama Trivia!" Chris announces. "A correct answer lets you stay in the game. Answer incorrectly and you're out! And, who better to help with Total Drama Trivia than our own superfan...Sierra." The excitement from Chris's voice drains when he says her name. "Yeah, kinda ruined the surprise."

"Sorry," Sierra squeaked.

"Whatever." Chris shrugs. "Let's start off easy. Beardo?" Beardo's face now takes up the whole TV screen. "Who came in fourth place in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island?" Beardo taps his chin, making a 'tick-tock' sound before ending with a 'ding!' He clears his throat and speaks.

"That was me, Jasmine." he says, doing a flawless impression of Jasmine's Austrailian voice.

"Correct!" Sierra confirmed.

"And bonus points for the impression!" Chris says, before moving on. "Leshawna. Who was the last contestant to arrive on the first day of season one?"

Leshawna hesitates briefly before giving an answer. "Izzy. Girl slammed her face on the dock. How could I forget that?"

"She's right!" Sierra cheers. "I remember the order everyone arrived. Wanna hear?"

"No!" Chris yells. "Sugar! Who was the third person voted off of Pahkitew Island?"

"Easy!" Sugar yelps. "Amy!" A loud buzzer sounds. Chef Hatchet, standing off to the side near a series of levers, pulls one of the levers, causing Sugar's seat to launch her into the air, then come crashing down. Sugar's portrait on the digital screen turns gray.

"Wrong answer!" Chris calls out. "You're out!"

"Uhm, Chris? Wasn't she right?" Sierra asks. "The Pahkitew elimination order was Beardo, Leonard, Amy, then-"

"I asked who the third person _voted _out was." Chris clarifies. He presses a button on his podium and the screan changes to show the scene from Pahkitew Island. On screen, Chris announces that Samey had been voted out. The Redemption contestants stare and watch Samey trick everyone into thinking that she was Amy. "Samey was voted out. Amy was cheated out. The correct answer was Samey."

"Well that ain't fair at all!" Sugar protests, brushing herself off.

"Tough. Go sit down over there." Chris points to a bench with his thumb. "Next question. Courtney. What place did Jo come in, on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island?"

"Fifth." Courtney says with confidence.

"She's right," Sierra says. "I so thought she was gonna win by that point, too."

"Didn't you tell me you were Team Brick?" Brick asks.

"Well yeah but this was after. You were already eliminated and I needed to have a backup."

"Right." Brick says, slightly offended.

"Next question goes to Dawn." Chris continues the challenge. "Name one of Mike's alternate personalities."

"I don't think he'd appreciate us talking about that," Dawn says. "But to answer the question, Chester."

"That's right," Confirms Sierra. "There was also Vito, and Svetlana, and-"

"Thank you, Sierra." Chris interrupts. "Max. Who was the first contestant to use the McLean-Brand Chris Head to save themself from elimination?"

"I believe that was Dawn, in season four." Max answers, only to be ejected from his seat.

"Sorry, Dawn's was a fake, made by Scott," Sierra explains. "Scott was the one who used it first." Dawn seems visibly upset as she watches a replay of her own elimination from season four.

"Curses. Foiled again,"Max says under his breath.

"Tyler." Chris starts. "During Total Drama: World Tour, we visited four of the provinces and territories of Canada. Name all four."

"No sweat!" Tyler shouts, a bit too excited. "Ontario, Alberta, Newfoundland, and the Yukon."

"Nice," Sierra admits.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: TYLER**

"So what if I wasn't there for Ontario and Alberta?" he shrugs. "I was still paying attention from the sidelines. I've got brains _and _brawn!"

* * *

"Brick. Similar question. In World Tour, we also visited the United States more than once." Chris begins. "What states did we visit?"

Brick smiled confidently. "New York, Nevada, and Hawaii."

"Impressive," Sierra confesses. "Especially since you weren't, ya know...there."

"Uh, I still watched the show." Brick explains.

"Beardo, back to you." Chris moves on. "What team was Trent on in Total Drama: Action?" Beardo again makes the 'tick tock' sound before shrugging.

"Screaming Gaffers?" he says, now speaking in Trent's voice.

"Nope!" Chris yells as he watches Beardo spring into the air and make a whistling sound on the way down, followed by an explosion upon impact. "Killer sound effects though. Leshawna, which team won the first challenge in Total Drama: All-Stars?"

"The Villainous Vultures." She answers. "Had to watch to support my girls, Gwen and Lindsay."

"She's right," Sierra confirms again. "Ya know I was there too!" she says, feeling offended.

"Yo I was rooting for ya," Leshawna waves, cheering the superfan back up. Courtney scoffs and readies herself for her question.

"Courtney. Name two people who refused to jump off the cliff in the first challege of season one."

"Easy." she says. "DJ and Beth."

"Yep. Also Courtney refused to jump." Sierra states.

"Don't remind me!" Courtney growls.

"Also Heather didn't wanna jump but then Leshawna threw her off the cliff," Sierra rambles on, causing Leshawna to chuckle at the memory.

"Dawn, who came in 9th in Total Drama: Action?"

"Uhm..." Dawn hesitates. "I believe it was Leshawna..." Her seat springs into the air, but she actually flies rather gracefully. The bear she had befriended appears seemingly out of nowhere to catch her.

"The correct answer was Heather," Sierra corrects her.

"Tyler, what is Blaineley's real name?"

"Heh, Mildred." Tyler grins.

"Midred Stacey Andrews O'Halloran," Sierra finishes.

"Thank you, Sierra." Chris says. "Brick. What was the movie genre used in episode seventeen of Total Drama: Action?"

"Hmm," Brick hums, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Was it superhero themed?"

"Wow, I'm really impressed." Sierra confesses.

"Yeah, me too..." Courtney grumbles to herself.

"Leshawna," Chris continues. "Who was eliminated first in Total Drama: World Tour?"

"Ezekiel." She answers. "Dang fool lost our stick."

"Ooh," Sierra whines. "It was actually Duncan. He didn't want to sing, remember?"

Leshawna sighs, but is shocked to see Tyler get ejected from his seat. He comes crashing down and all eyes shift from him to Chef Hatchet.

"Sorry, wrong lever." he shrugs.

"He can have my seat," Leshawna says quickly before jumping up. She helps the fallen jock to his feet and watches him stumble to back to the chairs.

"Moving on...Courtney! Who was the first contestant to quit the competition?"

"DJ." she says, casually admiring her fingernails.

"That's correct!" Sierra says, "Poor DJ."

"Tyler. Who was the last person to sing in season three?"

"Uhm...I think it was Heather." Tyler says, only to be launched from his chair once again.

"Alejandro had the last line of the last song in the finale." Sierra informs everyone.  
"One of my favourite songs, actually. Well, not including the ones where Cody sings..."

"How was I supposed to know that?" Tyler yells. "I was unconscious during that song."

"We're at the final two!" Chris ignores him. "Time for a lightning round. The rules are simple. Starting with season one, name each team. And good luck if you get to the Pahkitew Island teams," Chris taunts.

"I still can't pronounce those team names," Sugar admits.

"Brick, you would've been next, so you start."

"Easy." The cadet says with confidence. "Season one teams...Screaming Gophers."

"Killer Bass." Courtney counters.

"Killer Grips."

"Screaming Gaffers." Courtney and Brick exchange a quick glare.

"Team Victory."

"Team Amazon." Courtney says, leaning closer to try and intimidate her opponent.

"Team Chris is Really Really Really Hot!" Unfortunately, Brick had slipped up and was flung into the air.

"You needed four 'reallys'" Sierra says.

"Huh?" Brick asks, face on the ground.

"Team Chris is Really Really Really _Really_ Hot."

"Really." Chris concludes. "That means today's winner is Courtney!" No one looks pleased, except Leshawna who approahes her to give her a fist bump. "Now, time for a twist. Courtney, you have a choice to make."

"I'm listening," She says.

"We can either have a regular campfire elimination ceremony, or...You can have the only vote tonight. However, if you pick the second option, you have to vote right now, AND you will not be able to participate in tomorrow's challenge."

"Hah!" Leshawna laughs. "She'd have to be crazy to take that option!"

"I'll do it!" Courtney yells.

"Say what?!" Leshawna is surprised.

**CONFESSIONAL: LESHAWNA**

"Why even have an alliance with this girl?" Leshawna huffs. "Whatever. It's got me to the top seven at least."

* * *

"And the person I want to eliminate is..."

"Wait..." Chris stops her. "Just wait for it...build up the drama..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Can I say it now?" Courtney growls, breaking the silence.

"Fine." Chris permits.

"Brick. You have been eliminated."

"Me?" Brick asks in disbelief. "Why me?"

"Duh!" Courtney cries. "You're obviously really strong and apparently pretty smart. You'd be a major threat, especially with only a few of us left."

"Oooh snap," Sierra says, watching from her seat.

"It's official!" Chris announces. "Brick, you're gone! But first...Chef?"

"Finally," Chef groans before pulling another lever. Sierra screams as her chair springs into the air, sending her off the island.

The sun is setting now, as Brick approaches the ball of shame with his duffel bag in hand. The other contestants wait to watch his departure.

"See ya, soldier." Leshawna waves as he passes. Beardo, Sugar and Max say nothing.

"Good luck, Leshawna." Brick says. "Dawn, it's been fun." Dawn stands with her bear as he passes. The bear growls, but Dawn touches it's muzzle.

"Sorry," Dawn apologizes. "I promise, he's very friendly."

"Right." Brick says. "Courtney?" Courtney raises a brow as Brick passes her. "Smart move. Well played." he admits, making her show off a smug grin. "Tyler, it's been a pleasure serving with you." Tyler and Brick share a fist bump before Brick enters the ball of shame, which Chris closes behind him. Tyler salutes as the ball is sent rolling away. He then glares at Courtney, but she does not see.

"With Courtney sitting out tomorrow," Chris reminds the audience. "What will become of her? How much longer can Leshawna put up with her? And how will Tyler press on without his only ally? Find out next time on Total. Drama. REDEMPTION!"


	15. Episode 15-Insult and Bat-tery

Contestants: Leshawna, Max, Dawn, Tyler, Courtney, Sugar, Beardo

Eliminated: Sam, Sadie, Rodney, Katie, Anne Maria, Leonard, Scott, Ezekiel, Eva, Staci, Dakota, Noah, Brick

* * *

"Last time, on Total Drama: Redemption...Reality TV's number one stalker Sierra paid the final seven a visit, and provided minimal assistance in the Total Drama Trivia challenge. The alliance between Sugar, Courtney and Leshawna once again failed to pull Beardo into their ranks. Courtney and Brick squared off at the end, where Brick was 'really' close to victory. In the end, Courtney pulled off a win and took the chance to eliminate Brick, by taking the sole vote and agreeing to sit today's challenge out. How well will Tyler do without his only ally? Will anyone actually talk Beardo into an alliance, and what scary surprises await the finalists today? Find out right now on Total...Drama...REDEMPTION!"

* * *

The sun is setting over Pahkitew Island. Dawn sits alone, admiring some of the plant life. She lays down on her stomach with both feet in the air, admiring one flower in particular. She gently caresses the soft red petals before the ground below it opens and the flower descends, disappearing. Seeing this, Dawn sighs.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: DAWN**

"Sometimes I forget that this island is almost entirely artificial." she explains. "Aside from the few animals I've met here, there isn't that much nature around. It almost hurts." the pale girl hugs her stomach, looking almost nauseous.

* * *

At the same time, Tyler is out for his evening run. Unfortunately, he does not see Dawn laying in the grass and trips over her, faceplanting on the ground.

"Aww man..." he groans as he sits up. "Oh, sorry Dawn. I didn't see you."

"Oh no, it's my fault." Dawn insists. "I probably should not have been laying on the ground."

"Nah it was me. I'm such a clutz..." the jock sighs.

"Oh, don't say that." Dawn smiles. "You may not be the most graceful, but you're very determined. You put everything you have into whatever you're trying to do."

"Really? Thanks!" Tyler is immediately cheered up. Dawn smiles, but the look on her face quikly turns to terror.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The cries of one hundred tortured beings...Something is very wrong."

"Uh..." Tyler is unsure of how to reply.

Meanwhile, Courtney and Leshawna are in the luxury suite. They sit side by side in matching leather massage chairs, enjoying tall glasses of soda.

"Thanks again for picking me for your reward," Leshawna says.

"No problem." Courtney says. "Strategically I should have picked Beardo, but I'd rather share it with someone I know and like."

"Hey, speaking of Beardo...Do we need him still?" Leshawna asks.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean there's seven of us left. Between you, me and Sugar, we've got a solid alliance already." Leshawna explains. "Unless Tyler, Dawn, Beardo and Max all suddenly team up, we can just cover each other's backs."

"I guess," Courtney agrees. "But I still think it'd be better to have him, just in case. I'm not sure how much we can trust Sugar."

"Speaking of Sugar, you think she's mad you didn't pick her for the luxury suite?" Both girls look out the window where they see their alliance mate. She grabs the branch of a blueberry bush and rips it off, then dips the whole stick in her mouth. She closes her lips and slides it out, swallowing all the berries and leaves, before tossing the bare branch aside.

"She's fine." Courtney and Leshawna say together.

Elsewhere, Max is alone, practicing his evil laugh. He lets out a devilish cackle, only to exhaust his breath and need to gasp for air. He tries again, but this laughter ends in a fit of coughing. He opens his mouth for a third try before a deep, hardy and slightly creepy laugh is heard. He smiles, thinking it was his, until he realizes it was the boy behind him. He turns around to see Beardo, who smiles and waves.

"How did you do that?!" Max asks with wide eyes. Beardo simply shrugs and does it again. "I insist that you tell me the secret at once!" Max demands.

"No secret." Beardo says. "Just sorta happens." He opens his mouth to do it again, but is cut off but the sound of a loud horn. "Challenge time!" Beardo says, mimicking Chris's voice.

"No Total Drama season is complete without a horror challenge!" Chris says. "Chef, music!" Chef Hatchet presses a button on a small boombox and a peaceful violin solo is heard.

"Sorry, it's supposed to be on side B." the cook says, flipping the tape and pressing play again. Ominous organ music is heard now. Chris presses a button on his remote. The ground behind him opens up, and slowly, stone pillars are seen rising. The grey bricks grow taller and taller until the contestants realize that a massive castle is appearing in front of them. "I present to you, McLean Manor!" A flash of lightning appears behind the castle.

"A manor and a castle are NOT the same thing," Courtney informs everyone.

"Don't start this." Chris silences her. "Today's challenge is fairly simple. Go inside and catch a bat, then bring it back out to me. The castle is filled with tricks, traps and other spooky things. And, all of you must escape before sunrise...OR ELSE!"

"Or else what, exactly?" Leshawna asks, unalarmed.

"Trying to be ominous here." Chris complains. "Courtney, since you opted to take the sole vote, you agreed not to participate today. So, everyone except Courtney can enter the castle now." On cue, Leshawna, Beardo, Sugar, Tyler and Dawn began walking towards the massive wooden doors. Max stands back, shaking in fear and staring up at the building.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: MAX**

"I don't do quite well in dark, spooky places. As much as I'd want an evil castle, I'd need one with the lights on..."

* * *

Chef Hatchet, tired of waiting for Max to move, grabs the villain and carries him to the front door. He tosses him inside and slams the doors shut behind him and the other contestants.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Courtney asks the host.

"You can watch with us," Chris says, leading her to a set up with a big TV screen and a pair of lounge chairs. "Chef, get her a chair." The surly cook carries over a rusty, metal folding chair. He struggles to force it open, eventually getting frustrated and slamming the char against a tree.

"Forget it. I'll stand." Courtney says bluntly.

Inside the castle, the contestants all split up to search for their bats. Leshawna and Sugar went down one hallway together, Beardo and Tyler went their separate ways. Max stood with his back against the wall, and Dawn, before walking away, turned around to look at him.

"We can go together if you're scared," She suggests.

"Scared?" Max scoffs. "Evil knows no fear!" The sound of howling in the distance causes Max to jump in surprise. "Hmph...I would still rather not go with you."

"That's okay," Dawn says. "But I do know exactly where bats are." she then rushes off deeper into the castle.

"Hey Sugar," Leshawna starts. "Do you think we should still be worrying about getting Beardo to work with us?"

"Heck no!" Sugar says. "We only need you an' me now!"

"Wait, what?" Leshawna says, surprised.

"Everyone else here is weak! And I don't think we can trust Courtney." Sugar explains. "You an' me are the only two strong players left, 'cept maybe Courtney. That's why we gotta vote her out tonight!"

"You wanna blow up our alliance? Now?"

"Courtney ain't competin' in the challenge. If we don't do it now she might beat us to it!"

"Heh, ouch." Chris taunts from his seat. Courtney just glares in silence.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

"Of course I don't think Leshawna's a strong player like me! I'm the real queen here! I just need her to get rid of Courtney while we got the chance!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY**

"I knew I couldn't trust her! Ooh I'm so mad...But the real question now is...can I trust Leshawna?"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: LESHAWNA**

"Man, I can't hold on to an alliance like this! Maybe Courtney and I do need Beardo..."

* * *

Elsewhere, Max is finally making his way through the castle. Nearby, Tyler opens a door and a pile of plastic bones falls on him. He crawls out of the pile as Max walks past.

"Yo, Max!" he yells. He pulls himself to his feet before rushing over to the evil mastermind. "I need to talk to you, bro."

"To me? About what?" Max asks.

"I want you to vote with me."

"Oh? For whom?"

"Courtney."

"And why would I do that?"

"She got rid of Brick. He was my ally!"

"Ohh? It's a revenge scheme? I like that!"

"Yeah! So I want her eliminated now, while she can't win invincibility again!"

"Ah, kicking her while she's down...I like it!" Max laughs a bit before collecting his thoughts. "Very well, I shall vote with you tonight, if you vote with me tomorrow."

"Uh, sure thing. Who do you wanna vote for?"

"Dawn..." he hisses her name.

"Dawn? Why? She seems totally nice."

"That's the problem! She insists that I'm good...she radiates kindness...it's sickening!"

"Uh, sure thing man. You vote Courtney tonight, and I'll vote Dawn tomorrow." The duo share a fist bump before Tyler jogs off down the hall, only to slip and fall down the stairs.

Outside, Courtney is now pounding on the door.

"They're all dead! SO DEAD!" she screams, knowing that now two more people are plotting to vote her out.

Elsewhere in the castle, Dawn has found her way into the kitchen area. She scans the room, seeing endless wooden cabinets, a few broken dishes lying around, and a massive spider on the counter-top. The spider does not bother her at all, obviously knowing of Dawn's gentle nature. She spots the bat that she could sense from a distance.

"Come with me, my friend." she says to it. "I'm going to get you out of here!" The bat eagerly lands and hangs from her finger. She instantly makes her way towards the front door, but slides to a stop when she hears the bat squeaking. "You're right! We have to free the others first!" she turns around and runs back into the castle.

Leshawna and Sugar have found their way into one of the bedrooms. Sugar opens the armoire and discovers a skeleton inside. She huffs and pulls off one of it's femurs before slamming the door shut.

"This'll work, right?" she asks, swinging it like a baseball bat.

"You know we're looking for the animal, right?" Leshawna asks, confused.

"Oh, sure I knew that!"

Beardo overhears them from the hallway.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: BEARDO**

"Man, those two, and Courtney, make me kinda nervous...I think they want me in an alliance or something, but I don't really want to work with them...they're um..." he finishes his thought with the sound of a cuckoo clock. "Especially Sugar and Courtney..."

* * *

He makes the sound of a bat, and lets it echo down the hallway.

"You hear that?" Leshawna says. She hurries out of the room with Sugar and down the hall. At the end, they split up and go their separate ways.

Beardo lets out a quick sigh before being startled.

"That was impressive!" he says. "Have you ever considered using your powers for...evil?"

"Uh...evil?"

"Yes! If you can trick people like that, you can rule this game, and then the WORLD!" he shouts. "Well, provided I am not ruling it first." There is an awkward pause. Beardo clenches his teeth, and the sound of a chainsaw buzz is heard.

"Yes, like that!" Max says.

"That's not me..." Beardo replies. They look down the hall and see the shadow of a surly man with a chainsaw, causing them both to scream and flee.

"There's no actual killer in there, is there?" Chris asks his co-host.

"Nah, special effects." Chef replies. "See?" he points to the screen, where, after Beardo and Max left, they can clearly see one of the interns, a heavy boy with glasses, wielding the chainsaw in the low light. The intern smiles innocently and waves at the camera.

"Good, can't afford another close call with one of those."

In the castle's throne room, Dawn arrives. A pair of red and gold, dusty thrones sit in the center of the room, in front of a massive portrait of an old fashioned king and queen. Dawn approaches the portrait. Before she can act, Tyler comes sprinting into the room behind her.

"Oh, Tyler!" Dawn says. "Can you help me move this?"

"The painting? Sure thing!" Tyler says. He grips the bottom of the huge frame and tries to lift it. He succeeds, but the whole picture topples over and slams against the ground. Behind it is a glass window, revealing a big, white room where a hundred bats flap around helplessly.

"I knew it. Those poor, defenseless bats!" Dawn cries. "We have to free them!"

"Not so fast!" Sugar yells from the doorway. "This challenge is mine!" she walks over to the side of the room, where a suit of armour stands. The axe it holds suddenly swings down, but Sugar steps to the side. She grabs the axe and pushes past Dawn to where the bats are being held. With a few solid swings, the glass window smashes and the bats pour into the throne room. "Sweet!" Sugar yells. She thrusts her hands into the swarm of bats and grabs a handful of them. She actually crams two of them into her pants pockets.

"What on Earth are you doing?!" Dawn cries.

"I need these to win the challenge! Duh!" Sugar responds.

"But you only need one to get invincibility." Dawn explains. "And you can hold it gently, let me show you..."

"Step off!" Sugar says, shoving Dawn to the ground and grabbing another armful of bats. "I bet Chris is gonna gimme extra points for bringin' all these!"

"There are no extra points..." Dawn growls. "You're hurting these poor creatures!"

"Who cares?" Sugar scoffs.

"You don't need to be so aggressive just because you were bullied for your weight." Dawn says, getting back on her feet. "I know it's hard to be different."

"Who told you that?!" Sugar shouts defensively.

"It's all over your aura. That's why you started doing beauty pageants, right? To feel beautiful again? And that's why you're so competitive?"

"Quiet you!" Sugar yells. Dawn tries to grab them from her opponent, but Sugar turns around and pushes her away. Amidst the commotion, Leshawna, Beardo and Max found their way into the room. Tyler manages to reach up and catch one bat. Leshawna grabs the helmet from the suit of armour and uses it to scoop a bat out of the air. Beardo makes the same bat sound as before, and manages to get one to land in his palm. Max, being the shortest, has to jump to grab one. He succeeds but it sinks its fangs into his hand. Sugar sees everyone else running for the exit, and chases after them, shoving Dawn back down in the process. With the five other contestants making a mad dash towards the front door, a sudden mist appears in the hallway. The faded image of a young girl appears.

"You can not escape..." it says ominously. "There is no hope..." Everyone stops and stares at it.

"Hah!" Leshawna scoffs. "Nothing but smoke and mirrors!" she says as she runs through the ghost girl. Everyone quickly follows. Leshawna is the first at the door, but it doesn't open. She starts banging her shoulder against the door, trying to get it open.

"It looks like Leshawna is about to win!" Chris announces. "Huh?" Suddenly, the bats all start pouring out of the windows at the top of the castle. Dozens of little silhouettes flash against the full moon, and, just as Leshawna bursts through the doors, followed by the others, the swarm of bats swoops between Chris and Leshawna. When the bats leave, Dawn is standing before Chris, with the first bat she had found. "And Dawn wins immunity!" Sugar pushes her way through her rivals, holding an armful of hurt bats.

"No fair!" she yells. "I brought more than her!"

"Uh, you only needed to bring one." Chris reminds her. "And, Dawn actually brought them all out soooo...tough!"

"Chris!" Dawn shouts. "You have a giant mechanical island, and you still trapped all these REAL bats? Why?"

"Production value?" Chris shrugs. "Doesn't matter. Elimination is in ten minutes!" Chris presses a button on his remote and the castle begins it's descent into the ground again.

"You had a huge castle built here for one challenge?" Courtney complains. "Don't you complain about the show's budget all the time?"

"Hey," Chris says. "We saved some money by NOT building mechanical bats." He walks away to set up the elimination ceremony.

"Yo Courtney." Leshawna whispers. "We need to talk quick before the voting."

"Oh I already saw," Courtney says back, pointing with her thumb to the TV set Chef is carrying away. "You've got my back, right?" Leshawna smiles and nods.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY**

"As much as I want to scream at everyone right now, I think it'd be best if I don't tell anyone else that I saw everything they said." Courtney smirks.

* * *

**VOTING:**

**LESHAWNA**

"I wish I could've kept this alliance a little longer..."

**COURTNEY**

"You'll regret crossing me..."

**MAX**

Max draws a big X on an unknown photo before letting out his evil laugh.

**BEARDO**

Beardo looks nervously at two pictures, though the faces on them cannot be seen

**SUGAR**

"I'd trust a kitchen rat more than I'd trust you!" she says holding Courtney's picture, with a big, sloppy X over it

**TYLER**

"This one's for Brick!" he says, crossing out Courtney's face

**DAWN**

"Someone's competitive spirit is getting dangerous..." she says, voting for someone unknown.

* * *

"The votes are in," Chris begins. "The first marshmallow, of course, goes to Dawn." Dawn cups her hands and catches her safety. "Also safe...  
...

...

...

...

...

"Max."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Leshawna."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Beardo."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Tyler."

Sugar and Courtney glare at each other intensely. "The final marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Sugar."

"NO!" Courtney cries out as she watches the last marshmallow sail through the air into Sugar's mouth. "No! No no no! It's not fair!" She falls to the ground and starts slamming her fists in the dirt. "I always make it so far! I get cheated EVERY DAMN TIME!" Everyone looks awkwardly at the girl, throwing a tantrum. "First Harold messed with the votes in season one! Then I had to file a lawsuit just to get back on! Then I couldn't do a tie breaker against Blaineley! Then Mike showed everyone the chart I made and Chris tried to make me eat the ice cream that a bird threw up in, and then-"

"Shut the hell up!" Leshawna yelled. All eyes shifted to her now. "I didn't wanna have to do this, but here..." Leshawna reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, wooden likeness of Chris. "Just stop crying and take this."

"The...invincibility statue?" Courtney said, surprised.

"Yeah, found the dang thing the other day. Now just take it before I change my mind."

"Yes!" Courtney yelled. "In your FACE!" she screamed at Sugar. "I'm not going anywhere!"

"And just how do you know she voted for you?" Max asks.

"I...well..." Courtney struggles to explain herself.

"Leshawna." Chris says, interrupting the awkwardness. "That was a very selfless thing to do."

"I said I had her back," Leshawna explains. "I meant it."

"Well, with Courtney safe, that means you're going home instead!" Chris says.

"You said what now?!" Leshawna cries.

"Nah I'm just kidding!" Chris laughs. "Just love the faces people make! The person going home instead is really Sugar."

"No way!" Sugar cries out.

"Yes way! The ball of shame awaits.

"That's karma," Dawn says, just before Sugar is sent rolling off the island and out of the game.

"Well," Chris begins. "Sugar's gone, and so is the immunity statue! Will Leshawna regret saving Courtney? Will the animal rights people be knocking on my door to defend the bats? And who will make the final five? Find out next time on Total. Drama. REDEMPTION!"


	16. Episode 16-3 Arms 2 Winners 1 Big Loser

Contestants: Leshawna, Max, Dawn, Tyler, Courtney, Beardo

Eliminated: Sam, Sadie, Rodney, Katie, Anne Maria, Leonard, Scott, Ezekiel, Eva, Staci, Dakota, Noah, Brick, Sugar

* * *

"Previously, on Total Drama: Redemption...Everyone, except Courtney, went into the haunted McLean Manor! Leshawna questioned her alliance's determination to recruit Beardo, which revealed Sugar's plan to take out Courtney. Meanwhile, Tyler and Max made an agreement with the same goal. After Dawn freed all the bats that my interns spent days collecting, she and Sugar fought, but, Dawn seized victory! At elimination, Courtney was about to get sent packing when Leshawna selflessly saved her with her invincibility statue, and sent Sugar home!" Chris laughs at the thought. "Talk about drama! And there's more where that came from! Watch it unfold right here, right now, on Total. Drama. REDEMPTION!"

* * *

The unusual silence of Pahkitew Island is disturbed by strange, mechanical noises, buzzing, beeping and clicking. Beardo stands, making these noises and moving slowly, like a robot. He eventually leans over and lets out a slow buzzing sound. Max watches and laughs.

"Excellent!" he shouts. "Perhaps I will have a robotic sidekick after I achieve world domination," he thinks out loud. "He'll need a misleading, unassuming name, like...Norm..."

"Heh, right." Beardo agrees. Dawn watches this from a distance.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: BEARDO**

"Man, last time I was on this show, no one really gave me a chance. Max might be a little strange, but it's still cool to have someone to hang out with!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: DAWN**

"It's wonderful to see both Max and Beardo being friends. I see two outcomes from this friendship." she explains. "Either Beardo will finally feel comfortable around Max, bringing out the best in both of them, or he'll try so hard to get Max to like him that Max will poorly influence him, and bring out his worst..."

* * *

Having decided she's had enough observing, Dawn walks by Max and Beardo, giving a quick smile before she passes and makes her way over to Leshawna.

"I can't stand her..." Max grumbles.

"Dawn? Why?" Beardo asks.

"I'm sick of her insisting that I'm good. She clearly doesn't know true evil when she sees it..."

Beardo taps his chin, unsure of how to respond. When he does speak, he flawlessly imitates Dawn's voice.

"Your aura is a wonderful shade of turquoise. You must be pure of heart," he says. The impression was enough to make them both laugh.

"It was really nice of you to save Courtney," Dawn says to Leshawna.

"Oh, yeah," Leshawna replies. "It's just not right for a girl to flip out like that when she loses a game. We all lost before. That's why we're here."

"She says her eliminations are all unfair,"

"Unfair?" Leshawna scoffs. "I got voted out of the first season by a bird!"

While the two continue talking, Tyler takes a break from his work out and leans against a tree. Unfortunately he fails to notice the speaker attached to the artificial tree.

"Attention campers!" the speaker yells. The sound startles Tyler and sends him falling to the ground. "Gather at the dock for today's challenge!"

The final six stand before Chris on the dock.

"Did this just appear today?" Courtney asks, only to be ignored.

"Today, we'll be having another throw back challenge!" Chris explains. "In season one, the final six participated in the tri-armed triatholon! This season, you and your randomly assigned partner will have to run all over the island completing different challenges. The first pair to finish wins invincibility! Now let's see...the first pair will be...Courtney and Tyler."

"Can I get another partner?" Courtney asks. Before she can answer, Chef Hatchet cuffs her wrist to Tyler's.

"Does that answer your question?" Chris continues. "Next pair is Beardo and Max."

Their high five is interrupted by Chef handcuffing their wrists together.

"That leaves our final pair, Leshawna and Dawn."

"Cool," Leshawna says as they're joined together. Chef hatchet passes out small, plastic tubes to each pair.

"This is your first challenge. Ready? GO!" The three pairs open the tubes and pull out a map. Each one has a different path highlighted, but they all lead to the same place: the cliff. They all take off running, following their respective paths.

"This will be an excellent opportunity!" Max yells.

"For what?" Beardo asks.

"For you to demonstrate what you can really do..." Max says ominously. "C'mon. We have to get to the top of the cliff first..."

Surprisingly they succeed. At the top of the cliff, three more plastic tubes wait on a shelf for them. Beardo opens it and examines the paper, which just has an arrow drawn on it. Max turns around to see Leshawna and Dawn making their way up the path to the peak. He suddenly pulls his parter off to the side and hides them behind a tree.

"Now..." he says. Beardo clears his throat.

"Looks like someone else got here first," Leshawna says. "No time to waste."

"I can't believe Leshawna would waste an invincibility statue on someone else." Courtney's voice says from behind the tree. "I knew pretending to be her friend would pay off."

While Dawn studies the arrow, Leshawna glares at the tree.

"Yo I know I didn't just hear that!" She yells. "What's that thing say? We gotta make sure we beat that backstabber!"

"I think we need to jump off the cliff," Dawn explains, holding the arrow so that it points down. "But what you heard, that wasn't-"

"Come on!" Leshawna yells again, dragging Dawn to the edge and forcing her to jump.

"It worked!" Max shouts. He looks proud of himself, while Beardo looks guilty. "Now let's follow them!" The duo follow their rivals off the cliff while Courtney drags Tyler to the top.

"Will you hurry up?!" Courtney complains.

"Maybe if you let me get up I would!" Tyler retaliates.

"Look, we're the last one's here!" She quickly rips the cap off the tube and holds up the paper.

"I think we have to jump," Tyler suggests.

"I knew that!" Courtney insists. They both run to the edge. Courtney hesitates. "Wait."

"Why? We're behind!"

"I can't jump."

"You have too!"

"No way!" Courtney protests. "I have a medical condition! Let me just call my lawyers and-"

"So you're going to complain that I'm useless but you won't even jump off a cliff?" Tyler says, annoyed.

"I have a medical condition." Courtney repeats. Tyler ignores her and jumps anyway, causing Courtney to be dragged along. Instead of hitting the water, their cuffs get caught on a branch reaching out from the rocks. The two slam face first into each other.

"Smooth move, Tyler!" she yells. "And why is there a tree branch on the side of a cliff? How cliche!"

"Hey look!" Tyler yells. Down below, they can see the other four contestants heads bobbing in and out of the water, desperately searching for their next hint.

"Leshawna!" Courtney screams. "Give us a hand!"

"Hah! You wish!" Leshawna shouts back.

"What?!" Courtney says back, outraged. Leshawna responds by giving Courtney the finger and returning to her search. "How could she!? That traitor!" Courtney screams.

"Courtney." Tyler says, noticing the branch crack a little bit.

"Why would she save me from elimination just to stab me in the back like this?!" Courtney continues.

"Courtney!" Tyler says again, louder this time.

"And another thing!" Courtney was unable to say what the other thing was, because the branch had snapped, sending both of them down into the water below. In a stoke of luck, they landed right beside another clue. Upon resurfacing, Courtney and Tyler share a collective "Yes!" as they swim away.

"Ohhh I am gonna get her!" Leshawna growls.

"But Leshawna, what you heard. It wasn't-" Dawn is interrupted again by Leshawna pulling her below the surface.

Courtney and Tyler reach the shore and open their next clue. Another map. As they start running, Max and Beardo are close behind. Dawn and Leshawna are farther in the back. The maps once again lead them on different paths to the same location. This time they are brought to the plateau from the flag collecting challenge. Beardo, Max, Courtney and Tyler arrive at the same time, on opposite sides and begin climbing.

"Now, do it again," Max whispers.

"Maann," Beardo says, now using Leshawna's voice. "Stupidest thing I ever did was waste my statue on Courtney. Can't wait 'til she's gone tonight!" Courtney yells in anger from the other side of the plateau. Even Tyler looks concerned as they reach the top. On the flat surface were three wooden tables with raised edges and two stacks of square tiles near each one.

"A puzzle!" Courtney yells. "Yes!" By now, Leshawna and Dawn have arrived and all three teams were getting close. Courtney and Tyler argue over where each piece goes. Beardo and Max's general incompetence also slows them down, giving Dawn and Leshawna enough time to catch up.

"Oh sweet! I'm great at puzzles!" Leshawna yells, giving a high five to Dawn. Together they start laying the tiles down. With the puzzle, they manage to pull ahead. Dawn lays the last tile down and completes the picture, which is revealed to be the Total Drama Aftermath studio. They hear a click and the next clue drops from under the table.

"Hah! We're heading to the finish!" Leshawna shouts. They both start climbing back down the plateau. Tyler and Courtney finally finish their puzzle too.

"Oh cool! The aftermath studio!" Tyler calls out, alerting Max and Beardo.

"Nice work, now they know!" Courtney scolds. Max and Beardo start assembling their puzzle even faster, while Courtney and Tyler continue to argue. "Can't you do anything without screwing it up?!" she yells.

"Ugh, stop yelling and let's go!" Tyler commands, as Max and Beardo collect their clue and start running. Now in last place, Courtney and Tyler climb down the plateau and race to catch up. The final challenge is a sled race down a strangely snow-covered slope. Leshawna and Dawn were already set up and ready to go, with Beardo and Max starting behind them.

"We'll never win now!" Courtney cries. "...Unless..." She grabs the third sled and lines up next to a big black metal box with a vent on the side. "Wait for it...NOW!" she pushes the sled down just as the vent shoots out more snow, giving them a sudden boost in speed and sending them past the other two teams. "Yess!" she and Tyler yell together as they slide back down onto the docks, just where the snow stops.

"Courtney! Tyler!" Chris calls out. "Congratulations! You both win invincibility tonight!" The duo share a high five, before looking surprised and then glaring at each other. Chris watches the other four slow to a stop and presses a button on his remote, turning off the snow machine and lowering the slope back into flat ground.

"Yes!" Courtney cheers for herself. She turns around to Leshawna as she and the others arrive on the dock. "In your face!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Leshawna shouts back. "First you say you were pretending to be my friend, and now you're getting all up in my face?"

"Oh don't play dumb! I heard what you said..." Courtney stops herself. "I never said I was pretending to be your friend!"

"Now who's playing dumb? I heard you up on the cliff!"

"That doesn't make any sense..." Courtney ponders the situation. "When, exactly?"

"As soon as we got up there." Leshawna explains.

"That couldn't have been me! We got there after you because I was stuck dragging Tyler!"

"Hey!" Tyler yells from aside, but he is ignored.

"So then you never said you regret saving me? At the plateau?" Courtney asks.

"Heck no!" Leshawna responds. While they try to figure out what happened, Dawn approaches them.

"Leshawna, I've been trying to tell you the whole time." she starts.

"Tell me what?"

"We need to talk..."

"Courtney and Tyler," Chris starts the campfire elimination. "You both pulled out an impressive win, despite your differences. The first marshmallows are for the two of you." Chris tosses the fluffy sweets to the day's winners. "Before I continue, I'd like to remind the rest of you that, as promised at the merge, the top five will all recieve consolation prizes. The next marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Leshawna."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Dawn, you are also safe. And the last marshmallow goes to..." Max folds his arms and scoffs, while Beardo looks nervously at the last marshmallow.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Max."

"Yes!" He jumps up and cheers for himself, while Beardo makes the sound of a disappointing trombone. Leshawna and Courtney share a high five.

"I'm sorry guys..." Beardo says to the group. "I never meant to upset anyone, I just wanted to fit in." he explains. "See, Max said I'd get farther in the game if I used my impressions to start trouble."

"I feared that this would happen," Dawn says, standing up and approaching him. She lays her hand gently on his shoulder. "You're a good person who was lead astray by a misguided soul."

"Uhhhh..." Beardo is unsure of how to respond. Chris and Chef lead him inside the ball of shame. "Well it was still pretty cool to come back and hang out for a while," he says just before Chris sends him rolling away from the island. The rest of the contestants, except Max, all exchange guilty glances.

"We're finally down to the final five!" Chris says. "Who will be sent home next, and what fabulous consolation prize will I offer? Find out next time on Total. Drama. REDEMPTION!"


	17. Episode 17-The Coundown Begins

Contestants: Leshawna, Max, Dawn, Tyler, Courtney

Eliminated: Sam, Sadie, Rodney, Katie, Anne Maria, Leonard, Scott, Ezekiel, Eva, Staci, Dakota, Noah, Brick, Sugar, Beardo

* * *

"Last time, on Total Drama: Redemption...In a series of challenges, the contestants competed in teams of two. Max convinced Beardo to use his impressions for 'evil' which turned Courtney and Leshawna against each other. After Courtney and Tyler managed to pull off a win. Dawn filled them in on the truth and everyone turned on Beardo, getting him sent home again." Chris gives the camera his signature grin. "And starting today, each eliminated contestant will recieve a consolation prize! What will it be? And who will get the first one? Find out right now on Total, Drama, REDEMPTION!"

Max is sitting alone on a bench in the middle of camp. He is tightening a screw on a small remote control for the remote control car that has a small plastic tube on the top. With an evil grin he presses the red button on the remote and the tube splashes water in the dirt in front of the car.

"Excellent!" he yells to himself. "Now I can soak the socks of all who oppose me!" He pauses for a second and sighs.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: MAX**

"Last time I was on this show I was much more devious," the villain explains. "I created a helmet to turn animals evil! And now? I'm reduced to creating a remote control water gun! I hate to admit it, but I may owe some, only some, of my success to having a sidekick...Hm, I'll need one who won't try to kill me. Unfortunately, everyone left shows no potential!"

* * *

Out of frustration, Max throws the remote on the ground, smashing it. The RC car shakes a bit and speeds off erratically on its own. It zips between Courtney and Leshawna, firing water randomly and soaking Courtney's legs.

"Ew!" Courtney shouts. "Ugh, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"

"Don't do it, girl." Leshawna warns. "Remember, we're not talking to him." Courtney nods in response.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY**

"Ever since Max tricked everyone into hating that beatbox guy, whats-his-name, he's become public enemy number one!" She explains to the audience. "I'd rather be the one to cause his elimination, but if it gets me to the final four, I'll take it!"

* * *

Max prances up behind the girls after his car.

"Excuse me, Courtney. Did you see a car armed with hydro-powered weapons pass by here?" he says as politely as he can. She scoffs and turns her back on him. She and Leshawna walk away together. The car continues swerving through camp. It sprays water in a long line, turning the dirt into mud just as Tyler comes jogging up to it. He steps into the mud and slides straight into a tree. He sits up and holds his head in pain.

"Owwww," he groans as he gets back to his feet.

"Hmm," Max taps his chin, holding the car. "I guess making the ground slippery is sort of evil," he says to himself.

"Oh, Max!" Tyler says. "I'm glad I ran into you,"

"You ran into that tree, not into me." Max responds.

"I heard the girls talking," Tyler explains. "They're planning on getting rid of you next."

"They said that?"

"Well, sorta. Leshawna and Courtney did. Dawn just said something about your aura being pure or something. Anyway, if you get kicked off, I don't stand a chance of beating Courtney!"

"Very well." Max says. "All I need to do is win invincibility, vote out Courtney, and then you and I shall take out Dawn, as we previously agreed, yes?"

"Uh, sure." Tyler agrees.

"Attention final five!" Chris yells through the speakers. "Report to the mess hall for the first part of today's challenge!"

* * *

The remaining contestants all sit at one long table, facing their host on the other side.

"Meeting in the kitchen?" Courtney comments. "This can only mean..."

"That's right!" Chris finishes. "An eating challenge!" The five teenagers all groan together. "Don't worry, this is just part one!" Chris announces. Everyone groans again. "We talked to the eliminated contestants about their favourite recipes," he explains. "As it turns out, Katie and Sadie know a great recipe for peach cobbler, Dakota knows how to make a low-fat blueberry muffin, and the world's first brownie recipe was passed down through the generations of Staci's family." Everyone responds to the last factoid with a blank stare. "Yeah, we didn't fact check her, but who would lie about that?" The three meals mentioned are carried in the front door of the dining hall, each by an intern smiling for the first time since getting their jobs. The contestants all look on in excitement. "These meals will all be available to the staff!" Chris says, immediately taking the smiles from the contestants. "The paid staff," he adds, doing the same to the three interns as they carry the food to the kitchen. "For you guys, your first meal, recipe by Scott, preparation by Chef Hatchet, is called 'Worms in Dirt.' "

"Oh!" Tyler says. "Isn't that just gummy worms, Oreos and chocolate pudding?"

"Usually, yes." Chris confirms. "But in Scott''s case, it's earthworms, dirt, and vinegar."

Five pie tins are placed in front of the contestants by the surly chef, each containing the blend of ingredients. They are each handed a spoon.

"When I say to, eat." Chris instructs. "Last one done is out. Ready? GO!" The final five reluctantly bury their spoons in the wet dirt. Each one takes a bite and they all gag.

"One...million...dollars..." Courtney says between each bite. Before long, they've all finished their 'meals' with the exception of Dawn, who refused to touch her plate.

"I'm bringing these poor defenseless worms outside," she explains on her way out the door.

"Uh, okay then..." Chris shrugs. "Next, a delicious and healthy protein shake, recipe by Eva." Four tall glasses of a questionable liquid are placed on the table. "Raw eggs, chopped beef, protein powder, and a handful of assorted nuts."

"Killer!" Tyler yells, swallowing the whole glass. Leshawna holds her nose, closes her eyes and takes a big sip. Courtney and Max do the same, but Max chokes and coughs up the substance.

"Max, you finished last, so you're out!"

"Curses!" he shouts. "Foiled again!"

"Next, from Leonard." Chris says to the nauseous trio. "His mana potion recipe contains..." Chris stares down at the sheet of paper. "Troll hair, eye of newt, fire salts...Nevermind," he tosses that paper aside and picks up another. "This one is from Sugar!"

"Oh no," Courtney says.

"Since we can't use Leonard's recipe, the first one to finish will be the winner of the first part of today's challenge."

"And what is this recipe?" Leshawna asks reluctantly. As she does, three plates of fresh looking ravioli are placed in front of them. "This doesn't look so bad." She stabs a piece with her fork and tastes it. As she does, Chris starts reading the recipe.

"Sugar calls it Roadkill Ravioli!"

"You said what now?" Leshawna asks, wide-eyed.

"Ravioli stuffed with a mixture of possom, raccoon, and some type of bird." Chris explains as Dawn walks back inside. She hears this and immediately faints. Leshawna, Tyler and Courtney all stare at their plates in disgust. Courtney suddenly takes a deep breath and starts shoveling the pasta into her mouth, clearing her plate almost instantly. While everyone except the unconscious Dawn stare in shock, she drops her fork dramatically.

"I am not losing this season." she says.

"Mhm..." Chris hums. "Okay, you win the advantage in part two. You also get to decide who will NOT be competing in part two! Pick one person to sit out and have no shot at immunity."

"Yes!" Courtney yells. "I choose Max!" she declares.

"What?!" he yells in response.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY**

"Perfect!" she shouts. "Now he can't win and we can all vote him out tonight! No matter who wins invincibility!"

* * *

The final five follow Chris along a trail towards part two. At the back of the pack are Tyler and Dawn.

"Hey, feeling better?" Tyler asks her.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. Thanks." she responds.

"Listen, we gotta talk about the vote tonight." He explains. "Max and I want to vote Courtney, and Courtney and Leshawna, I think they're voting for Max. I'm not sure what you're thinking."

"It's a tough vote." Dawn explains. "I'd hate to vote out Max before he realizes that he's not really evil..."

"Welcome to part two!" Chris yells. The contestants see a large, metal, cylinder-shaped pillar with a big disc shape on top. Hanging from the disk are four thick ropes with knots tied at the bottom. "All you have to do is stay on the rope longer than anyone else! Heh, saw it on some other show." he says.

"When do I get my advantage?" Courtney asks from her position.

"You'll find out." Chris says. He nods to Chef who, with a large remote control, starts the machine. The disc shape starts spinning, taking Tyler, Leshawna, Courtney, and Dawn with it. The quartet all cling to their ropes as tight as they can. Chef presses another button and, from a small hole above each rope, water pours down on everyone except Courtney.

After only about fifteen minutes, Chef splashes everyone but Courtney with water again. Max, bored from sitting on the sidelines, takes a look at the remote.

"Can that thing do anything else?" he asks the cook.

"Yeah," Chef responds bluntly. Max snatches the remote and starts messing with the controls. He turns a knob to its maximum setting, making the machine spin the contestants even faster. He presses a few buttons and ice cold water is dumped on all four contestants.

"Hey!" Courtney screams. "I'm not supposed to get wet!" Chef Hatchet grabs the remote back, but Max holds on and tries to pull it away. In their struggle, they accidentally hit another button, releasing Courtney's rope. She lands on the ground and the rope lands on top of her.

"Courtney! You're out!" Chris announces.

"What?! That is NOT fair!" Courtney cries.

"Life's not fair," Chris shrugs.

"No, she is correct." Max says, surprising everyone. The machine slows to a stop and Dawn lets go of her rope.

"Are you arguing for fairness?" Dawn asks.

"My elimination from Pahkitew Island was the most unfair in Total Drama." He explains.

"That's debatable." Leshawna huffs from her rope.

"My goal is to prove that evil can win without cheating." He grumbles. "Give Courtney another chance."

"She can have my spot." Dawn says. "I'm still recovering from fainting earlier anyway."

"Fine." Chris groans.

"Wow." Courtney says, surprised. "Thanks guys." She pulls herself onto the rope where Dawn was hanging before.

"Don't get the wrong idea." Max warns. "I still want you to lose. I just want you to lose fairly."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY**

"I'm actually really surprised that Max did that for me." she admits. "It almost makes me feel bad about voting him out tonight. Almost."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: MAX**

"It does seem that I'm on the chopping block tonight." Max confesses. "But evil and dishonour do not have to go hand in hand."

* * *

The machine starts up again, with Max and Dawn watching from the sidelines. After a while, the three remaining players are getting tired and cold from the water. A sudden gush of water causes Tyler's headband to slide over his eyes. He reaches up to lift it, but another shot of water surprises him and causes him to lose his grip.

"It's down to just Courtney and Leshawna!" Chris announces. Both girls make brief eye contact. Leshawna's hands are cramping and she's starting to shake from the could. Courtney's wrists and ankles ache, but because she hadn't been hit with as much water, the cold doesn't bother her as much. Suddenly, she drops. Courtney lands on her feet, but Leshawna swings around and knocks her over.

"Ooh! Sorry!" she says as she drops down from her own rope. Leshawna helps Courtney to her feet as Chris announces the winner.

"Why'd you let go?" Leshawna asks.

"I...I don't know." Courtney says back.

"Maybe you saw how much she wanted it?" Dawn suggests as she approaches the other girls. "Maybe you felt like you owe her for saving you with her invincibility statue?"

"Yeah right!" Courtney shouts. "My arms were just tired."

* * *

**VOTING CONFESSIONALS:**

Leshawna, Tyler, Courtney and Max are all seen drawing an X across an unknown portrait.

Dawn looks nervously between two. She sighs and puts one aside, keeping it face down, and draws an X across the other. "I can tell that you've changed." she says to herself.

* * *

"Before we start the ceremony," Chris begins. "I'd like to remind everyone that whoever gets eliminated tonight does get a consolation prize." Chris holds up the four marshmallows. "The first one goes to Leshawna." he tosses her the first safety symbol. "Also safe tonight..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Dawn."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Tyler."

Courtney and Max both glare at each other. Chris holds yp the final marshmallow and both of them eye it eagerly. "And, the final marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Max."

Everyone gasps and flinches. Courtney, surprisingly, just stands up calmly. She takes a deep breath before anyone looks up.

"Well, at least it was fair this time." she shrugs.

"You okay girl?" Leshawna asks, standing up and putting her hand on Courtney's shoulder.

"Yeah. I know this sounds crazy but...Friendship might be more important than winning." Everyone gasps at this statement.

"Well, that was unexpected." Chris says. "Here's your consolation prize." Chris hands her a CD playing boombox and three CDs to go with it. Courtney glances down at the CDs and reads the titles aloud.

" 'The Total Drama World Tour Soundtrack', 'Beardo's Beatboxing Greatest Hits,' and 'Ella's Sounds of the Springtime.' Who's Ella?"

"You also get this!" Chris hands her a T-shirt with the series' logo, the red TD, with the word Redemption printed underneath.

"This prize sucks. But there's always next time." Courtney says, smiling back at her friends.

"Who says we'll bring you back again?" Chris asks. "I think fans are getting sick of you."

"You don't have a choice!" Courtney mocks him.

"She's right." Chef Hatchet says, showing Chris a contract. "When they changed her contract in season two, they said we can't feature the original cast unless we include Courtney." Chris takes the contract and tries to tear it in half before Courtney snatches it from him.

"Nice try!" she yells. "It's laminated!" She and her consolation prizes make their way into the ball of shame. Chris quickly flips the lever and sends her off the island.

"Well, we all wanted a meltdown. Sorry to disappoint." Chris says. "Tune in next time for more shocking developments on Total. Drama. REDEMPTION!"


	18. Episode 18-Dive to Survive

Contestants: Leshawna, Max, Dawn, Tyler

Eliminated: Sam, Sadie, Rodney, Katie, Anne Maria, Leonard, Scott, Ezekiel, Eva, Staci, Dakota, Noah, Brick, Sugar, Beardo, Courtney

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama: Redemption..." Chris begins. He stands on the beach as the sun rises, in front of a sleek white airplane sitting on the island behind him. "The final five competed in a two part challenge. After downing several strange recipes from the eliminated contestants, Courtney knocked Max out of the second part and earned an advantage. Max messed with the controls, seemingly eliminating her, but in a surprising moment of 'goodness' he argued to give her a second chance, delighting Dawn, and shocking the rest of us. More surprises came after Courtney suddenly let go again, giving the victory to Leshawna. At elimination, Tyler, Dawn and Max teamed up to get Courtney eliminated. And it worked. The final surprise was when she didn't have a meltdown! Now we're at the final four! One more loser will get one more consolation prize. Who will it be? And what is the plane for? Find out all this and more, on Total. Drama. REDEMPTION!"

* * *

The finalists lay down on cushioned, bench seating that lines the sides of the plane's cabin. Unlike the plane used in the third season, this one is comfortable, well-built, clean and carpeted. Leshawna is the first to wake up. She stretches and yawns before realizing her surroundings.

"Where the hell are we?" She asks nobody. Max wakes up beside her.

"What are you rambling about?" he groans groggily.

"Haven't you noticed? We're on a plane." she scoffs back.

"No matter!" he shouts, waking up Dawn and Tyler. "The location changing will not protect anyone from my ultimate EVIL!" he declares.

"Give it a rest." Leshawna warns.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: LESHAWNA**

"I hadn't met most of these guys when the season started," she explains. "But I never thought that out of all of them, this four foot tall, purple haired lawn gnome would make it this far. I mean, everything he says is just 'evil this' and 'evil that.' The boy's got some serious problems."

* * *

"Good morning, finalists." Chris says when his face appears on a screen at the front of the cabin. He seems to be somewhere tropical, wearing a Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses. "I'm sure you're wondering where I'm taking you. You'll find out once you get down here. Until then, please enjoy the flight."

"Question," Max announces. "Will you be providing peanuts or pretzels on this flight?"

"Neither." Chris responds bluntly. "You have about ten minutes before we reach the drop zone. Everybody get ready!" The screen shuts off, leaving the contestants with nothing but each other and their own thoughts.

"So where do you think we're going?" Tyler asks the others.

"Who cares? They took me outta the luxury suite," Leshawna complains. The familiar female intern who wears her hair in a ponytail enters the flight cabin and distributes the in-flight snacks: Small bags of almonds.

"Almonds?" Max questions. "Disgusting! You shall rue the day that you offered me such an unacceptable snack!" He throws the bag on the floor. The intern returns to distribute parachutes. Everyone exchanges worried glances.

"Get ready to jump!" Chris says from the screen. The intern opens the door for them and they all look down. Struggling to put his parachute on, Max bumps into the others, which accidentally knocks Tyler right out of the plane. Dawn and Leshawna watch him fall, but are relieved to see that his parachute walks.

"So who's next?" Leshawna asks.

"If you don't all jump right now," Chris starts. "I'll just hand Tyler the million and end the season here. Dawn, Max and Leshawna all give a confident nod and leap out of the plane. As their parachutes opened, the quartet noticed that there was nothing below them but water and a small speedboat. They all slowly descend into the water and detach their parachutes. Chris, waiting on the boat, lowers a ladder for them to climb on.

"Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris introduces them to the location. They all look around, not seeing the camp that three of them called home for a short time. "Yeah, I kinda destroyed it." he explains. "For your challenge, you will have to put on wetsuits and scuba gear, dive down to the ruins of the island, and retrieve a Gilded Chris award. There were several on the island when it sank."

"Uh, are there any sharks down there?" Max asks nervously.

"Probably." Chris shrugs. "I don't know what's down there anymore. But I have to warn you all, stay away from the mine shaft. The rescue divers refuse to go down there."

"I'm surprised you even have rescue divers," Leshawna remarks.

"The first person to bring a Gilded Chris award back to the boat will win immunity and be guaranteed a spot in the final three." Chris concludes.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: DAWN**

"I'm really disappointed to be so close to Boney Island without actually being on it." she explains. "Despite the dark energy that surrounds it, I really want to know how my habitat is doing. I also wish that I had known we'd be here. I'd have brought that poor, mutated bird that I found with me." she sighs.

* * *

Chris distributes flashlights to the now suited up finalists. At his command, they all leap into the water and dive down to what used to be Camp Wawanakwa. The trees have lost most of their leaves by now. Some were even completely bare from the moving waters. The ground was loose and muddy with very little visible grass. The cliff that Chris had said was one thousand feet high now sits under the water, being the only part of the island that was even close to the surface. Tyler, Leshawna and Dawn take a moment to look at what was left of the island, having spent so much time there, while Max ignores them and swims farther down.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: MAX**

"I, unlike the others, refuse to let sentimentality get in the way of winning this challenge!" he announces. "Instead, sharks and deep dark scary ocean monsters may get in my way."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: TYLER**

"Chris must think we're stupid or something!" he says. "He said not to go near the mine shaft, so that's the first place I'm going!"

* * *

Tyler starts making his way towards the entrance to the mine shaft as Max swims up behind him.

"Before you go anywhere," he begins. "We need to discuss the vote tonight."

"Oh? Uh, what about it?" Tyler asks.

"I'm just making sure you're willing to hold up your end of our little deal...I voted for Courtney, and now you must vote for Dawn..."

"Oh uh, right..." Tyler says awkwardly. "See, I'm not sure about that. Dawn's totally nice."

"You wouldn't DARE think about going back on our deal, would you?!" Max shouts.

"Wait, why would you care about keeping a promise? Aren't you evil or something?"

"If you even think about backing out now, I shall make sure you rue the day you crossed me!" he pauses for a moment and looks at the mine. "Are you going in there?"

"Yeah. Chris said not to so that's where I'm going!"

"I guess we had the same idea." Dawn says as she drifts over to them. "Are you coming in with us?" she asks Max. "I know you're afraid of dark places like that, but I know there's nothing dangerous down there...well, they look dangerous but-"

"No way!" Max yells. "Uh, not because it's dark but because...well why would three people search the same place? That would be nonsense!" he doggie-paddles away, while Tyler and Dawn shine their flashlights into the dark mine. The light shows nothing.

"You sure there's nothing dangerous down there?" Tyler asks nervously.

"Promise." Dawn says as she starts swimming into the shadows, with Tyler following behind her.

Leshawna has made her way towards what used to be the kitchen and dining hall. She pushes on the door and it falls right off the hinges and drifts into the room. Her mouth was hanging open as she entered the place where she had so many memories. She makes her way into the kitchen and shines the flashlight around. The beam of light suddenly shines past a dark shadow in the doorway behind her. She jumps in surprise and almost loses her light, but manages to catch it before it floats away. She aims it at the shadow, which turns out to be Max.

"Oh, it's just you." She says to him.

"Yes, it is I!" he announces.

"Whatever." She moves over to the cabinets and points her flashlight inside them, hoping to find a guilded Chris, while Max floats over to the freezer and opens the massive metal door. "Man, that brings back memories." Leshawna says as she swims to his side. "I'll never forget the day I locked Heather in there." she laughs.

"You locked a girl in a freezer?" Max gasps. "How diabolical!"

"Hah! That's nothing!" Leshawna laughs. "One time I connected a sewer pipe to her shower!" The idea of this is enough to make them both laugh. "And my girl Gwen, she dumped red ants in her bed!"

"Hah! Ants in the bed is anyone's worst nightmare!" Max laughs.

"Ooh and the day we met," Leshawna starts. "I actually lifted Heather over my head and threw her off a cliff!" While the unlikely pair share a laugh, they fail to notice the figure approaching them from behind. They turn around just in time to catch a glimpse of the sharp harpoon pointed at them. When their flashlights meet, they illuminate the face of Chef Hatchet, in the same swim gear as them, and his harpoon gun. "He..he can't really shoot us with a harpoon can he?" Leshawna asks nervously.

"Underwater or not..." Chef growls. "this is still MY KITCHEN!" he screams the last two words and fires the harpoon between them. Max and Leshawna scream and swim through a broken window while Chef Hatchet loads another harpoon into his gun. Luckily for them, he is too big to exit through the window.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: LESHAWNA**

"Back in season one, Chef hunts us down with a water gun." she recalls. "Now he's got a harpoon gun?! What the hell did I miss?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyler and Dawn swim deeper into whats left of the mine shaft. Most of the passages had been sealed off by rocks when the island sank. They reach a part of the tunnel with a giant hole in the bottom. What little light they have does not show very much of the hole.

"I'm thinking we should turn back..." Tyler says, looking down the chasm.

"There's something down there though..." Dawn whispers.

"That's the scary part."

"No, it's not scary. It's scared..." Dawn aims her light straight down and starts swimming into the hole. Tyler stayed floating in place, unsure of what to do. At the bottom, Dawn sees the tail of an eel, pressed under a rock. The eel is small and brown, with big, yellow, sad-looking, eyes. She lifts the rock off and the eel immediately floats up. Underneath where the eel was pinned was a tiny piece of gold. Dawn digs a little around the gold and is finally able to pull out the Gilded Chris from the mud. She smiles before looking down again and seeing another yellow eye, matching the one of the baby eel. It blinks twice before the bright red pupil focuses on her.

"Dawn?" Tyler calls out. "Are you still down there?" The baby eel swims past him. "Oh, that's not so bad." he laughs to himself. Suddenly, another eel, identical but much larger in size, starts rising out of the hole. It is barely small enough to even fit in the hole. Tyler screams and starts swimming as fast as he can back up the mine shaft. He barely makes it through the exit before the eel. Tyler continues stroking at full speed until he slams face first into Leshawna.

"Tyler? What's wrong?" She asks, showing genuine concern.

"Giant eel!" He shouts in response. "I think it ate Dawn!"

"Dawn? She's right there." Leshawna points over to Dawn, floating by the mine's entrance.

"Thank you!" she calls into the shadows. She and her golden statue of Chris start swimming towards the surface before a harpoon launches into the cliff beside her. She jumps in shock and accidentally releases the Gilded Chris.

"You!" Max calls out from behind Leshawna. "How could you leave me back there with that harpoon wielding maniac?!" He swims angrily towards her before he sees the Gilded Chris that Tyler was picking up out of the mud. "Ah! You found it! Give it to me at once!" he orders.

"What? No way!" Tyler shouts back. Leshawna swims towards him and tries to grab it from him, at the same time as Dawn and Max. While the final four are all tugging on the fake gold statuette, Chef Hatchet loads his final harpoon. He fires it straight at them, piercing the oxygen tank on Max's back. The air starts pouring out, rocketing the evil midget to the surface, with the Gilded Chris award in his hands. He flies out of the water and slams on the deck of the boat.

"And Max wins invincibility!" Chris announces. The others rise to the surface to see the winner, all with surprised looks on their faces, while Max throws his head back and lets out a wicked cackle, followed by a surprised gasp.

"That was the perfect evil laugh!" he compliments himself.

"Everybody back on the boat." As Chris says this, the surly cook leaps out of the water and scrambles back onto the boat.

"There's a sea monster down there!" Chef cries.

"It's just a harmless moray eel." Dawn explains as she climbs onto the deck behind Leshawna and Tyler. "I guess her being the size of a school bus makes it a little scary, but she's very sensitive about her size..."

* * *

The final four, along with Chris and Chef, are now standing on a boardwalk beside a giant cruise ship.

"I'm sure you're all wondering what this boat is here for." Chris begins. "As part of today's consolation prize, the eliminated contestant will not be taking the ball of shame. Now, it's time to vote."

* * *

**VOTING CONFESSIONALS**:

Max: "Leshawna left me for dead when we were attacked with a harpoon gun." he begins. "though I do admire her more villainous side. On the other hand, Tyler considered going back on our deal and refused to give me the Guilded Chris. And then there's Dawn...Tough choice here."

Leshawna: "I like Dawn and Tyler as friends, but at this point I gotta think about who I'd have an easier time beating in the finale." She looks between their portraits, unsure of what to do."

Tyler: "It probably would've been good to just vote out Max, but he won today. I honestly can't decide between Dawn and Leshawna..."

Dawn: "I expected today to be a sudden death challenge. I'll have to think really carefully about this..."

* * *

"Max, you get the first marshmallow." Chris says, handing him his immunity symbol. "Also safe is.."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Dawn." Dawn looks relieved and accepts her marshmallow. "And the final marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Leshawna."

"Yes!" she shouts, taking the final marshmallow from the host. Tyler sighs and looks down.

"Tyler, in addition to this Total Drama: Redemption t-shirt," Chris begins, handing him a rolled up shirt. "you also get a dinner at sea with one of Total Drama's most beautiful contestants..."

"Lindsay?" Tyler asks, suddenly smiling again. He looks up at the walkway to the cruise ship as the silhouette of a super model walks down slowly. As the sun leaves Tyler's eyes, making it easier to see, he can see that the model is actually not his girlfriend.

"Justin!" Chris says. Justin walks to the contestants and puts an arm on the shoulder of Dawn and Leshawna. Leshawna blushes while Dawn just looks puzzled.

"So which one of you ladies gets the pleasure of looking at me all evening?" he asks them.

"Neither," Chris says. "You'll be having dinner with Tyler!"

"What?" Justin and Tyler say together. "You told me it'd be one of the girls." Justin protests.

"Yeah, I said maybe." Chris corrects him. Both Tyler and Justin sigh, but Tyler suddenly looks up.

"You know what?" he says. "This was my best season yet! So you just call me when you want another all stars season, okay Chris?" he proudly struts up to the cruise ship, only to slip and slide down the walkway. Justin walks over him, not really concerned about stepping on the jock. Tyler gets up, dusts himself off and follows him onto the ship.

"Well," Chris says. "We're down to the final three! Who's not going to the finale? What's the prize for third place? And why did I agree to give out consolation prizes? Find out the answers to these questions and more when we return to Pahkitew Island for the almost conclusion of Total. Drama. REDEMPTION!" 


	19. Episode 19-Chaos Mode

Contestants: Leshawna, Max, Dawn

Eliminated: Sam, Sadie, Rodney, Katie, Anne Maria, Leonard, Scott, Ezekiel, Eva, Staci, Dakota, Noah, Brick, Sugar, Beardo, Courtney, Tyler

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama...The final four paid a visit to an old home, where they went looking for a gilded Chris in the sunken ruins of Camp Wawanakwa. Dawn found one, along with a gigantic eel, while Leshawna and Max found Chef Hatchet and a harpoon gun. After an undersea scuffle, Max was the lucky winner, and Tyler won the most awkward date EVER! Only three remain, and now that we're back out west, what perils await them? Find out right now on Total. Drama. REDEMPTION!"

* * *

The early morning starts out silent for the final three contestants. With Max and Dawn off doing their own things, Leshawna is left alone, sitting by the beach with a magazine. She looks around and sighs before getting up to find someone else. Not too far away, Dawn is sitting at a half-rotted pic-nic table with a cup of tea and that same mutated bird that had followed her for most of the season, chirping incessantly. Leshawna smiles and sits next to her.

"You're right," Dawn says to the bird. "I'm not sure how a mechanical bird can lay eggs..."

"Hey Dawn," Leshawna greets her. "What's going on?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm just talking to my bird." the aura-reader says. "It's so nice to have found one of the few animals on this island that isn't a robot..."

"Uh, right." Leshawna says, unsure of how to feel.

"I've also been reading my tea leaves." Dawn explains. "It looks like something bad is going to happen today, but when it does, if we give it a chance, it might not be so bad in the end."

"Uhuh..." Leshawna raises an eyeborw and watches Dawn resume her conversation with her bird. She stands up and backs away slowly. Instead of sticking around to chat with a girl and a bird, Leshawna makes her way to the other side of camp where Max is sitting with a few bits of metal, wires, and a wrench. "Hey Max." she greets him. "You wanna hear more about the stuff we did to Heather?"

"As much as I love stories involving throwing people off cliffs," Max begins. "I am far too busy."

"Doing what?"

"The finale is fast approaching..." the villain explains. "After I win today, I'll need my complete arsenol at my disposal to seize my victory!"

"Uhm...okay." Leshawna says. She picks up what looks like a lump of dirt with a button crammed into the side. "So what's this thing?"

"Don't touch that!" Max shouts. As soon as he does, the lump explodes in Leshawna's hand, covering both of them in a thin layer of dirt. "That was version two of my patent-pending dirt grenade..." Max growls. Leshawna glares back at him before she gets up and walks away.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: LESHAWNA**

"Man, this sucks." she huffs. "At least if Tyler was still here, we could find something to talk about. Who would've thought this would be the final three?"

* * *

"Everyone to the meeting area," Chris announces through his speakers. "It's everybody's favourite time!"

Chris stands before the final three, holding a tablet and standing in front of a panel with two levers on it, both positioned upwards.

"First, I'd like to congratulate all three of you on making it this far. It's the farthest any of you have ever gotten on this show!" This comment is enough to make even Max smile. "Now, for today's challenge...As you all know by now, Pahkitew Island is almost entirely mechanical, except for a few plants and animals. There are three panels, just like this one." Chris points to the two levers beside him. "They all have three levers. You all must go to each one, flip a lever, and move on to the next before you come back here and flip one of these two. Last to arrive goes home in third place." Chris turns his tablet around to show a map of the island, with three red dots scattered about. "These are the panel locations. Ready for the catch?" he grins, almost with an evil smile. He then presses a button on the tablet, causing the entire island to shake. "I've just activated...Chaos mode!" he announces. "The island's landscape will change rapidly and randomly until every lever has been switched. Got it?" Max, Dawn and Leshawna all share a worried glance. "Good. Get going!"

The final three make a mad dash towards the first panel. Trees, rocks and bushes rise from and sink into the ground. A tree rises right below Max, lifting him into the air. Below Dawn, a crevice opens up, making her fall, and giving Leshawna a big lead.

"Yes!" She yells out as she continues her run. Max slowly and nervously descends from the tree while Dawn claws her way out of the pit.

"Need help getting down?" Dawn offers when she sees Max struggling with the last few branches. "I know you're afraid of heights. And the dark, scorpions, and Scar-"

"Silence!" he shouts before she can finish her sentence. The tree suddenly recedes back into the ground, lowering Max. "I have had enough of you!" he yells at Dawn before shoving her back into the hole and running off again.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: DAWN**

"Okay, I've tried and tried..." she sighs, but her disappointed look suddenly turns into a surprising glare. "I'm done trying to help him. If he wants to pretend his aura is pure black and darkness, fine!"

* * *

A stroke of luck hits Dawn when the ground rises. She suddenly starts sprinting to catch up with the others, swiftly dodging the rocks and boulders that rise from the ground.

Up ahead, Leshawna has reached the first panel. She excitedly throws the first lever down, then starts running towards the next location. Right behind her, the ground surrounding the panel lowers and fills with mud just before Max reaches it.

"Yes!" She yells again. "It's my lucky day!"

"Psh," Max scoffs. "It can't be that deep!" he takes one step into the mud and gets completely submerged. Leshawna laughs quickly before she runs off again. Dawn stops at the muddy moat to look around for a way across. She watches Max drag himself out on the other side, just in time for the moat to drain and disappear. Dawn smiles and immediately catches up with him. They both pull the levers at the same time and run to catch up with Leshawna. The trees beside the racers suddenly open up and unleash blasts of fire that just barely miss them. Rocks fall from the sky, and lightning strikes the ground around them. Max, having fallen behind the girls, grins fiendishly and reaches into his pocket. He smiles and tosses one of his signature dirt grenades. He throws it between them and the blast sends dirt into both their faces. Leshawna and Dawn stop to rub their eyes, allowing Max to get ahead.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: LESHAWNA**

Leshawna wipes her face with a napkin and glares at the camera. "That boy is cruisin' for a bruisin' " she growls.

* * *

While Leshawna rushes to keep up with Max, Dawn has seemingly disappeared. Max and Leshawna approach the second panel. Before either of them can reach the panel, dozens of groundhogs poke their heads out of the ground. They all focus on Max and Leshawna, then growl as their eyes turn red and start glowing. As they all ready themselves to attack Max and Leshawna, Dawn rides up behind them on the back of a brown bear. The bear stomps on most of the robotic groundhogs and carries Dawn over to the panel, where she pushes the lever down. Leshawna and Max rush out to the panel and pull the levers down before chasing after Dawn.

Trees start falling in front of all three of them. Rocks continue rising and falling. At one point, the ground began to rise until Leshawna, Max, Dawn and her bear were forced to climb straight up. At the top of the newly formed mountain, a line in the ground sinks and fills with water. While Dawn and the bear run down, Leshawna rips the metal bark off of a tree. The wires spark when she does so, but she now has a metal half-pipe that she tosses into the river and jumps on top of. As Leshawna surfs away, Max frantically looks around for a fast way down. Behind him, an alligator rises from the ground and snaps its jaws at him. He leaps backwards, but luckily, a flash of lightning strikes the alligator, causing it to short out and start smoking.

"Yes!" he cries out as he rips the panel off the back of its head. The gator reboots and Max wields the wires like horse reigns. Sitting on its back, he activates the jets hidden in it's feet and flies down the mountain towards the panel. He narrowly passes Leshawna and Dawn and flips the first lever, with them doing the same moments after. Max lets out a diminutive cackle, but it's cut short when he slams his gator into a boulder. Leshawna and Dawn laugh as they run past, towards the final levers.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: MAX**

"Curses!" he screams. "I'll need a miracle to win now! It's not fair!" he pouts, folding his arms.

* * *

Dawn reaches the final levers and throws one down before hopping off the bear's back. She hugs and thanks it with a smile.

"Dawn wins and secures a spot in the finale!" Chris confirms. "And it looks like Leshawna will be joining her..." Suddenly, the remote control car with the water gun on top that Max had built days ago speeds out of the shrubbery. It releases a stream of water all over the ground, turning dirt to mud. Leshawna, running too fast, slides across the mud and right past the lever, giving Max a chance to catch up. He grabs the lever and thrusts it down, causing the entire island to finally fall silent. "Max! You will be joining Dawn in the finale!" Chris calls out. Leshawna, covered in mud, rejoins the others.

"No way!" she shouts. Chris hands her the same T-shirt that Courtney and Tyler had gotten before her. "I guess third's not bad..." she sighs.

"Just wait until you see the other part of your consolation prize."

Now standing by a recently built dock, Leshawna gazes at the prize, floating in the water: A brand new jet ski. It has a sleek, black and orange design, and she watches Chef spray paint her name on the side through a stencil.

"Sweet baby Jesus!" she shouts as she runs to the end of the dock to admire it. "Ooh I am gonna take this thing out on the lake every day! Lashaniqua is gonna be SO jealous!"

"That's the prize for third?" Max says in disbelief.

"The prize for second must be amazing!" Dawn adds.

"Oh, it is," Chris says. "Trust me."

"This almost makes up for that trailer you destroyed," Leshawna calls back to Chris.

"Hey, I'm bad with prizes, unless they're cash." he shrugs in response.

Dawn approaches Leshawna to say goodbye.

"You played a good game," she says. "Sorry you didn't win." Leshawna smiles and hugs Dawn.

"It's cool, this is almost as good. Just make sure you beat Max for me." she replies. Max scoffs from behind the two. "Hey, c'mere."

Max reluctantly approaches her. "What?" he asks bluntly. Leshawna suddenly shoves him off the dock and into the water. "Hey!" he wines from below.

"Hah!" Leshawna laughs. "See ya, turkey!" she hops on her jet ski and starts it. Before Max can yell, she speeds off into the distance, causing a small wave to splash him in the face.

"Well, that was...way too happy for my show." Chris says. Behind him, Dawn watches as Chef fishes Max out of the water with a hook through the back of his pants. "Anyway, here are your final two! Max, Dawn! One of you will win one million bucks! The other will get the secret, second place prize! We have two strong and smart finalists..." he looks back at the final two. Max is on his hands and knees, caughing up water. A small fish falls out of his mouth and onto the dock. Dawn picks it up, whispers an apology to it, and gently places it back into the water. "Eh...well they made it this far." Chris dismisses them. "Who will take the grand prize? And who will leave with tears in their eyes? Find out in the grand finale of Total. Drama. REDEMPTION!"


	20. Episode 20-A Clash of Good and Evil

"Welcome to the grand finale of Total Drama: Redemption!" Chris starts his show. "After watching twenty Total Drama rejects scramble for another shot at the grand prize, we've finally narrowed it down to two." he steps aside and motions to Max and Dawn, the two finalists. "After a sudden-death challenge sent Leshawna home, we have our final two: Max, the oddball, self-proclaimed super villain with a soft spot for babies, and Dawn, the aura-reading moonchild with a soft spot for everything. They've made friends, enemies, and survived over a dozen dangerous challenges to make it this far. One will walk away a millionaire, and the other will remain a loser forever! Find out who will claim the prize, and who will meet their demise, right now on the season finale of Total. Drama. REDEMPTION!"

* * *

In the center of the campgrounds, Dawn and Max sit on opposite sides, their backs turned to one another, only occasionally looking back to glare at each other. On Dawn's side is a small group of animals, specifically the ones she had helped throughout the course of the season. The small, half-mutant bird rests on her finger as she pets it gently. On Max's side are piles of scrap metal, gears, wires and other odds and ends. He is seated beside the mechanical bear that Sugar had broken in the fourth challenge, the hatch on the back wide open and his hands hard at work repairing it.

"Glad to see you two are getting along." Chris says as he approaches them. Neither contestant acknowledges him. "Okay...maybe this will get your attention!" he points towards the dock, where a huge, shiny yacht has just pulled up. The ramp lowers from the side, and Noah is the first to come running off of it, gasping to catch his breath.

"Please, make it stop!" he moans as Staci follows him.

"And they actually offered me a real modeling contract," she says. "But I had to say no because I would've had to switch schools. Did you know I'm an honour student? Yah, top of my class." she prattles on.

"I'll shut her up!" Eva screams as she stomps off the boat. Staci gasps and immediately stops talking.

"Eva..." Rodney whimpers. "Why did I ever break up with you?" he sighs and steps off the boat. One of his eyes is swollen and bruised. "That last kiss...it was like a punch in the face."

"It was a punch in the face." Scott remarks as he walks down the ramp, followed by Anne Maria.

"Yo check out my latest and greatest masterpieces!" the orange girl announces as Katie and Sadie scurry down the ramp after her. The best friends have on a thick layer of eye shadow and red-violet lipstick, matching Anne Maria's.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: ANNE MARIA**

"Since Eva didn't want my fashion advice, I had to find someone else." she explains. "With my make up, a tan and a coat of hairspray, and they might look almost as good as me!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: KATIE AND SADIE**

"It was so nice of Anne Maria to give us makeovers!" Katie squeals.

"I know! You look so pretty!" Sadie cheers. "I'm so sorry you didn't win!"

"Aw! I'm sorry you didn't win too!" Katie chirps back.

"Oh! We should try out for that racing show!"

"Ohmygosh, we should! I'd love to travel the world with you!"

"Yeah, and the host is so much cuter than Chris!"

"He is!" Katie and Sadie share a friendly hug.

* * *

Courtney makes her way over to the others. Because she's staring at Katie and Sadie's make up, she accidentally walks right into Scott.

"Oh, sorry Scott." she says quickly. Rodney gasps and leans close to Scott.

"I think she likes you," he whispers.

"Her?" the dirt farmer's eyes widen. "Heh, I bet she does." he winks and blows a kiss to his former flame, who just stares back in confusion.

Leonard, Beardo, Ezekiel, and Sugar start walking down the ramp next. Tyler follows, but slips and tumbles down the ramp, bowling over the others. Brick joins them on the dock moments later.

"Are you guys alright?" he asks calmly.

"Never better." Tyler manages to say.

Beside the dock, Leshawna rides up on her brand new jet-ski and walks up the beach. Behind the finalists, a bright red helicopter lowers itself until it is just inches over the ground. The door opens and Blaineley tosses Dakota and Sam out, with Sam landing on top of his girlfriend. Leshawna leaves the group to help them up as the helicopter leaves again.

"How'd the reality show go?" Leshawna asks.

"Ugh, it got cancelled!" Dakota cries. "After only like two episodes!"

"Why?"

"They kept trying to make me angry so I'd mutate," Dakota explains. "But when I'm with Sam, I'm never unhappy!" she smiles and hugs him.

"I told you the mutant thing would pass if you stayed calm." Dawn says, finally acknowledging the recently arrived guests.

"Yes, you're quite the know-it-all," Max growls.

"Yeah, but now I'll never be famous..." Dakota whines.

"Never say never," Sam says, handing Dakota her cell phone. "Check it out." She scans the screen quickly and gasps.

"I have a Wikipedia page?" she grins, revealing her still razor-sharp teeth. "I'm famous!" she yelps, hugging Sam and Dakota extremely tight.

"Hey..." Ezekiel sighs. "I never got a show when I mutated..."

"Well, if everybody's here, I'd like to get on with the finale." Chris says, clearing his throat. "Max, Dawn, your final challenge awaits! But first, a little surprise. In a few of the past finales, eliminated contestants were welcome to assist the finalists in the last challenge. I've decided to do something a little different this time." He steps back toward the dock, where the boat remains anchored. "I've decided to bring back a friend you two made during your debut season! Who wants to meet their partner first?"

"Me!" Max demands.

"Good, Dawn's first." Chris laughs. "Dawn, during your short run in season four, you spent most of your time revealing personal details about your fellow campers. While you quickly became a fan favourite,"

"Really?" she interrupts. "I did?"

"Don't interrupt." Chris scolds. "While you quickly became a fan favourite, the rest of the cast saw you as a total creep. However, some actually didn't hate you, even after you stole from everyone."

"I didn't do that!" she shouts while Scott laughs from the crowd.

"I said not to interrupt." Chris warns again. "Please welcome your partner for this challenge, Beverly!" The heavy-set, silent genius makes his way down the ramp and onto the dock. He glares at Chris before Dawn speaks up again.

"He prefers to be called B." she says. B smiles and approaches her, giving a high five to Sam as he passes. Dawn smiles and gives him a quick, friendly hug.

"Moving on," Chris continues. "Max. You spent all of Pahkitew Island prancing around, declaring how evil you think you are, and making just about everyone hate you. Naturally, we had a hard time finding a friend who would willingly help you. Of course, none of us expected you to make it this far. We did notice one person who actually did like you, and here she is now! It's Scarlett!" Everyone, especially those from the sixth season, share a collective gasp. Sugar crosses her arms and glares, Rodney blushes and looks at her nervously, and Ezekiel surprisingly looks happy to see her as she steps slowly onto the dock.

"Yo! Scarlett!" he yells. "What's up?" He holds his hand up for a high five, but she simply adjusts her glasses and walks past, her arms resting behind her back.

"Ezekiel." she acknowledges him. Everyone looks puzzled and stares at the homeschooled weirdo.

"We were in the same hospital," he shrugs.

"I'm glad she's your friend," Max says sarcastically. "But she is NOT mine! Chris, I demand that you assign me a new partner!"

"We did a lot of paperwork to get her out of the crazy house," Chris explains. "You're stuck with her."

"Max." Scarlett says softly. "I've spent a lot of time in that mental correctional facility."

"Crazy house." Max corrects her.

"Right." she growls. "I've changed, I promise. And I'm going to prove it by helping you win the million dollars!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: SCARLETT**

"I originally wanted the money to help pay for college," Scarlett reminds the viewers. "However, as it turns out, threatening to kill five other people in a fiery blast, and trying to steal money on international television bars you from most universities. My main goal is to prove to the viewers that I truly have changed for the better."

"Before I reveal the challenge," Chris continues. "I'd like to reveal the second place prize. As always, the winner will receive one million dollars and a shiny silver case. But, as part of my promise to the top five, the runner up will receive...a brand new car!" Chris motions over to Chef Hatchet, who is standing beside a rusted sedan. The windows are cracked, the red paint is chipped and faded, and the seats all look like they were once used as a cat's scratching post.

"So she gets a jet ski," Max objects, pointing to Leshawna, "And one of us just gets that pile of scrap metal?"

"Cars are worth more than jet skis," Chris shrugs.

"Oh yeah? And how much did you pay for that one?" Max asks.

"Just washed up on Boney Island before the season started." Chef answers.

"On top of that, you both get Total Drama Redemption T-shirts." Chris explains, handing the finalists their rolled up shirts. Neither finalist looks impressed.

"Now for the challenge," Chris proceeds. "For this final challenge, we've combined several previous challenges in what I like to call the Total Drama Redemption Gauntlet of doom! To begin, the finalists will have to launch a ball out to their partner on a floating platform in the ocean. Afterwards, they must carry a glass of water past various obstacles. Spill it, and you'll have to walk all the way back. At the top of the cliff, one of you will have to dive in and catch a clam while the other reels you back in. Racing back down the cliff, you'll have to melt these massive ice cubes. Inside the ice is a picture puzzle that you'll have to solve together. After that, it's just a straight run to the finish line, where you can grab a torch and light the fireworks to seal your victory!" Chris pauses after his lengthy explanation. "Now, any questions?" Max and Dawn both raise their hands, but Chris ignores them. "Good."

Near the finish line, the eliminated eighteen contestants find seats on a set of bleachers. In front of them is a large screen where they can watch the action, and two fireworks displays labeled with the names of the final two. Beside those are a pair of burning torches. Courtney finds a seat between Scott and Leshawna. Rodney, on Scott's other side, nudges him and points out who just sat down.

"She just sat next to you." the country boy whispers. "It's _love!_" Scott's eyes widen as he glances at Courtney, who is completely oblivious.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

"I don't think that Rodney guy knows a thing about romance." he growls. "But when it comes to Courtney...I can't help but believe him!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY**

"It would be nice to give Scott another chance, especially outside the competition." she explains. "But I have a lot of friendships to try and repair first."

* * *

"Everybody ready?" Chris screams. "GO!" he blows his airhorn. Max and Dawn immediately load a dodgeball into their oversized slingshots. Dawn's ball flew right over B, while Max's smacked Scarlett right in the face.

"Ow!" she shouts. "Did he do that on purpose?" she growls for a second, then sighs. "Raise the angle and decrease the velocity!" she calls out.

"Huh?" Max grunts.

"Aim higher and don't pull as hard!" she repeats, resting her palm on her forehead.

Max launched another ball while Dawn just stared off at Scarlett with one brow raised. B tried to get her attention, but could not do so without talking. He jumps and waves his arms before Dawn finally realizes. Once again, both balls miss their targets. Dawn's was a perfect shot, but B couldn't quite reach it, while Max increased the angle too much and sent it sailing into the ocean.

"I know Chris won't clean these up when we're done..." Dawn whispers as she launches one more. It flies right into her partner's hands. He gives her a thumbs up before hopping into the water and swimming back towards land.

"Max!" Scarlett yells. "Now we're falling behind!" As Scarlett gets more frustrated, Dawn stops running again to look back at her before B tugs her arm. Max desperately launches as many dodgeballs as he can until Scarlett finally catches one. By the time they catch up, Dawn already has her glass of water and is walking across the first obstacle: A thin balance beam over a pit of thorn bushes. Max fills his glass quickly and joins Dawn on the beam. "Max, if you wanna catch up you'd better do something!" Scarlett warns.

"Fear not, former sidekick!" Max declares. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his lump of dirt with the small explosive on it.

"You built something that works?" Scarlett scoffs.

"Observe." Max tosses the makeshift grenade in front of him and it lands right in Dawn's glass of water. She gasps as it snaps and the blast shatters her cup. Max lets out his signature evil laugh and passes by her at the end of the balance beam. She looks down at what's left of her cup and sighs.

"Now what?" she asks B. "I don't suppose there are any extra cups?"

"Nope!" Chris yells through a speaker. Dawn sighs again and looks around nervously. Back by the beach, she sees the seagull that once had plastic choking its neck. Suddenly smiling again, she hurries over and grabs it. After whispering to it briefly, it flies over to the faucet by the starting line and starts filling its beak with water. Dawn returns to the obstacle course and picks up the bird before making another attempt at the balance beam. By the time she finishes, Max has already finished the second obstacle: moving past a series of heavy swinging wrecking balls. Dawn hurries past them with no problems and catches up before they start the next one. The finalists must jump between individual stepping stones, once again above a pit of thorns, while paintball guns loaded into the trees are locked onto them. Together they both start jumping across. Dawn gracefully evades the oncoming paintballs. Max, instead, takes several hits all over, just barely making it to the other side. Dawn's seagull opens its beak and dumps the water into a bucket with a red line painted on it. Chef Hatchet, who had been waiting by the end inspects it closely to make sure she had enough. He gives her a thumbs up and she and B rush off. Max collapses on the ground, covered in paint, spilling his water, luckily into the bucket. Chef gives him the okay to keep moving. Scarlett hurries over and picks him up.

"Max, you have to hurry!" she scolds him.

"Why are you so determined to help me?" he asks, still dazed. "You hate me. You tried to kill me." Scarlett growls again, takes a deep breath, and then responds.

"I've had a lot of time to think." she explains. "You and I have...quite a bit in common. Specifically having no friends..." she forces a smile and her eye twitches a bit, looking almost sinister. "I hope that if I help you win, you might forgive me. Now, let's keep moving! We have to catch up!" she shouts.

"Lucky for you, I made a few modifications to a companion of ours." Max says confidently, holding up a remote. He presses the button and the mechanical bear flies to his side with the jets in its paws. "Let's go." The evil duo climbs on top of the robotic bear and starts flying to the top of the cliff. As they fly, Scarlett lets out a wicked cackle and throws her hands into the air.

"Oh, sorry." she says quickly. "My doctor and I are still working on that." They arrive just as Dawn, attached to a harness and a massive coil, leaps down into the water.

"We have to hurry!" Scarlett commands, strapping Max into the harness and shoving him off the cliff. He splashes into the ocean and resurfaces beside Dawn.

"You should be careful around Scarlett..." Dawn warns ominously.

"Why would I listen to you?" Max snarls.

"I've been right before." Dawn replies as she dives below the water.

"Hurry up!" Scarlett screams from the top of the cliff. Max submerges himself and starts the search for a clam. Both helpers feel their cables tug at the same time and start reeling their partner back up. Max and Dawn rise from the water, fighting over the same clam.

"You're going to hurt it!" Dawn cries.

"It's not even a real clam!" Max protests. He reaches over with his free hand and yanks Dawn's hair, forcing her to let the clam go. "Yes! It's mine!" he cheers. Dawn sighs and asks B to lower her again. As Dawn returns to the water, B glares at Scarlett and Max. As they show the clam to an intern for approval, he silently creeps over to their mechanical bear. He carefully flips open the hatch behind the neck and starts moving wires around before hurrying back to the crank to reel Dawn back in. The intern gives the villains a thumbs up and takes their clam. Together, they climb back on the bear's back. As they prepare to fly away, the bear suddenly leaps up and shakes them off. Its eyes turn bright red and it snarls menacingly at them.

"What did you do?" Scarlett barks.

"Me? You're the one who was up here with it!" Max shouts back. "You had all this time to sabotage me! This is what I get for leaving a sidekick unsupervised..." The bear lets out a horrible, mechanical roar that sends Max and Scarlett running down the hill. Meanwhile, Dawn had already shown her clam to the intern and was catching up with Max and Scarlett, with B by her side.

"Do you have any more dirt grenades?" Scarlett asks in a panic. Max quickly pulls one out of his pocket and hands it to her. Scarlett slides to a stop and turns to face the robot bear. With a decisive swing of her arm, she sends the small bomb right into the mouth of the beast. It bursts, frying the wiring inside and effectively killing the monster. "They must have done it." Scarlett snarls. "We have to slow them down somehow. And I think I have a plan...Dawn's a tree-hugging do-gooder, right?"

"Yes. Wouldn't hurt a fly." Max confirms. "She'd probably talk to it."

"Good." Scarlett shows her sinister grin as she moves closer to Dawn and B. "Gee, looking at that old car..." she starts, trying to sound friendly. "I'd hate to imagine the carbon emissions that thing would let out. Maybe if you won it you could recycle it or something?"

"I don't think it would run." Dawn says calmly. "It's already done all the damage it can." Both pairs of finalists arrive at the massive ice cubes with puzzles sealed inside. Scarlett grinds her teeth as she returns to Max.

"Useless!" he calls her. "That is no way to psych someone out! Observe." Max walks over as she and B observe the ice cube. "Ohh Dawn," he chirps. "Tell me, would you consider Staci a friend of yours?"

"Huh?" Dawn hums. "I guess so. Why?"

"Aha!" Max laughs. "If she's really you're friend, why did you eliminate her?"

"What are you talking about?" Dawn says as she raises a brow. "I didn't eliminate her." A TV monitor rises from the ground behind them and Chris's face appears.

"Are we having a little debate here?" he asks. "Luckily, we record everything. Let's go to the tapes!" The screen shifts and starts showing clips of Dawn telling Staci not to talk as much. It then shows Staci's confessional, where she tells the viewers that she's having a hard time following Dawn's advice. After the confessional, it shows Staci nervously standing around, not contributing to the challenge. The montage ends with several voting confessionals, revealing that her former team voted for her because she didn't participate in the challenge. Dawn just stares at the screen, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. Max lets out a triumphant laugh and returns to Scarlett's side.

"I'm impressed." Scarlett admits. "Now for the ice. If I rub it and you hit the same spot with a rock, we can get through really quickly!"

"No!" Max refuses. "I had a master plan during the first ice challenge." he holds up his sloppily made flamethrower, with a can of bug spray and a lighter duct taped to some wood. As he starts melting the ice away, B desperately tries to get Dawn's attention. He waves his arms, he shakes her, but she just stands still, staring off into space. B frantically hops around, but the thing that catches Dawn's attention is her small, pink, fire-breathing bird. It flaps past her head and starts melting the ice for her. Dawn shakes her head and glares at Max before grabbing a rock. She and B start hitting the ice block while the bird continues melting it. On Max's side, he melts it even faster while Scarlett smacks it with a rock. Max manages to reach the puzzle inside first and, with Scarlett's help, they both start slapping pieces into place. B and Dawn trail only slightly. Once the table is free, she starts furiously placing puzzle pieces.

"I can't believe him." she grumbles. As the picture on both puzzles becomes more clear, the finalists realize that the puzzle depicts a photo of the twenty contestants who played in this season, with the word "redemption" written in red across the top. "Done!" she declares, giving a high five to B as they make a dash to the finish line.

"Finished!" Scarlett and Max cheer together.

"It all comes down to this," Chris says to the spectators. Dawn reaches the torches and grabs hers, then starts sprinting to the fuse for her fireworks display. Max rushes up behind her, grabs his torch, and in a moment of desperation, he throws it.

...

...

...

The flying torch soars right over the box of fireworks that was meant for Max. Dawn smiles and lights the fuse. The string shrinks and sends a dozen glowing rockets into the air. They explode in a flurry of light, even spelling out Dawn's name, signaling her victory. In this moment, her friends, rivals and enemies all let out one big cheer. The only people looking displeased are Max and Scarlett.

"Congratulations Dawn!" Chris yells. "The winner of Total Drama: Redemption!" Joining in her celebration, B, Staci, and her bird all come to her side.

"Staci, I hope you don't think I caused your elimination." she says.

"Oh, not at all," Staci assures her. "I have million dollar ideas all the time anyway."

"Well, I'm happy to announce that I'll be spending the money on all of you," she says to the rest of the cast. They all smile and cheer again. "by using it to benefit our beautiful planet!" she finishes, suddenly ending the cheer.

"And for our runner up," Chris says, showing Max to the car.

"Well, maybe I can use the spare parts to make a death ray?" he shrugs.

"Not likely." Scarlett remarks, glaring down at Max. "You're a moron for throwing the torch."

"This is no way to regain my friendship." he barks back.

"I don't care about that!" She finally admits. "I don't want to be your friend! I wanted to steal the money for myself!" she rants, nearly foaming at the mouth. "And my backup plan would have been to pretend to be a changed person so I could at least get out of that damn mental rehabilitation clinic!" Suddenly, two large men in white coats arrive and grab Scarlett by her arms and start leading her away. "No, what are you doing?!" she screams. "You haven't seen the last of me!" her voice trails off as she is removed from the scene.

"I'm sorry Max." Dawn says, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Some people are just incapable of change. She still has a long way to go." Max scoffs and pulls away from her friendly hand.

"I don't need this." he grumbles. The back door of his 'new' car suddenly falls off, the sound of the crash startling him. Inside is a bird nest, housing three more birds that match the one Dawn carried through the season. One of the birds had three eyes, another had razor sharp teeth reaching haphazardly from it's beak, and the last had wings that resembled those of a bat. Dawn's bird flew off her shoulder and met the other three in the air. They all let out a quick breath of fire, then turned and glared at Max. He screams and runs off while the reunited avian family chase him.

"Well would you look at that." Chris says, beginning his conclusion. "And there you have it folks! Yet another season of Total Drama comes to a close! Now, is everyone happy?" he says flatly to the cast. Ezekiel opens his mouth to answer, but is quickly cut off. "Don't care! Thanks for watching, and tune in in the future for more action! This is Chris McLean, signing off, and this has been, Total. Drama. REDEMPTION!" As the show comes to a close, Max rushes past Chris, followed by the aggravated birds, who surround him and begin pecking him furiously. The cast, Chef Hatchet, and the interns all join in laughter as the show comes to a close.

* * *

The torch flies past Dawn's head and lands directly in the box of firecrackers. The crate crumbles and the fireworks ignite, flying off in every direction, causing panic among the spectators. They all leap off the bleachers and run for cover. In the series of small explosions down low, three fireworks launch straight up and burst, spelling out Max's name in light.

"Congratulations Max." Chris coughs as the smoke clears. "Despite nearly killing everyone with fireworks, you did set yours off first. You're the winner of Total Drama: Redemption!" The ex-contestants let out unenthusiastic cheers and applause as they get back on their feet. As Chris goes to hand Max the suitcase, Scarlett snatches it from both of them.

"It's mine! It's all mine!" she shrieks, laughing maniacally.

"Uh, actually it's...mine." Max whimpers.

"I warned you," Dawn adds. "She never cared about repairing your friendship or helping you win."

"That's right, and now the million is mine!" Scarlett repeats. As she triumphantly holds the prize money over her head, a pair of surly guys in white suits grab her by the arms and start to drag her away. Max snags the case as they do. . "No, what are you doing?!" she screams. "You haven't seen the last of me!" her voice trails off as she is removed from the scene.

"I don't suppose you'll be using the money for good?" Dawn asks the winner.

"Not a chance!" he declares. "I'm building a death ray! Or a robot army! Or a robot army AND a death ray!" Max lets out his evil laugh while Dawn and B approach her 'new' car.

"Well, maybe I can recycle the metal..." she sighs. She tries to open one of the doors and accidentally rips it off. Inside is a bird nest, housing three more birds that match the one Dawn carried through the season. One of the birds had three eyes, another had razor sharp teeth reaching haphazardly from it's beak, and the last had wings that resembled those of a bat. Dawn's bird flew off her shoulder and met the other three in the air. They all let out a quick breath of fire, then turned and glared at Max. He screams and runs off while the reunited avian family chase him.

"Well would you look at that." Chris says, beginning his conclusion. "And there you have it folks! Yet another season of Total Drama comes to a close! Now, is everyone happy?" he says flatly to the cast. Ezekiel opens his mouth to answer, but is quickly cut off. "Don't care! Thanks for watching, and tune in in the future for more action! This is Chris McLean, signing off, and this has been, Total. Drama. REDEMPTION!" As the show comes to a close, Max rushes past Chris, followed by the aggravated birds, who surround him and begin pecking him furiously. The cast, Chef Hatchet, and the interns all join in laughter as the show comes to a close.


	21. Thanks for Reading! (Author's Notes)

Unlike most writers on here, I didn't put an author's not after each chapter. Instead, I've decided to put it all out here at the end. First, I want to thank everyone for reading! I know it took me over a year to actually finish this. I honestly didn't put a lot of planning into the elimination order, and beyond that, life just got in the way. I hope it was all worth the wait! I suppose I should start by explaining that finale.

You may be wondering why there were two endings, and who the actual winner was. The winner was Dawn, but it was also Max. As with the real series, I wanted two endings. In the end, the outcome is the same, except one player has the money and one has a crappy car. In the end, which winner you want to consider the real winner is up to you. Personally, I'd give it to Dawn.

Now for the rest of the cast. With the theme being redemption, I wanted to pick contestants who were eliminated early or unfairly. Naturally, all finalists were out, but in a show like this one, just about everyone else qualified. I could sit here and list everyone, but I'll just focus on the 20 that were picked.

**Beardo:** Honestly, I wasn't a big Beardo fan. I included him only because I needed more boys, and more from Pahkitew Island. Also, being voted out first, it seemed fitting. He was eliminated because I had no interest in writing him and no plans for him. I brought him back at the merge to give him a little bit of development after I realized his potential later on, but of course I had to get rid of him again.

**Sam: **I like Sam. I can definitely see a lot of myself in this guy. He had a lot to prove in season 4, but unfortunately, I didn't feel like I was writing him as well as I'd have liked, so I had to eliminate him early. Additionally, it did open up some room to develop Dakota's character.

**Katie &amp; Sadie: **These two, along with Eva, are the only contestants from season one who never got a second chance in a later season. Sadly, there wasn't much I could do for these two aside from their cute "helping each other on another team" story. Sadie was eliminated before Katie only because the opposite happened in season one. I thought about having Katie react differently than Sadie, becoming aggressive and competitive to the point where her team votes her out, but I wanted to use her for the arc between Staci and Dawn because I knew I'd use that later on.

**Rodney: **Rodney was another "eliminated early/needed more boys/needed more from later casts" selection. I kind of wish I picked Topher instead (having him bent on revenge, determined to buy his own island with the money and start his own show to take out Chris) but something told me to pick Rodney. Having him crush on Eva and Anne Maria did help me build a friendship between the two, as well as being fun, but I felt like I wasn't writing him well either, so I had to get rid of him.

**Anne Maria: **Anne Maria was picked because she accidentally quit the competition, which sucks! She has a cool character and I feel like she could have a really unique character with Mike (or Vito) not around. Pairing her with Eva was odd, but still really fun! I feel like they could be unlikely friends. Sadly, I couldn't keep her around forever, and I had to eliminate her.

**Leonard: **Leonard's return on the Ridonculous Race proved one thing: He sucks at this. He is just awful in every possible way. Why did I pick him? He was eliminated early. He was also a guy and gave more representation to the PI cast (I hadn't had the idea for Topher until it was too late.) Aside from his position on the Weakfish, and his weird interest in Dawn, I didn't have much else planned for him, so he was eliminated.

**Scott:** I loved the revenge of the island cast. During my selection, I needed guys and I needed RotI and PI characters. So who was left? I already settled on Brick and Sam. So that just leaves Cameron and Lightning, who were ineligible due to being finalists, B, who I initially did not want to write a silent character, and Mike, who was also a finalist and had his internal conflict resolved. That just leaves Scott, who I initially didn't want to include due to his relationship with Courtney. I'll discuss that more later on. Scott did not make it very far only because he made it far the other two times he played.

**Ezekiel: **This poor guy. He got treated like absolute crap during season 3. He went from being a loser to being a really bad running joke. I actually almost wrote Zeke as the unlikely winner, but in the end, I felt like restoring him to normal (and not getting rid of him first) would be enough.

**Eva: **Eva was a great character! She, like Katie and Sadie, hasn't gotten the second chance the rest of the original cast had gotten. She was given another chance in season one, but for almost no reason besides the aborted arc about Izzy. She really just wasted everyone's time. I wanted her to get farther than 3rd voted out by being useful to her team, but having her lose an athletic match to Tyler of all people was just too funny to pass up, and I didn't want to eliminate four guys in a row.

**Staci: **I originally had nothing planned for Staci. I had only picked her because she was voted out first in season 4 (and went bald, which sucks.) In the end, I gave her a more in-depth (although still static) character and had her interacting with the other contestants. It was fun, but she had exhausted her use and I had to eliminate someone.

**Dakota: **Dakota, in addition to being voted out second, could have had a lot more than they gave her in the show. Okay, she wasn't a good person, but she was far from a bad one! She really did nothing wrong and got arguably the worst "karma" in the show. The main antagonists like Heather got almost nothing compared to Dakota. Heather's hair grew back, Scott and Alejandro obviously recovered, and Dakota? If I kept her as a mutant like the show did, her life would basically be over. Sure, Sam still loved her, but they're only teenagers. I had to give her a happier ending. Though I wrote that her show was cancelled early, she recovered, kept the boy, and became mildly famous.

**Noah: **Noah is surprisingly a popular character. Not sure why. I had kept him a bit too quiet during his time in the season, and honestly couldn't think of a reason to get rid of him for a while. Sadly, he fell victim to "I'm not writing him correctly" and was eliminated.

**Brick: **Brick is an awesome guy and without a doubt deserved another chance. Personally, I'd have put him in All Stars over Sam. He was voted out for doing the right thing in the end, which really sucks. Sadly, I was running low on characters and had to eliminate him.

**Sugar:** It was a real toss up between Sugar, Ella and Jasmine for this spot. I didn't want to write a singer in because the music wouldn't translate well into writing. While I love Jasmine's character and would've loved developing her without Shawn, Sugar ended up taking the spot because she'd be easier and more fun to write. I'm not sure how well I did here, trying to balance her need for attention, gross habits, and manipulation, but I like to think I did a good job. She was eliminated in 7th place because I wanted to focus more on the other characters, all of whom I like more (except maybe Beardo but I had plans for him.)

**Courtney: **Courtney could have easily won any season before. I have very mixed feelings about her, but I wanted to include her for a couple reasons. Not only was she cheated out, not allowed to compete in a tie breaker, and then suffering the monstrosity that was "Sundae Muddy Sundae" in season five, she needed a chance to get a fair elimination and her own, personal redemption.

**Tyler: **Tyler was a lot of fun to write! His whole life on the show was just a big joke to everyone. I brought him back for that reason alone (Plus in season three, my least favourite character, Duncan, got him eliminated.) I do have a bit of a connection with the name Tyler in real life, which I'll admit is part of the reason I didn't get rid of him for a while, but I started really liking his character. Plus, I doubt anyone expected him to make it that far. Sadly, by this point I had settled on a final two and just liked Leshawna more, so she made the top three over him.

**Leshawna: **Leshawna was my absolute favourite from the second episode, where she threw Heather off a cliff. Besides my personal bias, she was selected for a few reasons. Her infuriatingly unfair elimination in TDI (I swear the writers couldn't find any reason to get rid of her.) Her derailment in Season 2, and her poor performance in Season 3. Then she wasn't even an All Star. She was also a great inclusion due to her being a more sane contestant among the wacky cast. I knew by this point I wouldn't have her win, but I had to make sure she got a happy ending (especially after Chris blew up her damn trailer in TDI.) As strange as it seemed, she got a good prize and was able to prove herself as a player once again.

**Max:** I didn't know what I'd do with Max. The whole arc he had in the finale was originally planned for the season but I ended up cutting Scarlett (and regretting it later on.) His elimination in Pahkitew Island was extremely unfair to him. Sure, he was saved before by pure luck, but after helping outsmart Scarlett, Chris just gets rid of him because he's "done with evil." I'm sure they could have done better than that. Most of the cast hated him so a regular elimination would have made sense. In the end, I brought him in as the unlikely finalist, mostly as the evil to counter Dawn's good, while half-resolving their conflict after it had reached it's climax before (with Dawn finally giving up on him.)

**Dawn: **Let's be real: everyone loves Dawn. EVERYONE! Myself included. She provides a unique way to give characters depth, she's widely popular, and she didn't get nearly enough screen time on the show. I didn't have the heart to eliminate her, and unlike Leshawna, she wouldn't really enjoy a jet ski, would she? I had a lot of fun writing her and I can't imagine too many people being disappointed in her victory.

Now about those helpers. B and Scarlett were initially planned for the season but ended up being cut. B I had no real interest in writing. Scarlett having a long, drawn out version of her arc in the finale would have been fun. With Scarlett, I came very close to having her actually want to repair her friendship with Max, but I didn't want too many happy endings. Scarlett hasn't changed and probably never will, unfortunately for her.

So about that shiptease at the end...Courtney and Scott. Personally, I don't care who Courtney dates. I'm sure it was clear that romance was scarce in this fanfic. Not even much interaction between Sam and Dakota after his early elimination. No NoahxEva, no ZekexAnneMaria, nothing. So why did I include the interactions between Courtney and Scott? Because their relationship was an absolute mess! And I hadn't touched on it enough. Scott angrily votes out Courtney in season five, then regrets it right away? What is the deal between them anyway? In the end, I wanted to leave it open. Courtney and Scott might get back together, but as she stated, she has friendships to repair first. It's all part of the redemption theme. Also I like CourtneyxScott much better than CourtneyxDuncan. Duncan never once seemed totally happy with her, while Scott was head over heels for her! It was kinda cute, given the way he behaved in RotI. Whether they work things out after the show, which would probably be the best for them, is open to the reader to decide.

Now for those teams...I certainly regret four teams of five. Big mistake. It limited interaction and challenges. I also had no real plans for it. I knew I wanted Katie and Sadie to be split up, and I wanted Courtney to be on a team of generally weak players (hence the name, Western Weakfish,) while somehow managing to be the strongest team of the four, only losing one member before the four became two.

**Final thoughts:**

I do have to say I loved the friendships I forged within the season. Specifically Eva/Anne Maria, Dakota/Leshawna, Courtney/Leshawna, and Tyler/Brick. I do wish I had more rivalries and enemies though.

I absolutely regret writing in the present tense. Never again. Why did I even do that?

I hope at least one person caught my subtle Pokemon reference in Episode 9. I was kinda proud of it.

You may have noticed a few minor style changes in the earlier episodes. As I mentioned before, poor planning.

Special thanks to those of you who stuck with this the whole time and posted reviews regularly. It was a great motivator!

**Future Plans:**

This is definitely NOT my last Total Drama fanfic. I do have some ideas floating around for a completely original cast, but I'm hoping it'll have more planning. Keep an eye out for it. I may focus on other shows (cartoons mostly) first. I currently have ideas in mine for Phineas and Ferb, and Courage the Cowardly Dog.

Also, I share this account with a friend. Check out his work on our page too!

I know this and the finale is a lot of reading. I want to thank everyone who took the time to read and enjoy it with me! Hope to see some reviews from you guys on my future works! My writing can only get better! Thank you! ~Jake Cooper


End file.
